


« Et enfin, le perfectionnement de l’Homme »

by Kalincka, MoodyDisorder



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arno Needs A Break, DUMAS EST LÀ, Drama & Romance, Et Savouré Par Dumas, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, La Team Rocket est de retour, M/M, OUI VOUS AVEZ BIEN LU, Post-Dead Kings DLC, Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, Slow Build, Some Plot, the tea is hot, Évidemment Élise Est Morte Sinon Ça N'est Pas Drôle (À Moins Que...)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: « Une conspiration ! Une intrigue ! Un complot qui s'épaissit à vue d’œil ! Il ne manque qu'un brin de bestialité et un prélat lubrique pour tenir le début d'un magnifique roman. »Après avoir récupéré le manuscrit de Condorcet, Sade s'est consacré à une autre étude en la personne d'Arno. Ce dernier, après avoir refusé l'Égypte, reste suspendu entre deux mondes et souvent à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais Saint-Denis est trop vide, trop petite… Comme en écho à l'ironie délicieuse d'il y a quelques années, le Marquis se voit forcé de quitter ses quartiers : on veut sa mort. Et Arno doit trouver une solution.Finalement, il ne manque que le prélat lubrique.





	1. Acte I, Scène 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENFIN ENFIN ENFIN. Notre nouvelle collab avec Charlie ! Elle est longue (et oui, avec des chapitres !), elle est bourrée de sous-entendus, il y a de l'action, de l'humour, de la romance, et j'ai l'honneur de vous la présenter aujourd'hui. Tout se passe après le DLC d'Unity, et évidemment, on y rajoute des personnages secondaires, sinon c'est pas drôle. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira vu le travail que ça nous a demandé !
> 
> Hello ici Tango Charlie pour vous servir les ptits amis. En effet, après six mois de travail intensif, on est de retour avec a masterpiece à faire pâlir Notre-Dame de Paris (eh ouais). Merci d'avance pour votre lecture, des bisous !

Résider à Franciade était une chose, pensait Sade ; se tromper de l’ennui en était une autre. Mener une vie de réfugié n’était pas simple, si l’on prenait en compte l’aspect ludique de la situation. Certes, passer pour mort un temps afin d’éloigner l’attention de sa personne avait quelque chose d’amusant, sachant qu’il aurait suffi à quelques haut-placés de vérifier si sa tête était belle et bien tombée dans le panier pour ruiner son plan – mais rien de tout ça n’était arrivé. France toujours aussi chaotique. Tant mieux pour lui, mais les distractions se faisaient rares. Le village des anciens rois était petit, peuplé de la misère la plus commune, bien moins colorée que celle de la Cour des Miracles : il devait l’avouer, son ancien royaume lui manquait. Paris, toute aussi dangereuse qu’elle était, fourmillait d’agitation, de petits secrets à utiliser de la manière la plus grandiose qui soit. Et Franciade… Franciade était bonne pour se faire oublier, chose que Sade ne comptait pas accepter sur le long terme.

La seule chose qui en valait la peine, songeait-il, c’était la venue d’Arno. Cette faveur, l’assassin l’avait prodigieusement accomplie, et le Marquis se félicitait encore pour le regain de vigueur qui semblait avoir affecté son favori, outre l’obtention du précieux manuscrit qu’il guettait depuis longtemps.

Certes, Arno n’était pas des plus agréables (euphémisme pour ne pas dire qu’il ne lui adressait la parole qu’une à deux fois par jour, et encore) mais sa compagnie gardait un sentiment d’ancienne complicité qui le ramenait des années en arrière, lorsqu’il se laissait encore pleinement embarquer dans les frasques de l’assassin.

Dans sa grandeur d’âme, son obsession de toujours avait accepté de lui servir de garde personnel, le temps d’une courte période bien entendu. Si ses conditions de vie pouvaient se montrer à plaindre, la charmante compagnie qu’Arno daignait lui offrir enjolivait son quotidien de fugitif, même s’il préférait le terme de voyageur, bien moins négatif que le premier.

« Arno, mon ami. Non pas que je commence à me lasser de ta moue boudeuse – ne crois pas cela, elle reste tout à fait à mon goût – mais j’aimerai voir de temps à autre un sourire égayer ton visage. Nous devons encore passer quelques jours à nous côtoyer. Si tu commences déjà à regretter ta décision, qu’est-ce que cela sera dans une semaine. »

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de velours rendant lentement l’âme (tout comme les lieux), le Marquis but une gorgée de son vin, seule et précieuse chose qu’il n’avait pu se résoudre à laisser pourrir au fin fond de la Cour.

« Vous feriez mieux de tenir votre langue, Marquis. Il serait pertinent de comprendre que par ces temps, c’est un atout qui vous attire de plus en plus d’ennuis. »

Arno lui décocha un regard terne, pas le moins du monde amusé. Il ne s’en formalisa pas, laissant même échapper un petit sourire, sans lâcher une seule seconde son assassin des yeux.

« Pourtant. Tu serais surpris de savoir ce que cette langue est capable de faire. »

L’assassin, qui auparavant buvait lui aussi dans son propre verre, eut un mal fou à cacher la toux soudaine qui le prit, ce qui donna la charmante impression qu’il venait de se noyer, et Sade se contenta de prendre un air satisfait face à la scène. Il y avait cette volonté touchante, chez Arno, de faire semblant d’avoir le contrôle alors qu’il n’en était rien ; et, même des années après avoir essuyé un style de parole qu’il aurait dû saisir depuis le temps, il se trouvait encore à trébucher au moindre sous-entendu comme s’il le rencontrait pour la première fois. Au-delà de trouver cette attitude incroyablement drôle, l’écrivain pensait qu’il s’agissait d’une preuve de naïveté presque émouvante, poétique.

« Vous… » Une énième quinte de toux secoua le jeune homme. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous trancher la gorge.

— Arno… Depuis le temps, je pensais que notre amitié était évidente… Même si elle n’est point très platonique. »

De Sade jouait avec le feu, et il le savait. Arno était un magma de passions informes, dangereux et montrant les crocs à la moindre approche ; pourtant, ce côté animal dont il pouvait faire preuve ne le rendait que plus alléchant aux yeux du Marquis. Arno représentait tout ce qu’il y avait de plus complexe chez l’homme. Insaisissable. Fier. Et terriblement fascinant.

« Marquis. Taisez-vous, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. »

Sur ces mots, l’assassin se posta à la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide et les épaules voûtées, comme si elles portaient tous les malheurs du monde (c’était probablement le cas, mais les squelettes d’Arno étaient bien enfermés à double-tour dans son coeur). Sade roula des yeux, pas le moins du monde intimidé, quand bien même il aurait pu lui briser la nuque dans une fraction de seconde.

Ils restèrent là, sans un mot de plus. Contrairement à l’opinion publique, l’écrivain ne parlait pas sans cesse ; combien de fois avait-il vu certains collaborateurs s’étonner de ses silences ? En réalité, il trouvait ces derniers bien plus propices à l’étude de ses interlocuteurs. Le langage du corps était alors assourdissant, moins camouflé par les paroles, et il ne lui suffisait que de quelques coups d’oeil pour anticiper celles qu’on allait lui servir. Certes, manier les dialogues était amusant, et il ne pensait pas se vanter en disant qu’il obtenait souvent ce qu’il voulait en ouvrant la bouche, mais Sade savait quand se taire. Tout était une question de temps.

Il était par exemple évident qu’Arno, malgré sa rencontre avec le petit Léon et la femme de l’orphelinat récemment, portait encore le deuil sur lui. Ici et là, par instants, un fantôme passait dans ses yeux assombris, et si Sade s’appliquait à le chasser par quelques remarques salaces, il le voyait souvent ressurgir dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Arno avait recouvré un semblant de volonté en se liant avec l’enfant, ayant visiblement compris qu’il lui restait des choses à faire au sein du pays, mais les souvenirs le prenaient parfois sans prévenir ; alors il se retrouvait là, les yeux dérivant à travers une fenêtre, et il ressemblait plus à une âme bloquée entre les deux mondes qu’à un homme.

Bien loin d’en être honteux, Sade s’adonnait alors à une observation minutieuse de sa personne. Sa posture, notamment : légèrement voûtée, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un état de relâchement émotionnel visible. Et pourtant, il y avait dans ces muscles crispés et ces épaules larges une force prête à bondir, à se tendre à la moindre menace, vestige d’un entraînement rigoureux au sein de cette petite Confrérie, sûrement. Son visage s’affaissait un peu, juste assez pour que le Marquis puisse y distinguer la bouche, le nez et les joues malgré la capuche, avec cette cicatrice qui se prolongeait jusqu’à son oeil gauche encore plongé dans l’ombre.

Quiconque serait rentré dans la pièce aurait pu se croire au sein d’un tableau : l’assassin assis sur une fenêtre, immobile dans la même position depuis des années, et l’écrivain sur son fauteuil qui le scrutait sans bouger, les yeux dardés sur lui avec une fascination brûlante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arno bougea enfin. Un mouvement lourd, vide de toute énergie ; il se laissa juste tomber de son perchoir pour atterrir un peu bas, dans un bruit sourd. Le Marquis, tiré de sa contemplation, n’ajouta rien, il ne chercha même pas à le retenir.

Qu’importe les évènements, Arno finissait toujours par revenir.

* * *

Il le fit. Le soir, lorsque de terribles rumeurs parvinrent à ses oreilles, il retourna en panique à Franciade, sans s’avouer que le désagréable sentiment embrouillant ses esprits était cette inquiétude, cette peur panique qu’il ne pouvait que haïr.

Le Marquis ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce où Arno l’avait laissé. Cette dernière était par ailleurs méconnaissable ; certes, dans ses souvenirs, la chambre ne s’était jamais éloignée de l’image du taudis ; mais là, c’était l’hécatombe. Des meubles, des bouteilles de vin brisées, des traces de balles dans les murs, des restes de livres qu’on avait outrageusement piétiné.

Et pas une seule trace du Marquis. Le peu d’affaires qu’il avait emporté avait disparu, pas même un bout de tissu n’avait été abandonné en guise d’indice. Une impasse, comme toutes celles qu’Arno avait détesté affronter.

De rage, il frappa dans le cadavre d’une armoire, fracassant un peu plus le bois pourri de sa carcasse. De Sade pouvait être n’importe tout. En prison ou sur les routes, il faudrait des semaines à l’assassin pour fouiller les moindres recoins de Paris à sa recherche.

 _S’il n’est pas mort_ , murmura sournoisement son inconscient.

Il ne put empêcher les frissons. Il ne put empêcher le cauchemar éveillé jetant une ombre à son âme. Encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs. Et après ? Qui serait de nouveau touché par son incompétence ? Léon ? Bonaparte ? N’avait-il pas répandu assez de malheurs autour de lui ? N’avait-il pas assez donné à la Faucheuse ?

« Eh bien, Arno ? On rêvasse ? Cela fait des heures que j’attends en bas, à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

…

(Arno ne sut s’il voulait encastrer son sourire dans le mur ou l’embrasser sous l’émotion.)

« Comment… Vous…

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là, ton beau visage est tout enlaidi. »

Le Marquis était effectivement au rez-de-chaussée, là où Arno avait eu l’habitude de rentrer par la fenêtre (stupide réflexe d’assassin). Visiblement, il s’était réfugié dans un petit placard renfoncé sous l’escalier, tout juste bon à stocker quelques seaux en métal, et l’assassin se demanda un instant comment l’homme avait-il pu se recroqueviller là-dedans. Son veston mauve était désormais affublé de plusieurs toiles d’araignée, quelques boutons avaient été arrachés, l’un de ses gants blancs manquait à l’appel, mais l’écrivain replaça gracieusement son haut-de-forme qui, dans une ironie assez cocasse, n’avait pas été abîmé. Il prit le temps d’épousseter ses épaules, ne tenant même pas compte de la déchirure au niveau de ses bas ocres, ou bien des boucles dorées de ses bottes brisées en deux qui cliquetaient au moindre pas. Il eut même l’audace d’afficher un rictus narquois.

L’assassin sauta presque des marches pour le rejoindre.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude qu’il ne prit pas la peine de camoufler – le temps pressait.

Sade l’observa en haussant un sourcil. Son rictus se transforma en une grimace méprisante alors qu’il balayait la pièce ravagée du regard, et la froideur dans ce dernier fit écho à sa voix :

« Il semble que quelqu’un ait réussi à détruire mon statut de guillotiné. Ce qui est, franchement, immensément regrettable. »

Arno se tendit immédiatement, voyant le reproche arriver avant même que les lèvres acides ne s’ouvrent de nouveau, le même reproche d’il y a des années, où il poussait les portes de ce qui avait été autrefois sa maison pour s’expliquer sur la mort de Monsieur De La Serre. Le besoin irrépressible de se justifier le fit s’avancer de quelques pas vers l’écrivain, avec une précipitation mal maîtrisée.

« Ce n’était pas moi. Je n’ai rien dit à personne, et… »

Il se tut de lui-même lorsque Sade le fixa brusquement. Pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier afficha une expression franchement déconcertée, et il lui répondit d’un ton perplexe :

« Bien sûr que ce n’était pas toi, Arno. Pourquoi me citer l’évidence ? »

L’assassin se figea. Il aurait dû hocher calmement de la tête, prétendre qu’il ne faisait que s’assurer d’être cru, mais un soulagement immense lui étouffa la poitrine. Déstabilisé, il tenta d’ignorer la remarque, cette évidence qu’il n’avait pas vue comme si évidente que ça.

« Personne d’autre ne le savait, reprit-il en se renfonçant instinctivement sous sa capuche. Qui… ? »

Sade lui jeta un drôle de regard, étrangement intrigué, avant de reporter son attention sur le désordre ambiant :

« Les voir n’était pas mon premier souci. Me cacher, en revanche, était une priorité. Et là où d’ordinaire, ce genre… D’impromptus visiteurs laissent échapper bon nombre d’informations, je n’ai pas pu en apprendre beaucoup. »

Il marqua une pause, tournant la tête vers le haut de l’escalier avec un froncement de sourcils.

« À part le fait qu’ils n’apprécient visiblement pas Plutarque. Ou La Fontaine. »

Arno n’avait jamais vraiment vu le Marquis en colère, mais à la mention de ces oeuvres littéraires, l’intonation de sa voix lui donna le sentiment d’être en danger de mort, même s’il n’était pas menacé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas retourner à Paris. On vous trouvera, qu’importe l’endroit où vous vous cacherez. »

La mâchoire du Marquis se contracta. Arno n’osa pas continuer. Le flegme de De Sade était quelque chose auquel il s’était si bien accommodé qu’il se doutait bien que sous ce masque de patience se cachait un lion que personne – et absolument personne – ne voulait réveiller.

« Je m’en doute bien, Arno. Mais je ne peux abandonner cette ville, on a trop besoin de moi. Et puis, ces bas sont bien sûr introuvables en campagne. »

Le ton se voulait léger, mais Arno sentait que derrière ces paroles en l’air, De Sade faisait tout pour ne pas exploser et faire vivre un enfer à Paris tout-entier. Le Marquis tapait nerveusement du pied, signe d’un agacement sévère ; il passa devant Arno sans le toucher ni même le regarder, faisant glisser ses doigts d’araignée sur la rampe d’escalier pour se contenir.

Quitter Paris ? C’était une plaisanterie. Franciade était déjà désagréable au possible, mais ce n’était rien comparé aux comportements des paysans. Son royaume, sa liberté lui manquait. Il n’en pouvait plus de fuir, de toujours fuir cette foutue prison qui ne cessait de lui courir après. Il avait déjà connu les briques froides de la Bastille ; sa tête était encore sur ses épaules mais à quel prix il l’avait payé ? Entre ces murs, il avait cru devenir fou.

Pauvre Arno. Il malmenait ce jeune homme tourmenté. Son inquiétude l’avait touché, il n’avait pas honte de le penser. Mais le _dire_ , Dieu que c’était une autre affaire. Peut-être qu’un jour, Arno comprendrait que malgré les nuages qui pouvaient assombrir son coeur, il ne cessait de briller d’une lumière plus éclatante que tous les diamants du monde.

« Je… Pourrais vous aider. Vous avez beau être insupportable, pour vous, je peux faire des efforts. »

Etait-ce de la timidité qu’il discernait dans sa voix ? Si la situation le permettait, il aurait pu en rire. Arno, le fier assassin, celui qui avait tout vu, tout combattu du haut de son jeune âge, ne le regardait pas en face, observant d’une manière faussement distraite la tapisserie se décollant du mur.

« Oh, regarde-toi, Arno. Belle sentimentalité pour un assassin. »

Immédiatement, l’intéressé se crispa, faisant mine d’ignorer une telle remarque ; et au moment où il allait répondre, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la rue, porté par la fenêtre restée ouverte – peut-être que les réflexes d’assassin n’étaient pas si stupides que ça. Les deux habitants tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers la porte, mais ce fut Arno qui réagit le premier.

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa le poignet du Marquis, totalement insensible à un contact qu’il ne se serait pas permis auparavant, et il s’empressa de l’entraîner à sa suite à l’étage, la voix quasi inaudible :

« Suivez-moi ! »

Sade n’eut pas le temps d’émettre le moindre son, agrippant son haut-de-forme pour qu’il ne tombe pas tandis qu’il gravissait les marches. Arrivé à l’étage, Arno le lâcha, se précipitant vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qu’il se passait – paniqué, il ne pensa même pas à activer la Vision d’Aigle.

Dans la rue, une dizaine de gardes bruyants observait la porte de la maison, tous bariolés de rouge.

Magnifique. Des templiers. Beaucoup trop nombreux, pour le peu de munitions qu’il lui restait. Discrètement, Arno se retourna vers le Marquis, qui scannait la pièce d’un regard préoccupé.

« On va passer par les toits, proposa-t-il à voix basse. Je vous couvr-

— Pas de suite, mon cher », l’interrompit Sade.

Une main lourde toqua à la porte, plus bas, mais l’écrivain lui tournait toujours le dos. Ébahi, Arno quitta son poste à la fenêtre, s’approchant de son homme avec une angoisse qu’il maîtrisait de moins en moins.

« Pardon ? » s’exclama-t-il, sûr d’avoir mal compris.

Il ne maîtrisa même pas le déploiement de la Vision d’Aigle, qui se déclencha automatiquement sous le danger approchant. Plongé dans des reflets bleus, il entendit la conversation qui prenait place au sein des Templiers, qui débattaient sur l’utilité de fouiller une deuxième fois la maison. La silhouette de Sade, au milieu des flous bleuâtres, ressortait dans un jaune vif qui lui brûlait presque les yeux, qui passait parfois au vert, et il entendit sa réponse comme s’il parlait à voix haute :

« Je ne t’ai pas envoyé chercher ce maudit manuscrit pour le perdre à cause d’étriqués », siffla l’écrivain avec agacement.

Arno cilla, ahuri, et la Vision d’Aigle s’estompa aussitôt. En quelques pas, il avait rejoint l’autre, qui s’était accroupi auprès de l’armoire dans laquelle il avait envoyé valser son pied plus tôt.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?! chuchota-t-il d’un air interdit.

— Ai-je l’air de plaisanter, Arno ? » rétorqua froidement Sade en ouvrant les portes fracassées.

La porte du rez-de-chaussée grinça, et l’assassin se précipita vers le mur de l’escalier, la lame secrète chuintant par réflexe hors de son brassard. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit le Marquis passer la main sur le fond de l’armoire, et il réalisa que cette dernière devait posséder un double fond. Durant un temps qui lui parut interminable, le regard concentré de Sade sonda sa cachette, et il entendit quelque chose cliquer à l’intérieur du bois ; l’instant d’après, l’homme en sortit un petit livre et s’empressa de le glisser à l’intérieur de son veston.

C’était déjà trop tard.

Dans la pièce à vivre, en bas, Arno entendait les Templiers marcher sans gêne sur les bris de meubles, et l’un d’entre eux posa un pied sur une marche. Si l’assassin tentait une élimination, même furtive, tous les autres seraient avertis de leur présence à cause du bois craquant. S’il ne faisait rien, la sentinelle finirait par arriver à leur niveau et donnerait l’alerte sans hésitation. Et s’ils tentaient d’aller à l’autre bout de la pièce, là où se trouvait la fenêtre (leur seule issue), ils seraient irrémédiablement vus.

Sade arriva à sa hauteur, aussi silencieux qu’une ombre, et Arno frissonna face à leur proximité. Instinctivement, il compta les balles qui lui restaient, ainsi que les lames encore enclenchées sur son brassard ; malgré son manque drastique de munitions, peut-être lui restait-il une chance à l’épée…

Et puis, le Marquis chuchota très bas :

« Inutile. »

Arno n’eut pas le temps de comprendre comment l’écrivain avait pu suivre son raisonnement : ce dernier leva la main à hauteur de la sienne, et au creux de celle-ci, il reconnut un prototype tout particulier.

Un fumigène.

L’assassin fixa la bombe en cachant très mal sa surprise – Lavoisier lui avait assuré que ce modèle-là était uniquement destiné à la Confrérie, _comment_ avait-il pu… ? Coupant court à ses questions intérieures, avec l’adrénaline qui le rappela bien vite à la situation, il s’empara de leur salut quasi providentiel, et visa la pièce en contrebas. Il fallait faire vite.

La fumée se répandit immédiatement. Sans les voir, il entendit les réactions outrées de leurs ennemis en contrebas. Les pas s’arrêtèrent, le bois cessa de craquer. Par réflexe, comme si c’était devenu une habitude, il attrapa de nouveau la manche du Marquis et le tira hors de l’armoire. D’un geste vif, il rejoignit la pièce et se pencha vers la cour sur laquelle la vitre donnait.

Les secondes passaient, il devait trouver une solution. Elle lui était pourtant évidente, en bas se trouvait un tas de vieux sofas pourrissant au soleil, de quoi réaliser un parfait atterrissage sans danger. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais le Marquis n’accepterait de sauter. Il avait littéralement une demie-seconde pour le convaincre, avant que la fumée ne se dissipe et que les templiers ne se décident à faire des ravages.

« Marquis, vous avez confiance en moi, n’est-ce pas ?

— Arno, je trouve cette question très touchante de ta part mais ce n’est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour-

— Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

Ni d’une, ni de deux, il attrapa le Marquis par les épaules et le poussa à travers le trou béant que formait la fenêtre ouverte. Il eut à peine le temps d’entendre son hurlement rageur que déjà, un Templier rescapé de leur précédente attaque se précipitait avec férocité sur lui. Arno reçut son poids d’un coup ; dans la brutalité du mouvement, les deux hommes basculèrent en arrière.

Bien évidemment, son dos craqua au contact du sol. Arno ne put retenir le grognement de douleur qui s’échappa de ses lèvres, pendant un instant, l’inconscience le prit. Sous le choc, il discernait à peine son ennemi, avachi sur lui et l’écrasant de toute sa masse. Arno n’eut pas le temps de parer le premier coup, ni le deuxième. À l’aveugle, il chercha à parer, saisissant au vol le troisième coup, mais son autre main était bloquée sous son dos, le forçant, une fois de plus, à encaisser une énième décharge de douleur.

Puis il y eut un éclair coloré. La masse disparue, il put enfin respirer.

Arno bénissait la vivacité d’esprit du Marquis, qui avait cet éclat de génie en abattant le Templier d’un coup de tabouret dans le crâne (il avait laissé par mégarde son arme à la Cour ; décidément, la malchance peuplait son destin).

L’assassin eut à peine le temps de le remercier, la course reprit. Sous les torrents de pluie, les deux hommes parcouraient les rues de Franciade, courant à en perdre haleine au milieu des bâtiments délabrés. Arno priait pour qu’au lieu du ciel, ce soit un miracle qui leur tombe sur la tête. Ils ne pouvaient délibérément pas parcourir toute la ville à pied, De Sade n’aurait jamais la volonté de se dépenser bien longtemps.

« Arno, ralentis le rythme ! Aux dernières nouvelles je n’ai suivi aucun entraînement pour devenir une machine à tuer !

— Marquis, je ne vais pas non plus vous porter !

— Honnêtement cela ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde. »

Arno ne chercha même pas à empêcher le soupir mi-las, mi-amusé qui s’échappa de ses lèvres.

Il était bien évidemment inutile de chercher un cocher au sein de Franciade, surtout à cette heure. L’esprit tournant à plein régime, l’assassin chercha une option, comprenant que celle de courir indéfiniment sous la pluie n’était pas viable, notamment pour semer leurs poursuivants.

Et puis, au détour d’une ruelle, il tomba sur leur salut. Le miracle, donc, leur apparaissait finalement bel et bien.

« Ici ! »

L’exclamation ne servait à rien, puisque l’écrivain courait toujours sur ses talons. Ils dérapèrent dans la boue, et Arno faillit perdre l’équilibre en arrivant au bout de l’impasse. Il entendait déjà le reproche acide du Marquis quant au cul-de-sac, mais avant même qu’il ne puisse protester, il le poussa vers le contrepoids qui allaient leur sauver la vie.

« Au vu du nombre de fois où vous vous languissez d’un contact physique, Marquis, vous allez pouvoir vous amuser, lança-t-il avec sarcasme en posant une main sur la corde.

— Loin de moi l’idée de critiquer cette évasion, mon cher, rétorqua Sade d’une voix faussement légère qui cachait une véritable contrariété, mais cela m’a tout l’air d’une impasse.

— Gardez la main sur la corde.

— Et en quoi cela va-t-il m’aider, je te prie ? »

Arno retint un grognement frustré, dégainant sa lame secrète en entendant les cris de leurs poursuivants résonner dans les ruelles voisines.

« Juste. Ne la lâchez pas, s’il vous plaît. »

Le « s’il vous plaît » sembla faire grand effet sur Sade, qui esquissa un petit sourire en obéissant. Arno posa un pied sur la table en bois, empoignant à son tour la corde, et il lâcha avec une résignation fatiguée :

« Accrochez-vous. »

Sade ne se le fit pas redire deux fois.

Il choisit de passer un bras autour du creux de ses reins, et l’assassin ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il s’agissait-là d’un triste choix si le Marquis comptait s’y accrocher pour survivre à leur envolée, l’obligeant à l’enlacer à son tour pour pouvoir couper la corde. Le petit rictus qu’il capta du coin de l’oeil lui indiqua qu’au contraire, tout ceci était un choix parfaitement réfléchi ; et il se retint à peine de jurer en tranchant la corde d’un coup sec, le temps ne leur étant plus permis.

Le contrepoids les propulsa violemment à la verticale, tout droit vers les toits des immeubles. Arno avait l’habitude de sentir son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine sous l’adrénaline de telles manoeuvres, l’ayant utilisée maintes fois lorsqu’il était en mission ; mais le fait de transporter une autre personne contre lui rendait la chose plus maladroite et risquée. Quand les deux oiseaux arrivèrent à destination, flottant quelques fractions de secondes en l’air sous l’impulsion, l’assassin se réceptionna avec plus de difficulté sur les tuiles mouillées. Il s’accrocha à Sade, et Sade s’accrocha à lui pour rester debout.

Un instant, ils restèrent immobiles, Arno déclenchant – volontairement, cette fois – la Vision d’Aigle pour savoir où se trouvaient leurs poursuivants. Il remarqua deux taches en rouge dans l’impasse qu’ils venaient de quitter, et entendit leurs jurons avec une satisfaction toute personnelle. La présence de la silhouette en jaune ondulant avec le vert, toute proche de lui, le força cependant à revenir à une vision normale s’il souhaitait distinguer quoi que ce soit d’autre.

« C’était certainement quelque chose », ronronna Sade dans son oreille.

Immédiatement, Arno brisa l’étreinte, dégageant vivement le bras à sa taille en crispant les mains.

« Ne pensez pas que cela deviendra une habitude, déclara-t-il froidement.

— Allons, Arno. C’est pourtant un cadre très romantique que tu nous as trouvé là. »

Ce faisant, le Marquis désigna joyeusement la petite ville illuminée qui s’étendait face à eux, la pluie forte battant son haut-de-forme en ruisselant sur les rebords, ce qui trempait misérablement ses habits déchirés.

« Légers problèmes d’humidité, en revanche. »

Arno n’en fut pas sûr, mais il aurait juré que l’homme venait de lui faire un clin d’oeil. Ce qu’il décida d’ignorer, que la chose ait eu lieu ou non. Encore essoufflé par la course-poursuite – tout comme Sade, qui, même s’il faisait mine de maîtriser la situation, ne pouvait pas cacher le soulèvement répétitif de sa poitrine – il baissa la tête, regardant les gouttes d’eau glisser de sa capuche vers les tuiles en s’écrasant dans son champ de vision. Arno souffla longtemps, réfléchissant à la suite.

Il ne connaissait qu’un seul endroit dans Franciade, mis à part la cathédrale et l’auberge. Et il n’était même pas certain que l’on accepte l’homme qu’il souhaitait aider à survivre.

Amener Sade dans un orphelinat n’était pas la plus brillante des idées, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait.

« Marquis, maintenant vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis.

— En d’autres circonstances, j’aurais volontairement accepté mais-

— Taisez-vous. » Arno se massa les sinus, préalablement agacé par la scène qui risquait de suivre. « Tout Paris est à vos trousses. Certes. Mais il y a un endroit où on ne pensera jamais venir vous chercher. Et non, ce n’est pas un couvent. Vous avez traumatisé assez de nonnes comme ça. »

Le Marquis eut un petit rire moqueur, puis enleva son chapeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnant, l’air étrangement plus léger qu’à l’habitude.

« Arno, tu as toujours le chic pour trouver les mots justes. Tu aurais fait un merveilleux écrivain.

— C’est cela. Vous voyez le bâtiment avec les tuiles rouges ? C’est l’orphelinat de Madame Margot. Les combles sont vides et rarement fouillés, vous vous poserez là-bas le temps que les choses se calment. »

De Sade avait repris son sérieux (comment cet homme faisait-il pour changer aussi vite d’émotions ? c’était encore pire que chez Bonaparte) et observait le paysage sans un mot, comme plongé en pleine réflexion.

L’idée d’Arno ne lui déplaisait pas – être logé, sans payer, sous un toit solide qui ne menaçait pas de s’effondrer toutes les cinq minutes, il ne pouvait pas s’en plaindre – cependant, quelque chose le taraudait sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi.

Être ainsi debout aux côtés d’Arno, parcourant les toits de Paris lui semblait être une scène étrangement familière, teintée d’un agréable sentiment de tranquillité qu’il n’avait que trop peu connu. Et comme pour sublimer cette pause dans les folies parisiennes, un rayon de soleil mourant vint briser l’épaisseur étouffante des nuages dans une improbable harmonie.

« J’imagine qu’il nous faut continuer notre aventure dans les airs… »

Sa voix était basse, un murmure qui se distinguait rarement au milieu des habituelles remarques sarcastiques. Arno observait le Marquis, tout aussi perdu dans ses pensées que lui, se demandant tout ce qui pouvait bien bouillonner dans cette tête trop pleine. De Sade avait peut-être un flegme qui ne le quittait jamais, mais là, cette traditionnelle attitude avait doucement basculé dans un calme léger qui seyait à merveille le visage de son compagnon d’un jour.

« Arno ? Reprends tes esprits, tu t’es encore perdu mon cher. »

Se perdre, c’était bien la seule chose qu’il faisait en ce moment.


	2. La chemise tombe, mais pas le rideau

Si la pluie avait laissé place à une lune timide, descendre des toits après avoir marché dessus pendant plus d’un quart d’heure s’avéra une épreuve délicate. Déjà, parce que le Marquis ne semblait pas capable de laisser passer la moindre occasion pour complimenter sa façon de se baisser ou de glisser le long des gouttières à grand renforts de sous-entendus ; ensuite, parce que les prises étaient encore trempées, les rendant plus précaires que d’ordinaire, surtout lorsqu’il devait à la fois surveiller ses appuis et ceux de Sade, qui n’était absolument pas habitué à crapahuter en hauteur. Là où Arno serait descendu en quelques secondes, ils mirent plusieurs minutes à retrouver le plancher des vaches, toujours aussi boueux à cause du temps.

L’assassin se félicita de n’avoir que deux ou trois pas à faire pour rejoindre la porte de l’orphelinat, ne sachant pas s’il aurait été capable d’avancer plus longtemps – que ce soit à cause de son état physique, de leurs poursuivants toujours présents au sein de la ville, ou des remarques insupportables de son compagnon. Laissant Sade replacer ses vêtements et son chapeau pour avoir l’air un minimum présentable, il alla frapper le heurtoir, ses yeux dérivant nerveusement sur les rues pourtant désertes à cette heure de la nuit. L’attente fut longue, et au moment où le judas coulissa dans un fracas de métal, Arno réprima un sursaut.

La figure de Madame Margot, à la lueur de sa chandelle, le rassura cependant immédiatement.

« Arno ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton surpris. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

L’assassin redressa un peu sa capuche, suffisamment pour que la gérante puisse apercevoir son expression.

« J’ai besoin de votre aide, expliqua-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait neutre.

— En pleine nuit ?

— C’est… Vraiment urgent, madame.

— Expliquez-vous. »

Au même moment, Sade le rejoignait devant la grille, et les yeux méfiants de Madame Margot se dardèrent subitement sur lui, le dévisageant dans un calme étrange. Intérieurement, Arno nota qu’elle semblait sincèrement réservée, et comprit qu’elle ne laisserait pas n’importe qui entrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait ses enfants.

Ce qui était parfaitement louable.

« Je vous demande asile, commença-t-il d’un ton très respectueux. Cet homme a besoin d’être caché pour un temps, et je-

— Je connais cet homme. »

Arno eut un mal fou à ne pas grimacer. Le timbre de voix de la vieille femme était plus froid qu’il ne l’avait jamais entendu, et ses sourcils s’étaient froncés maintenant qu’elle avait reconnu le visage tant de fois croqué sur les journaux à scandale. Sade ne s’en formalisa pas, penchant son haut-de-forme avec un petit rictus pour la saluer (l’eau accumulée dans ses rebords coula au sol, creusant la boue dans un « sploch » peu gracieux). 

« Madame. Ravi de voir que ma réputation me précède. »

L’intéressée ignora totalement son introduction. Elle braqua ses yeux durs sur l’assassin.

« Il est hors de question que j’héberge cet homme dans mon orphelinat. Je suis désolée, Arno. »

Elle allait refermer la trappe sans rien ajouter, mais Arno tendit la main vers l’ouverture par réflexe pour l’en empêcher. Il grimaça en retard, comprenant que si la femme décidait de la fermer quand même, ses doigts allaient en souffrir ; mais heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« S’il vous plaît ! Je me porte garant de son comportement, je ne connais personne d’autre à part vous…

— Si vous le connaissez si bien que ça, rétorqua froidement Madame Margot, alors vous devez certainement savoir de quels crimes cet individu est accusé. Et vous comprendrez par là-même ma réticence à le nourrir sous le même toit que mes enfants. »

L’étincelle qui embrasa ses yeux à ces mots lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Je… Pardonnez-moi du dérangement Madame, j’aurais dû me douter d’une telle réponse. Toutes mes excuses. »

Arno fit un pas en arrière, vaincu. Il n’avait ni la force, ni l’envie d’argumenter contre une personne qu’il tenait en haute estime. Arno était simplement épuisé, les émotions extrêmes qu’il avait pu ressentir tout au long de la journée avaient vidé le peu d’énergie qui lui restait. Il n’avait même plus le courage de se tourner vers De Sade, de supporter une énième de ses remarques acerbes ou sous-entendus douteux.

« Eh bien… Tant de péripéties pour si peu de résultats. Cela aura été une belle aventure. »

La phrase de trop. Pris par un soudain trop-plein de volonté, Arno se retourna vivement, prêt à laisser-aller toute la négativité accumulée sur ce sourire des Enfers et enfin faire comprendre au Marquis à quel point il était un être humain absolument détestable.

« Arno, attendez ! » Le jeune homme se figea dans ses gestes, la douce voix de Madame Margot sonnant comme un carillon à ses oreilles. « Deux heures. Et vous le surveillez. C’est tout ce que je peux vous offrir. »

Il y eut un cliquetis, celui d’une clé rouillée que l’on tournait dans une serrure peu huilée. La porte de l’orphelinat s’ouvrit sur la figure de Madame Margot disparaissant dans la nuit, laissant derrière elle la faible lumière qu’offrait la bougie.

Arno voulu la suivre, la remercier de tout son coeur et lui offrir la reconnaissance que cette grande âme méritait, mais le Marquis lui passa devant sans aucune considération, se faufilant dans le bâtiment tel un serpent prêt à sévir.

L’assassin ne le lâcha pas d’une semelle, le saisissant presque au col pour l’empêcher de fouiller dans toute la bâtisse. C’est quasiment en le traînant qu’ils se posèrent sous les fils de poussière des combles. Le regard d’Arno était dur ; De Sade avait parfaitement compris que s’il ouvrait ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois la bouche, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Tandis que l’assassin se posait à même le sol, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage de façon à somnoler une heure ou deux (on ne dormait pas avec un tel débauché à ses côtés), le Marquis se posa gracilement sur un siège voltairien éventré, se calant au milieu des coussins aussi ternes que ramollis.

Les deux hommes ne pipèrent mot jusqu’à ce que le soleil se lève ; la faible lumière dorée caressait le visage reposé d’Arno dans une délicate harmonie. La scène semblait tirée d’une peinture, tant les couleurs, la pose, l’expression du jeune homme s’accordaient à la perfection. Le Marquis aurait pu l’observer pendant encore de longues heures, juste le temps de contempler chaque détail de son beau protégé, chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice, chaque imperfection qui ne troublait en aucun cas le sublime de l’instant. 

Arno ne considérait probablement pas l’éclat émanant de sa personne. Il vivait, volant d’un endroit à un autre sans se rendre compte de l’impact qu’avait son charisme sur les autres. Tout Paris avait déjà vu l’éclat de son manteau et entendu les puissants octaves de sa voix, tout  _ Paris  _ avait déjà été envoûté par cette forme ondulant au sein de la foule, mais non ; Arno continuait de se persuader qu’il n’était qu’un parmi tant d’autres, qu’une simple, minuscule partie d’une immense humanité. Arno savait des choses, beaucoup de choses même, mais sa connaissance de lui-même témoignait d’une touchante naïveté qui n’avait cessé de fasciner le Marquis.

Un bruit le sortit brusquement de sa contemplation. Sur ses gardes, Sade tendit une oreille, ne daignant pas se lever de son siège, mais il porta une main de rapace sur le manuscrit de Condorcet à l’intérieur de son veston. Bien évidemment, il ne s’agissait pas d’un ennemi, impossible dans une bâtisse comme celle-ci lorsqu’elle était si fermement gardée. Mais il connaissait le tempérament des enfants quand il s’agissait de voler ce qui n’était pas à eux. Curieux, il attendit que le gamin (ou la gamine) ne se trahisse, restant immobile dans son coin d’ombre. Il jouait si bien le rôle de la statue que quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette d’un orphelin se dessina à l’entrée de la pièce.

Celui-ci n’était pas habillé de manière très stricte, ce qui n’était pas étonnant vu l’endroit où il logeait ; mais il nota la petite épée en fer accrochée à sa ceinture et la manière dont le gamin agrippait la garde comme s’il était prêt à dégainer à tout instant. Une attitude étrangement méfiante, qu’il avait souvent vue sur Arno lorsqu’il ne souhaitait pas utiliser son brassard, mais trop maladroite, donnant l’impression que l’enfant l’avait recopiée sur quelqu’un. Au bout d’un moment ce dernier s’avança jusqu’au milieu de la pièce, observant curieusement l’assassin somnolant à même le sol. Son visage finit par s’éclairer en le reconnaissant, et Sade choisit ce moment précis pour révéler sa présence.

« Je suis sûr, petit, que tu n’es pas censé être là. »

Il afficha un petit rictus satisfait en voyant l’enfant sursauter, et aussitôt brandir son épée de manière féroce.

« Vous êtes qui ?! » demanda-t-il d’une voix déterminée.

Le Marquis marqua une pause avant de répondre, agrandissant son sourire. Peut-être y avait-il une justice, en ce bas monde, qui l’autorisait à se distraire quand Arno aurait préféré le sérieux.

L’enfant, en ne le voyant pas répondre, insista d’un ton nerveux :

« Répondez !

— Ta mère ne t’as donc pas appris à t’introduire avant de demander leur identité aux autres, Léon ? »

L’intéressée se figea subitement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi… Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

— Parce que je le lui ai donné, résonna soudainement une autre voix. Néanmoins, il a raison. Tu ne devrais pas être là, Léon. »

Sade observa Arno qui n’avait pas bougé, la tête toujours renfoncée sous sa capuche, mais qui avait parlé comme s’il avait lui aussi entendu l’enfant s’introduire dans le grenier. Légèrement déçu que son petit jeu soit si rapidement fini, le Marquis roula des yeux d’un air ennuyé. Tout ce suspense parti en fumée, un vrai gâchis.

Léon baissa son épée, et un grand sourire barra son visage lorsqu’Arno ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder à son tour. Sans hésiter, il se précipita sur l’assassin, s’agenouillant à sa hauteur avec une joie à crever le plafond. Et pour la première fois, Sade vit son homme abaisser sa capuche pour dévoiler la même expression sincèrement heureuse.

« Arno !

— C’est moi, petit homme. Maintenant, range-moi cette épée avant que tu ne tues quelqu’un.

— Je me suis entraîné, tu sais ? Dans la cour de l’orphelinat ! J’ai progressé !

— Je n’en doute pas. »

Sade ne lui avait jamais connu un tel sourire. Arno passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux courts du jeune garçon, l’écoutant babiller sans montrer le moindre signe d’agacement. Léon s’était assis juste à côté de l’assassin, bougeant ses petits bras à une vitesse que seuls les enfants étaient capables de réaliser. Ses grands yeux brillaient d’excitation et d’admiration pour l’adulte en face de lui, il semblait presque avoir oublié la troisième présence qui apportait une ombre au tableau.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’entendre ce que Madame Margot t’a dit, je l’ai juste vu descendre t’ouvrir. 

— Combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas écouter les conversations... » Arno soupira mais il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté en écoutant le garçon. « Cela t’attirera des ennuies, un jour où l’autre. »

En les observant minutieusement, Sade compris pourquoi ils s’entendaient si bien, et surtout pourquoi Arno avait pris le jeune orphelin en affection. Léon était exactement une plus jeune version de l’assassin ; intrépide, courageux et extrêmement tête brûlée. S’il suivait les conseils si précieux d’Arno, le gamin pourrait aller loin malgré son actuelle situation. 

« En attendant, tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là ! » Le ton insolent du gamin arracha un sourire malicieux au Marquis. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Est-ce que je peux t’aider ?

— Ne t’emballe pas, petit homme. Ce n’est pas une affaire pour toi, cette fois-ci. Je… Enfin, nous faisons juste une pause à l’abri des regards. Le temps file, d’ailleurs. Nous allons rentrer, et toi tu vas retourner sagement dans ta chambre. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, l’assassin se leva promptement tout en balayant la poussière de son costume d’un geste distrait, sous la moue déçue de Léon qui comptait bien ne pas lâcher l’affaire.

« Allez, dis-moi ! Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose !

— Il est tenace, ce petit. Il me rappelle étrangement quelqu’un. »

À l’intervention du Marquis, Arno leva les yeux au ciel et termina de nettoyer sa veste, tandis que Léon le dévisageait avec méfiance, son expression tranchant radicalement avec le sourire qui illuminait précédemment son visage.

« C’est qui ? » Marmonna le petit garçon en restant caché derrière la stature d’Arno. « Il fait peur.

— Léon-

— Laisse, Arno. Ce jeune homme me semble très... intéressant. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Léon pour dévaler les escaliers dans un petit cri apeuré, fuyant la présence du Marquis du mieux qu’il pouvait. Le regard de l’assassin se fit, eh bien, assassin. Sade y répondit par un sourire.

« Nous avons assez traîné ici. Il nous faut partir.

— Ce ton froid que tu mets dans ta voix me rend toute chose.

— Concentrez-vous sur les endroits qui pourraient nous accueillir au lieu de ma voix. Il nous faut une voiture. »

À ces mots, Arno remit sa capuche, cachant à nouveau son visage. Sade aurait pu s’en plaindre, mais il haussa un sourcil d’un air perplexe, sans se départir de son rictus.

« Tu m’emmènes en voyage romantique ? Où allons-nous donc ? J’espère que tu ne comptes pas descendre vers Toulon. Une horrible ville. Un bagne insupportable. »

Intérieurement, l’assassin commençait à se demander s’il n’allait pas livrer lui-même le Marquis au lieu de chercher à le sauver. Il ignora ses questions, pressant le pas vers la sortie des combles, mais il n’entendit pas les talons de Sade claquer dans son dos. Intrigué, il se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d’oeil.

« Vous venez ? » s’impatienta-t-il d’une voix fatiguée.

L’écrivain lui décocha un petit sourire étrange, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta finalement de lui obéir, ce qu’il trouva incroyablement reposant.

Arrivé au couloir de la sortie, désormais bien mieux éclairé avec le soleil matinal, ils tombèrent à nouveau sur Madame Margot, qui les attendait dans une posture étrangement raide. Au fond du corridor, on entendait les bruits de chaises qui raclent et des cuillères contre les bols : les enfants venaient de se lever, et Arno fut satisfait d’avoir choisi le bon moment pour partir. D’un hochement de tête, il salua la vieille femme, tandis que Sade restait en retrait dans un signe de bonne volonté divine. Ses vêtements avaient séché, mais les traces de leur fuite se voyaient encore ; qu’il s’agisse de son veston sale, des bas encore déchirés ou des chaussures abîmées. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, chez cet homme, qui donnait l’impression qu’il aurait pu porter les pires haillons de la Terre et garder le même charisme envoûtant ; une espèce d’aura qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes, de ses sourires vampiriques à ses mouvements élégants de la main.

« Merci, lança Arno en se détournant de ses observations intérieures. Merci  _ infiniment _ . »

Le mot prenait un sens tout particulier sur sa langue, tant il le pensait. Il n’y avait pas assez de gratitude sur Terre pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait quand il voyait la générosité de cette femme, qui enflait d’autant plus quand on savait qui elle avait accepté d’héberger.

« Soyez prudent, Arno. »

Le vouvoiement ne concernait que lui.

Le léger sourire tendre qu’elle lui adressa s’évanouit dès qu’elle reporta son attention sur Sade, qui avait tourné la tête vers la porte d’où s’étouffaient quelques rires enfantins avec un peu trop d’intérêt. Sa voix froide glaça le corridor tout entier.

« Maintenant, sortez d’ici. »

L’assassin ne se le fit pas redire : d’une main ferme, il poussa la porte pour rencontrer l’air extérieur, et il perçut les talons du Marquis lui emboîter le pas.

« Que Dieu vous garde, madame », lança subitement l’intéressé en se retournant au dernier moment pour ôter son haut-de-forme.

En réponse, la porte lui claqua violemment au nez. Sade ne s’en formalisa pas, un rictus goguenard aux lèvres, et remit élégamment son chapeau en place. Il pivota alors pour tomber face à face avec Arno, décidément bien proche, qui le fixa avec l’orage dans les yeux :

« Je pensais que vous étiez agnostique, déclara ce dernier d’un ton sévère.

— C’est effectivement le cas. Je vois que tu m’écoutes, quand tu ne te contentes pas de prendre la mine d’un chien battu. »

Arno passa sa main gantée sur son visage fatigué. Calme. Inspiration, expiration. Il n’avait qu’à trouver une voiture, une simple et basique voiture, et il serait enfin débarrassé du Diable en personne. Avec un peu de chance, si mère fortune lui accordait une quelconque considération, il trouverait son bonheur au coin de la rue et il ne lui resterait plus qu’à rentrer chez lui pour s’y enfermer à double-tour pendant trois semaines.

« Marquis, on va passer un accord. Jusqu’à ce que je vous trouve une voiture, je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sortir de votre bouch-

— J’espère que j’aurais toujours l’autorisation de sortir autre chose… »*

Cette fois-ci, il n’y eut pas de Madame Margot et de parole sainte pour le stopper dans ses folies. Il eut de la chance que le col du Marquis ne se déchire pas lorsqu’il s’en saisit à pleines mains. Toute la tension accumulée brillait de rage dans ses yeux assombris : Sade n’avait jamais eu peur d’Arno malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu voir de ses capacités, mais dans cet instant-précis, les sueurs froides qui coulèrent le long de son dos se rapprochaient bien trop de ce sentiment. 

« La ferme. La. Ferme. Je n’en peux plus de vous. Vous me tapez sur les nerfs, Marquis. Vous n’êtes plus roi ici, vous n’avez plus rien ; enfin si, la police à vos trousses. Alors arrêtez de faire le malin, arrêtez de faire comme si de rien n’était et obéissez moi. »

Il se calma soudainement, comme brûlé par ses propres mots. Dans un toc, il rabattit un peu sa capuche sur ses yeux, triturant nerveusement le tissu bleu, perdu dans un flot de pensées qu’il ne pouvait stopper.

Il avait l’impression de perdre de son temps, de dépenser le peu d’énergie qu’il pouvait accumuler dans une suite d'événements stupides, inutiles et bien trop prenants psychologiquement. La seule touche de lumière qu’il avait pu avoir durant ces derniers mois était sa précédente entrevue avec Léon ; le petit garçon était comme des bulles de joie qui troublaient l’eau boueuse dans laquelle il s’était embourbé tout au long de sa vie.

Sade, en face, s’était figé. Pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il ne bougea pas, immobile, et les traits de son visage se durcirent comme du marbre. Alors qu’il le tenait encore à pleines mains, Arno vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux, et il se relâcha légèrement, surpris de voir la situation passer d’une colère explosive à une tension froide. Le Marquis parla alors, lentement, et tout son agacement fut réduit à néant en quelques mots :

« Je pense qu’il serait sage de te rappeler ce que je suis capable de faire, et ce que j’ai déjà fait par le passé. Notamment pour ta petite personne, Arno. »

Sur le coup, il fut incapable d’ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, des millions de phrases tournoyant pourtant dans sa tête – des services, de la part de cet homme ? Alors qu’il était celui qui s’était appliqué à lui faciliter le quotidien lors de missions précédentes ? L’assassin resta interdit, et l’étincelle incroyablement dangereuse qui s’alluma dans les prunelles sombres à quelques centimètres des siennes lui coupa toute animosité.

« Lâche-moi. »

L’ordre fut lâché avec tant d’autorité qu’il obéit. Incrédule, il vit alors le visage de Sade s’éclairer subitement, passant d’une expression fermée à un sourire satisfait, et il recula de plusieurs pas lorsque l’homme pencha la tête vers lui en le dépassant, si près qu’il put sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Dans ses yeux, l’orage grondait toujours.

« Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? » demanda son compagnon d’un ton faussement enjoué.

Arno lui emboîta rapidement le pas au milieu des rues, sans trouver la force de s’énerver à nouveau, et il répondit presque par automatisme :

« Là où on trouvera une voiture. »

C’était comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, et pourtant, l’assassin avait l’impression que toute la situation avait été renversée par un coup de pied violent du destin. Non pas qu’il ait  _ craint  _ le Marquis, mais il avait été pris au dépourvu ; et il se fit la note mentale de ne plus jamais être ainsi surpris. Un malaise persistant lui collait désormais à la peau, et il n’arrivait pas à le déguiser comme le faisait si bien l’autre.

Les deux hommes se mirent en marche dans un silence glacial. Un vent frais s’était faufilé entre les rues, traversant les trous de leurs vêtements et faisant onduler leurs mèches de cheveux avec malice. En quelques secondes d’altercation, ils étaient devenus deux étrangers, ne se jetant pas même un regard un coin de temps à autre comme ils avaient l’habitude de faire.

Arno se repassait en boucle les mots du Marquis, cherchant une réponse, un indice derrière ces paroles pleines d’un sens qu’il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Dans ses souvenirs, la dernière fois qu’il avait quémandé de l’aide chez ce personnage remontait à déjà quelques années ; il ne voyait absolument pas quel était l’objectif de toute cette haine déversée. 

Le Marquis était définitivement trop complexe pour lui. (Arno avait l’impression de n’amasser que des gens de la même trempe dans sa vie. Il devait avoir une certaine fascination pour ce qu’il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.)

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, Arno avait ralenti la marche, les yeux dans le vague et l’esprit dans le brouillard. Une suite de pensées peu cohérentes, une superposition de visages, de bout de phrases qui revenaient en boucle, sans qu’il ne puisse les contrôler. Des yeux clairs, métalliques suivaient des yeux bien plus sombres, bien plus chaleureux, gardant à chaque fois cet éclat si particulier, cette chose cachée qu’il avait beau creuser pendant des heures et heures sans jamais y mettre des mots.

Mécaniques, ses mains plongèrent dans les poches de son long manteau, l’épais cuir de ses gants rencontrant le papier fragile des missives. Arno effleura les lettres sans vraiment les saisir ; à quoi bon, il les avait tant relues que l’arrondi des lettres tracées à la va-vite était inscrit à jamais dans sa mémoire. 

Le mutisme de l’assassin n’était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du Marquis. Arno, son Arno ne cessait jamais de replonger dans le gouffre de ses souvenirs. Qu’importe l’heure de la journée, que le soleil brille haut dans le ciel ou que la lune dévoile les secrets de ses cratères, Arno finissait par redevenir ce touchant mystère qu’il avait toujours été. Le Marquis n’arrivait même plus à être en colère après lui ; incroyable, de voir comment l’assassin pouvait influencer sur ses sentiments malgré lui.

Arno et Sade gardèrent le silence une fois à l’intérieur de la voiture réquisitionnée pour Paris. Par chance, les ivrognes aux alentours ne posaient pas beaucoup de question ; c’était donc en toute discrétion que les deux hommes s’étaient installés sur la banquette arrière. L’intérieur de la voiture était abîmé, le tissu des sièges était rongé par les mites et l’odeur de renfermé imprégnait le bois de la structure et pourtant, le Marquis avait su tenir sa langue dans sa bouche pour se contenter de la bonne étoile qui ne cessait de veiller sur eux depuis le début de leurs escapades.

« Je vous ai pris ceci. »

Sade fut presque surpris de l’entendre parler. Arno, se sortir lui-même de ses oubliettes du passé ? Jamais il n’avait daigné se détourner de ses pensées quand il était dans la même pièce, et si cela n’était pas pour ses remarques ou un événement au-dehors, l’assassin aurait pu rester bloqué des heures. Dans ses mains, remarqua-t-il alors, venait d’apparaître un léger paquet, sûrement sorti des plis de son uniforme. Il le lui tendit avec des gestes raides, presque mécaniques, dûs à leur altercation précédente.

« Si vous devez entrer dans Paris, vous devez au moins avoir l’air présentable. »

Sade haussa un sourcil, recevant avec élégance le cadeau. Il arracha le papier, accompagné par les renâclements des chevaux et les encouragements du cocher faiblement distincts au-dehors. Enfin, il découvrit une nouvelle paire de bas, destinée à remplacer celle qui était actuellement déchirée au niveau de ses mollets et qui ne tenait encore que par un miracle de la décence assez ironique pour sa personne.

Il releva la tête pour toiser Arno, qui avait volontairement détourné les yeux pour fixer la fenêtre. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Est-ce un présent, mon cher ?

— Surtout pour que l’entrée nous soit plus pratique. »

Un instant, il croisa le regard détaché de l’assassin dans le reflet du verre, en guise d’avertissement.

Sa remarque salace mourut avec une certaine contrariété sur sa langue.

Tranquillement, le Marquis déposa les bas sur la portion de banquette libre à sa portée, avant de se pencher pour dégrafer les boucles encore en place sur ses chaussures. Même dans une telle position, il imagina très bien le regard interdit qu’Arno lui lança :

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

Au moment où la question lui était posée, il finissait de se débarrasser de sa seconde bottine.

« Eh bien, il va bien falloir que je les enfile à un moment, non ?

— Vous vous changez  _ maintenant ? _

— Est-ce un problème ? »

Sade lui décocha un rictus en s’emparant des bas – il n’y avait pas de mot pour exprimer l’étincelle qui le faisait pétiller lorsqu’Arno le scrutait de cet air ahuri.

« Il en est hors de question.

— Voyons Arno, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu aimes déjà ce qui se profile.

— Je ne- Marquis, vous n’avez pas intérêt à-

— Oups, trop tard. »

Il se penchait déjà pour ôter le reste, et si la main d’Arno se posa un instant sur son épaule dans le but – vain – de l’en empêcher, elle disparut bien vite lorsque son propriétaire se brisa presque le cou pour regarder par la fenêtre, un rouge furieux aux joues. Si cela n’avait pas été pour son occupation principale, Sade se serait arrêté pour admirer son expression.

« Arno, enfin. Ne fais pas semblant d’être gêné. Toi comme moi savons très bien que la nudité ne te gène pas tant que ça…

— Marquis arrêtez.

— Tu sais bien ce qu’on raconte sur les militaires, une fois qu’ils laissent tomber la chemise… Enfin, c’est un domaine que tu sembles maîtriser plus que moi…

— Marquis ! »

Le ricanement de Sade n’avait rien d’innocent – son sous-entendu empreint de jalousie non plus. La subtilité manquait tellement à l’appel qu’Arno ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre le discret message émis par le Marquis.

Comment réagir à un tel sous-texte ? Arno ne savait ce qu’il y avait de plus dérangeant dans les propos du Marquis ; le fait qu’il soit au courant de littéralement  _ toute sa vie _ ou plutôt le fait que Sade était… jaloux ? Oui, jaloux, ce sentiment qu’Arno ne pensait jamais découvrir chez le personnage.

« Mes relations avec Bonaparte ne-

— Qui te dit que je parlais de lui ? »

S’il avait pu, le Marquis se serait emparé d’un verre de vin juste pour siroter sa victoire écrasante. Arno rougissait comme il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de surprise et de gêne ultime, ne sachant comment contrecarrer la remarque perçante de Sade, cherchant une quelconque aide du regard en fuyant celui de son voisin.

« Tu me déçois, mon ami. Je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût, surtout que les corses ne sont pas connus pour leur bon caractère… »

De Sade termina de boucler ses chaussures dans un geste aussi vif et précis que ses paroles, lui donnant ainsi le luxe d’admirer la splendeur qu’était Arno dans cet instant. 

Dire qu’il pensait être discret avec ses petites histoires. Bien sûr que Sade savait pour le général ; il était évident que de telles informations n’avaient pu lui échapper. 

Bonaparte, rien que ce nom lui inspirait le mépris. Un être hautain, ridiculement trop ambitieux, perdu dans des idéaux de pouvoir et de puissance propre à la nature humaine. Bonaparte n’était pas détestable, oh que non. C’était un démon, une parfaite tête à claque qui aurait mérité qu’on lui fasse prendre conscience de la réalité. 

(Et au fond, si la haine du Marquis était si viscérale, c’était probablement parce que cet homme osait monopoliser le temps de son protégé, le faisant courir à droite à gauche selon ses moindres désirs.)

« C’est bon, vous avez fini ? » demanda impatiemment Arno dont le regard était toujours fixé sur la fenêtre.

Sade le scruta d’un air moqueur, captant très bien la volonté de détourner le sujet de leur conversation :

« Tu es resté là à fixer le paysage tout ce temps ?

— Dites-moi juste si vous êtes habillé décemment.

— Il semble que cela soit le cas, oui. »

Soulagé, l’assassin tourna enfin la tête. Il n’osait toujours pas le regarder, cependant, et ses yeux se posèrent désormais sur ses pieds dans une rigidité à le faire mourir d’ennui. Le Marquis claqua la langue, méprisant une telle attitude.

« Il nous faudra quelqu’un, reprit alors Arno (malgré sa capuche, Sade le vit froncer des sourcils d’un air magnifiquement concentré). Pour nous faire passer dans la ville.

— Ma charmante tenue ne suffira donc pas, alors. »

Arno daigna  _ enfin  _ l’observer, même si ce n’était que pour rouler des yeux d’un air ennuyé.

« On ne peut pas risquer de se faire contrôler par les gardes nationaux. Si l’un d’entre eux découvre la supercherie, vous êtes bon pour le bagne.

— Une bien triste nouvelle, effectivement. Je suppose qu’il n’est pas non plus question de tous les assassiner, quand bien même tu en aurais les capacités, hm ? »

Sade répondit naturellement, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres ; mais il réalisa, trop tard, que la fin de sa phrase s’était terminée, à la place d’une allusion bien tournée, en un compliment trop franc.

Arno afficha une drôle d’expression, ayant lui aussi remarqué la singularité du commentaire, pour finir par se reprendre avec cette rigidité qui était la sienne – sûrement croyait-il qu’il s’agissait d’une des nombreuses éloges ironiques du personnage à ses côtés, et c’était tant mieux.

« Non, en effet.

— Et ensuite ? Quel est le plan, mon cher ? » enchaîna le Marquis en faisant mine d’étudier ses ongles.

L’assassin lui décocha un regard en coin, et en une fraction de seconde, Sade le vit s’adoucir dans ses actions. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, une infime portion de temps qu’il avait captée dans un presque miracle, puisque son homme reprit avec une détermination forte :

« Je connais un endroit où vous cacher. Et une fois dans la capitale, je pourrais chercher qui est l’homme qui a ravivé l’idée de votre condamnation.

— Et je suppose que tu comptes… Mettre un terme à ses activités.

— Précisément.

— Sais-tu qu’il te faudra également trouver un prétexte concernant une quelconque erreur judiciaire ? Tout comme brûler les papiers qui condamnent mon existence ? » insista le Marquis d’un ton innocent.

Il appuya sa remarque d’un regard amusé, presque touché.

« C’est beaucoup de peine que tu te donnes pour ma personne, Arno. »

L’intéressé esquissa une moue agacée, ennuyé d’en revenir toujours aux mêmes sous-entendus, et Sade s’en délecta avec une satisfaction toute particulière.

« Plus vite tout ceci sera terminé, plus vite vous serez hors de mes pattes, déclara l’assassin d’un air contrarié.

—  _ Hors de tes pattes _ , Arno. Bien sûr… » gloussa-t-il pour lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le personnage le plus important de la fic arrive juste après merci pour tout (c'était Kali je vous aime)


	3. Entrée théâtrale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici Kali pour vous sommer de faire attention au véritable héros de cette fanfic, qui apparaît dans ce chapitre-même.  
> Ici Charlie, qui approuve toutes ses conneries.

Sade ne se formalisa même pas du regard interdit qui le toisa suite à sa constatation, et ce n’était pas comme s’il se formalisait de beaucoup de choses, depuis qu’il était parti.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la voiture s’arrêta soudainement ; on entendit le hurlement outré du conducteur, une suite de grognements puis il y eut un bruit sourd – comme si quelqu’un venait de tomber à terre – et les chevaux repartirent dans un brutal hennissement. Les deux passagers se retrouvèrent secoués dans tous les sens, tant la voiture s’avançait vite sur les pavés. Alerté, Arno voulut ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée lui résista. Il réussit cependant à ouvrir l’une des fenêtres, et y passa la tête pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

« Arrêtez-vous ! »

Le cou à moitié tordu, la vision floutée par la vitesse de leur convoi, Arno eut un mal fou à distinguer le cocher. La Vision d’Aigle ne l’aida qu’à peine : c’était une silhouette blanche.

Blanche ?

Son interlocuteur ne répondait rien et gardait les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Son interlocuteur, qui n’était pas le conducteur d’ailleurs. Plus grand, plus large des épaules, dans un uniforme de soldat émietté avec une gavroche dissimulant la moitié de son visage. Ses mains agrippaient si fermement les rênes que les jointures – couvertes de terre – étaient blanches. 

Arno connaissait cette physionomie. Il était incapable d’oublier un visage, quand bien même ce dernier avait été coupé trop de fois par les ombres des barreaux.

« …. C’est une plaisanterie. »

Arno n’eut pas le temps de continuer ; Vidocq (oui, ce même gamin de prison qui l’avait aidé il y a bien des années) venait de bifurquer brusquement dans une ruelle, forçant l’assassin à retrouver violemment sa place originale. S’il n’avait pas été aussi surpris, Arno aurait fait taire le rire clair qui s’échappait du Marquis à ses côtés. Sade avait les yeux clos, une main portée à ses lèvres, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de son amusement.

« Mon cher Arno, si tu avais vu ta tête… » Murmura-t-il dans un dernier éclat de joie.

Vexé, Arno se préparait à répondre à cette insolence avec l’emportement qui le caractérisait si bien mais la voiture s’arrêta dans un énième mouvement brusque. Son attention retourna immédiatement sur le nouveau conducteur, et en quelques instants, il était debout sur les pavés, dévisageant le plus jeune avec lassitude.

« Où est le cocher ? demanda-t-il avec un agacement qui ne menaçait que de grandir.

— Bonjour aussi, citoyen », répondit sa cible en le saluant de sa gavroche.

Puis, accompagné d’un sourire insolent :

« Et, au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, je  _ suis _ votre cocher.

— Le  _ vrai  _ cocher, précisa Arno en lui jetant un regard blasé.

— Ah oui, lui. Il y a eu, comme qui dirait, un léger malentendu sur la prise des rênes. J’ai entendu qu’un homme à capuche avait été aperçu à la recherche d’une voiture, alors vous voyez, j’ai proposé mes services, sauf qu’il n’a pas voulu me céder sa place. Je lui ai un peu forcé la main. »

Une pause fut marquée.

« Mes prix sont bien plus abordables que les siens.

— C’est pas vrai. »

Arno soupira, se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage, et il se demanda s’il allait être capable, pour une fois, d’amener à bien une de ses missions sans que quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, ne vienne pimenter son parcours déjà bien amoché. Depuis la voiture, il entendit la voix de Sade portée par la fenêtre ouverte, pleine d’une ironie qui prouvait que son propriétaire s’amusait follement :

« Je ne voudrais pas te presser, mon cher, mais quand est-ce que nous sommes censés arriver en ville ? »

L’attention des deux hommes au-dehors se posa subitement sur lui. À travers l’ouverture, Arno pouvait voir Sade le saluer discrètement de la main, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« N’es-tu pas censé être au sein de la capitale ? reprit l’assassin en se détournant du Marquis.

— C’est une drôle de façon de m’accueillir, Arno, rétorqua Vidocq avec un grand sourire. Maintenant je suis là ! C’est qui, celui dans la voiture ? »

Magnifique. Il devait faire les présentations.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Il s’agit d’une mission discrète, et-

— Je me suis accroché au toit du fiacre pour  _ rien ? _ J’ai entendu quelques paroles, tu sais. Je pourrais t’être utile ! »

Il s’arrêta, à la fois parce qu’on lui avait coupé la parole, mais aussi et surtout parce que ce qu’il venait d’entendre l’avait figé sur place. Interdit, Arno réalisa qu’il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps leur carriole avait été suivie (puis détournée), et surtout, qu’est-ce que Vidocq avait pu entendre. Ce dernier sembla suivre son raisonnement, puisqu’une étincelle malicieuse crépita dans ses pupilles :

« Vous avez besoin de quelqu’un pour rentrer dans la cité. Et, sans me vanter… »

Arno eut la désagréable impression qu’une divinité quelconque se riait de son destin à chaque fois qu’il tentait quelque chose, depuis qu’il avait accepté de sauver De Sade.

« C’est un non définitif. 

— Si je puis me permettre. » Le Marquis s’était gracilement avancé à leur côté, amusé. La porte de la voiture s’était refermée avec délicatesse. « Je pense que ce jeune homme est la solution à notre problème. Je suis sûr qu’il nous sera d’une très grande aide. » 

Le sourire de Vidocq s’agrandit et il se tourna vers Arno en tenant la victoire à son bras. Face aux deux pires éléments de Paris, Arno ne pouvait pas résister (et pour une fois, il ne serait pas le seul à supporter le Marquis et ses foutues interminables remarques).

« Arno, qui de mieux qu’un voleur professionnel pour vous aider à vous faufiler dans Paris ? 

— Voleur professionnel ? Comme c’est étonnant… » 

Arno lança un long, très long regard las au Marquis, puis en guise d’acceptation, acquiesça lentement et retourna s’asseoir dans la voiture. Intérieurement, il tentait de se rassurer, en se disant que c’était presque fini, que dans une heure à peine le Marquis serait dans un endroit tranquille et lui pourrait aller se défouler ailleurs (le plus loin possible, bien évidemment).

« Ce petit n’a pas de si mauvaises idées… Il propose de se faire passer pour un soldat me ramenant en cellule. C’est parfait, non ? Comme ça, mon cher, tu n’auras plus à dépenser autant d’énergie pour moi… » 

Le Marquis lui fit un léger sourire charmeur et avança sa main vers son visage dans un élan affectif. Vivace, Arno saisit son poignet d’un geste net, le stoppant dans son avancée avec un feulement digne de l’animal.

« N’y pensez même pas.

— Tu gâches notre moment romantique. » 

Sade poussa un soupir déçu (il semblait presque trop sincère) et reprit sa place à ses côtés, prenant néanmoins soin de garder une distance respectable entre lui et son compagnon de voyage. (Si cela ne tenait qu’à lui, Arno serait cependant déjà sur ses genoux, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.)

« Au fait, on sera dans une dizaine de minutes à l’une des portes, alors préparez vos jeux d’acteur ! »

La voix de Vidocq laissait supposer un temps de préparation mentale pour les intéressés, où ces derniers auraient pu penser tranquillement à la suite de leur plan.

Il y eut un silence d’exactement cinq secondes.

« Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes condamné ? »

Arno roula des yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, mais le Marquis étendit une main comme pour lui sommer de se taire, parlant à sa place avec un sourire amusé :

« Pour avoir… Écrit.

— Écrit quoi ? »

Arno regarda Sade avec un avertissement si sévère que ce dernier préféra lui sourire avant de répondre, savourant sa réplique avant même de devoir la déclamer. Leur affrontement silencieux dura plusieurs secondes, et l’assassin songea que Vidocq devait avoir noté le malaise.

Et puis, leur nouveau cocher rompit le calme d’un ton follement amusé :

« Il a fait quelle tête ? »

Arno haussa un sourcil, dérouté par la question, mais Sade répondit à sa place (et il n’aimait pas du tout l’hilarité que ses deux compagnons de voyage partageaient) :

« Une expression très drôle.

— Pardon ? » l’interrompit l’assassin d’un air outré.

Le Marquis ricana, satisfait de le voir tourner en bourrique, et il entendit Vidocq rebondir d’un air très fier :

« Tu pensais vraiment que j’allais pas reconnaître un visage, Arno ? Quand il est placardé dans la moitié des journaux de la ville ? »

Si dans la dizaine de minutes prévue pour arriver à Paris, il n’en prenait pas un pour taper l’autre, c’était un miracle.

« Concentre-toi sur la route ! grinça-t-il d’une voix qu’il estima suffisamment autoritaire.

— Je la fais passer, rétorqua allègrement le voleur. Alors c’est vous, le Marquis de Sade ?

— En personne », acquiesça l’écrivain d’un ton cordial.

Ce dernier décocha un clin d’oeil vers l’assassin, murmurant à part :

« Je l’aime bien.

— Ne l’encouragez pas à parler, j’en ai déjà assez avec vous.

— Que ferais-tu, si on ne t’aidait pas à tenir la conversation ?

— Je savourerais la paix, probablement.

— Allons. Ne sois pas si cynique, cela gâche l’harmonie de ton beau visage. »

L’arrêt de la voiture aux portes de la ville sonna comme une délivrance pour l’assassin.

Sans même laisser le temps à Vidocq d’expliquer la situation, Arno se faufila hors du moyen de transport et laissa la foule l’emporter, l’effacer comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mouvante telle une seule et même entité, la foule l’entraînait en son sein, lui offrait ce bourdonnement plus calme que n’importe quelle conversation. Absorbé, Arno ferma les yeux, savourant l’invisibilité unique qu’elle lui donnait si généreusement. La foule, cette ensemble d’hommes, de femmes, d’enfants de tout âge était comme une figure protectrice, une mère qui l’enveloppait de son poids délicat et qui l’arrachait, pendant un instant, à sa réalité.

Arno aimait la foule, il l’aimait tant qu’il aurait pu rester ainsi, effacé aux yeux de tous. Mais au loin, le réel l’appelait ; derrière ces gardes hargneux, ses portes oppressantes attendait son destin.

( _ Il avait rendez-vous avec l’histoire, selon Bonaparte.) _

Ses acolytes ne furent pas difficile à trouver, une fois les murailles passées. Leurs manigances avaient fonctionné en tout point, Arno s’en indigna agréablement. À l’ombre, ils attendaient silencieusement, Vidocq jouant négligemment avec son uniforme trop grand, le Marquis perdu dans ses pensées, lui aussi, obnubilée par la masse parisienne qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

Il ne fit pas une seule remarque à l’arrivée d’Arno ; il semblait qu’il en avait oublié sa présence, mais cette discrète étincelle qui traversa son regard lorsque l’assassin passa devant lui prouva bien le contraire.

« Merci Vidocq. Ton aide s’est avérée nécessaire au final, mes excuses pour ce que j’ai pu dire.

— Bah ! J’ai l’habitude. »

Vidocq avait sourit sincèrement, malgré la mélancolie passant en coup de vent dans son regard. Ses mains s’étaient perdues sur un bouton au bord de la chute, n’étant retenu que par de minces fils au reste du vêtement.

A cet instant précis, Arno se rendit compte qu’il ne savait presque rien de cet homme qui l’avait pourtant tant aidé. Les brèves interactions qu’il avait pu avoir avec lui étaient restées strictement professionnelles, et ce n’était pas l’homme de police qui allait lui en apprendre plus sur ce malfrat. (Et encore…)

Arno l’avait quitté alors que Vidocq était encore un adolescent, avec un visage arrondi et les yeux brillant d’amusement ; c’est un jeune adulte qu’il avait retrouvé quelques minutes plus tôt, avec ses nouveaux fantômes, ses nouvelles escapades et sa nouvelle vie. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus mature dans son expression qui rendait Arno surprenamment admiratif ; ou alors ce quelque chose avait toujours été là et ne se révélait qu’à ceux assez doués pour le voir.

« Essaye de faire attention à toi, que je ne te retrouve pas derrière les barreaux cette fois-ci. » Arno lui jeta un regard adouci. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de tes talents.

— Ah ça, je suis sûr que tu auras toujours besoin de moi, un jour ou l’autre. Content de t’avoir revu – et de vous avoir rencontré, Marquis ! Vous me raconterez la suite de vos aventures !

— Mais bien évidemment, ronronna l’intéressé. J’aime agrandir mon cercle de lecteurs… »

Arno tourna la tête pour adresser une réprimande silencieuse au Marquis. Ce temps-là suffit au jeune délinquant pour déguerpir aussi vite qu’il était apparu. Avec la calèche.

« Où allons-nous désormais ?

— Chez moi.

— Si tôt ? Je ne nous savais pas si proches. »

Arno ignora la remarque, préférant soupirer.

Désormais, tous ses sens lui revenaient avec une facilité rassurante : il connaissait Paris, les ruelles, les monuments et les mouvements des masses sur le bout des doigts. Il avait déjà grimpé cet immeuble-là, avant ; et cette fontaine, non loin, lui avait servi de lieu d’assassinat plus d’une fois. Ce n’était pas un terrain inconnu, mais pas une terre figée non plus. La ville était sans cesse en ébullition par ces temps, la croire prévisible aurait été audacieux – mais voir que ses repères n’avaient pas bougés le rassurait davantage quant à l’accomplissement de sa mission.

Il se dirigea vers l’Île de la Cité d’un pas déterminé, guettant le moindre signe concernant la reconnaissance du Marquis. Heureusement, en marchant au milieu des passants, personne ne leur prêtait attention. Sade, pragmatique, avait même eu l’intelligence de rabattre un peu plus son haut-de-forme sur son visage.

« Peut-être aurions-nous dû garder la voiture, lança ce dernier en jetant un coup d’oeil circulaire sur les allées.

— Avec tout ce monde ? Personne ne se serait écarté.

— Peut-être… songea l’écrivain avec un volume qui se perdit dans les brouhahas.

— De plus, je ne tiens pas à ce qu’un voleur sache où se trouvent mes appartements.

— Mais moi, si ? Comme c’est touchant.

— Vous, c’est une… nécessité. »

Un silence marqua cette déclaration. Arno fit mine de l’ignorer, mais il sentait le regard bien trop intrigué de Sade planté dans son dos, imaginant même son sourire flatté.

Étonnamment, le Marquis ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas si c’était de bonne augure ou pire, et il laissa la Vision d’Aigle s’enclencher pour mieux le guider – à travers les rues ou ses émotions, il ne savait pas trop encore.

C’était étrange. Au milieu des reflets bleuâtres qui ignoraient les passants ordinaires, Arno voyait bien plus de silhouettes rouges que la dernière fois qu’il avait quitté Paris. Leur nombre était presque égal aux ombres bleues qui représentaient la police, dans un écho de danger un peu trop fort. Une recrudescence de Templiers ou d’extrémistes, c’était d’une ironie sans précédent quand il se rappelait que leurs deux grandes figures étaient mortes en sa présence.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine, raidissant un peu sa marche devenue mécanique. Frappé de plein fouet par son propre cynisme, il se revit à l’intérieur du Temple, cette nuit-là qu’il regrettait chaque jour un peu plus, et le visage qu’il avait le plus aimé lui serra la gorge. Son sixième sens ne disparut pas, bien que légèrement perturbé, mais partout où il posait les yeux désormais, ce n’étaient que des informations floues, qui n’en valaient pas la peine. Quelques taches de vert se promenaient ici et là, infimes par rapport aux proportions de bleus et de rouges : des alliés qu’il s’était fait dans la capitale, et qui malgré son expulsion de la Confrérie, le gardaient encore en haute estime.

Dans une tentative désespérée de rester concentré sur ce qu’il faisait, il se remémora la signification de ces couleurs ( _ à chaque fois _ , il essayait de rester concentré, mais sa volonté s’effritait comme du sable entre les doigts). Bellec lui avait appris à se servir de ce don, riche pour un Assassin. Le bleu : les forces de l’ordre. À ne pas tuer, mais à ne pas provoquer non plus – ce qu’il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à ne pas faire. Le rouge, danger potentiel, silhouette qui attaque dès qu’il présente des signes d’hostilité. Souvent des extrémistes, presque toujours des Templiers. ( _ Presque. _ ) Le blanc, lumineux, qui attirait les yeux immédiatement, était pour les cibles susceptibles de l’aider dans son intention du moment. Oh, il aurait pu nommer quantité de noms célèbres qui avaient correspondu ou correspondaient encore à cette couleur-là, et ne comptait plus désormais. C’était parfois étourdissant, de réaliser qu’un Condorcet lui était apparu comme une lumière en demandant ses services, ou que Beaumarchais l’avait été lorsqu’il lui avait fallu infiltrer un dîner mondain.

Élise lui était apparue blanche, quand ils s’étaient retrouvés après la chute de la Bastille, alors qu’elle avait toujours été verte.

Arno trébucha sur un caillou, bifurquant machinalement vers la ruelle qui menait au Pont Neuf. Le geste eut le mérite de recentrer son attention – et Sade ne disait toujours rien.

Il y avait l’or, aussi. C’était bien simple : il s’agissait de ses cibles. Souvent celles à assassiner, qui se détachaient alors du rouge avec une simplicité bien utile, mais parfois cela pouvait être une personne à protéger, une âme avec une si grande aura que l’assassin savait, instinctivement, que sa lame secrète tuerait pour elle. Peu restaient dans ce jaune vif sur la longueur. Il y avait quantité de choses sur lesquelles un assassin devait se concentrer, et rester fixé sur la même silhouette pendant longtemps était rarement nécessaire.

Bonaparte, par exemple, lui apparaissait souvent en jaune : à chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, c’était dans le cadre d’une mission, et Arno avait pris l’habitude de le repérer à cet éclat lumineux au milieu des centaines d’ombres bleues qui l’entouraient.

Enfin, le vert. Évident. Celui des alliés. Une couleur qu’il ne voyait pas, et n’avait pas vue beaucoup de fois depuis Franciade. Qu’il croisait au coin des rues, parfois, et qu’il pouvait aussi retrouver au sein du café-théâtre. Mais rien de plus. Depuis la longue chute du Temple, il n’y avait pas eu de vert plus éclatant que celui d’une Templière.

« Arno ? »

La voix de Sade le surprit si fort qu’il dégaina la lame fantôme par réflexe, mais laissa sa main pendre le long de sa cuisse. L’écho des voix : c’était une autre chose que la Vision d’Aigle intensifiait, à un point tel que l’on avait l’impression d’être tout proche de celui qui parlait même à cent mètres. Il tourna alors la tête pour croiser l’oeil intransigeant du Marquis, qui semblait le toiser depuis un moment déjà, et réalisa qu’ils se trouvaient tous les deux à l’écart du chemin, près du parapet du pont. Face à la Seine.

« Tu l’observais avec insistance. Bien que la vision de ton bel air concentré me ravisse, il me semble que nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Arno rengaina la lame d’un mouvement discret de la main, bien habitué. Sade haussa un sourcil, sa voix suave résonnant avec puissance contre son crâne :

« J’espère que tu ne comptais pas sauter. Cela aurait été bien impoli de me laisser là. »

Il ne répondit pas, une fois de plus. Intérieurement, il se demandait si le Marquis allait s’en plaindre, lui qui aimait tant les jeux de paroles et s’en voyait privé depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés en ville. À la place, l’intéressé émit un simple « Hm », vestige d’une réflexion muette.

Arno dissipa alors son sixième sens, reprenant la route vers le café-théâtre. C’était la première fois qu’une divagation du passé se terminait aussi vite, peut-être à cause de la voix qui l’avait ramené à la réalité, mais surtout chassée par un détail qui lui collait à la rétine.

La silhouette de Sade, bien que mêlée de jaune, brillait de plus en plus vert.


	4. La pièce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo allo ici Tango Charlie pour vous dire qu'on parle encore un peu plus de mon FILS bisous

« C’est donc ici que tu vis ? Eh bien, tu ne dois pas y passer beaucoup de temps, il y a plus de poussières que dans les cellules de la Bastille. »

Le Marquis essuya d’un geste dédaigneux une des nombreuses étagères qui peuplaient les appartements d’Arno. Son regard, altéré par la fatigue, ne parvenait à se concentrer plus de cinq secondes sur quelque chose tant la pièce regorgeait d’objets en tout genre. Qui savait combien de secrets sur son protégé cet endroit pouvait abriter ?

Sade avait bien évidemment remarqué les plus visibles. Le portrait de la défunte Élise – paix à l’âme de cette jeune femme ; du peu qu’il savait d'elle, il restait néanmoins admiratif de sa vivacité d’esprit – des livres, encore et toujours qui mangeaient les murs tant ils étaient nombreux. Mais il y avait aussi ces détails, des éclats qui attisaient sa curiosité quelque peu déplacée.

Le bureau d’Arno brillait comme un trésor au milieu de ces pièces, et pourtant il était loin d’en avoir l’apparence. Ni orné, ni décoré, il n’avait même pas de chaise, et menaçait de s’écrouler sous les tonnes de papiers qui le jonchaient. Le Marquis ne parvenait même pas à distinguer sa véritable forme tant il était recouvert de missives. Ces écritures de toute sorte attiraient son attention – qui donc pouvait avoir ainsi une telle correspondance avec Arno ?

« Marquis éloignez-vous tout de suite, vous avez la formelle interdiction de fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires

— Tu as des choses à cacher, cher Arno ? »

La pique avait fait mouche ; le jeune homme balbutia un début de réponse, mais voyant que toute tentative était vouée à l’échec, il se renfrogna, vexé comme un enfant. Le Marquis ne s’en formalisa pas, il se contenta d’un discret et léger ricanement qui passa presque inaperçu. Arno était, à bien des égards, la compagnie parfaite. Assez sensible pour démarrer au quart de tour au bon moment, mais réfléchi lorsqu’il fallait avoir des discussions sérieuses, c’était à se demander comment on pouvait se lasser de ce garçon (c’était impossible, tout bonnement impossible).

Parfois, le Marquis avait l’impression de dépeindre Arno en long, en large et en travers. De décortiquer chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards même pour en saisir la divine essence. De l’observer minutieusement, de chercher à comprendre comment cet assassin faisait pour garder une si pure humanité.

Sade était-il obnubilé par Arno ? Probablement. Sûrement même, malgré l’opposition que pouvait émettre son orgueil.

Ce genre d’obsession était dangereux, pour lui comme pour le sujet de ses tourments. L’obsession était la base de toutes les passions, et les passions la perte de la raison. Le Marquis agissait en constante contradiction ; parfois, il rêvait de se perdre corps et âme contre le magma de sentiments qu’était Arno ; parfois, il en était terriblement effrayé, dévisageant la seule chose qu’il ne pouvait contrôler.

« Vous pouvez dormir dans mon lit si vous voulez, de toute façon je ne m’en sers jamais.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— … Et n’essayez même pas de fouiller dans mon absence, parce que je le saurais. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, un sourire flânant sur les lèvres du Marquis, une veine battant à la tempe d’Arno. Ils semblaient prêts à se sauter dessus.

« Et tu t’en vas si vite ? reprit l’aîné d’un ton théâtralement peiné.

— J’ai des choses à faire en ville. Vous avez beau être sous ma surveillance, vous ne passez pas sans cesse par-dessus mes autres devoirs, répondit Arno avec ce même air distant.

— Tu as le don de l’hospitalité. »

Arno dédaigna la remarque, n’y faisant pas attention. Déjà, il s’emparait d’un pistolet posé sur une étagère, pour se diriger vers la porte encore ouverte de sa chambre. Se débarrassait-il jamais de sa capuche, même chez lui ?

« Madame Gouze est la gérante du café. Vous avez interdiction, et je dis bien _interdiction_ , de sortir de cette chambre. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Au moment de poser sa question, l’assassin s’était retourné sur le seuil. Une étincelle étrangement dangereuse crépitait dans ses yeux. Sade plissa le nez.

« Tu me penses si incapable d’interagir avec des êtres humains ? Je sais me tenir en société. Contrairement à toi, au vu de tes manières incroyablement infantilisantes.

— Ce n’est pas ça, répondit Arno d’un ton plus calme. Mais les gens d’ici savent faire grandir les rumeurs. Je n’ai pas envie de vous voir embarqué alors que j’ai enfin réussi à vous amener là.

— De mieux en mieux, Arno. J’avais le doute d’être un colis à transporter pour toi, maintenant j’en ai la certitude. »

Les mots étaient sortis légèrement plus froids et sérieux qu’ils n’auraient dû l’être, et peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec l’écriture que Sade venait soudainement de reconnaître, sur les missives du bureau. Son assassin lui renvoya un regard interdit, avant d’afficher un air franchement exaspéré :

« C’est une question de précaution !

— Personne au sein de cette charmante demeure ne mérite donc ta confiance ? Je suis censé passer mes journées seul, à la grâce de ton bon vouloir ?

— Vous avez vraiment besoin de distraction à part les livres ? »

La question n’était pas blessante, en réalité, et Arno semblait se l’être plus posé à lui-même d’après le volume bas qu’il avait adopté. Sur le coup, Sade l’observa d’un air perplexe, à deux doigts d’un rire nerveux – toute la tension accumulée dans sa voix s’envola aussitôt. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, ébahi :

« … Est-ce ainsi que tu m’imagines passer mes journées ? À… Lire, et c’est tout ? »

Arno sembla se rendre compte de l’absurdité de son raisonnement. Son regard se fit fuyant.

« Ça et autre chose, grommela-t-il d’un air ennuyé.

— J’espère que tu sais que je suis pas un animal, et que la conversation avec d’autres personnes est quelque chose de basiquement humain.

— Très bien ! concéda Arno en lui tournant subitement le dos (avec une certaine gêne). Promenez-vous dans les jardins, lisez, parlez _cordialement_ avec les domestiques, écrivez ou je-ne-sais-qu’est-ce-qui-vous-plaît, mais ne quittez pas les quartiers privés. C’est tout ce que je vous demande, d’accord ? Il doit bien y avoir assez de choses ici pour vous garder occupé. »

Sur ce, il partit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, laissant Sade s’asseoir sur un fauteuil large. Ce dernier, presque insensible au silence, posa alors les yeux sur le bureau. Il répondit sans se préoccuper de l’absence d’un interlocuteur :

« Me garder occupé. Effectivement. »

Religieusement, il se leva et avança jusqu’au bureau, les mains tremblantes d’appréhension. Allait-il oser ? Allait-il trahir la confiance qu’Arno avait placé en lui pour satisfaire ce monstre de curiosité et de jalousie qui grondait en lui ?

La question ne se posait même pas.

Fébrile, il commença le tri. Les choses lui parurent évidentes, tragiquement évidentes. L’écriture revenait, encore et encore, formant des mots qu’il découvrait avec peine. La première lettre ne lui fit étrangement rien.

Les phrases étaient vides. Aucun sous-texte, juste une suite d’informations sans réel intérêt. Sade n’y perdit pas plus de temps. La missive termina sa course au sol, au milieu des misérables tas de poussières. Elle fut vite rejointe par ses sœurs qui, comme elle, n’apportaient rien d’autre qu’une vérité plane, morne, qui empêchait à la bête de se rassasier.

L’agacement du Marquis grandissait ; il avait besoin de preuves, besoin de voir la réalité de ses propres yeux, de sentir son cœur se convulser à la vue des lettres d’encre et-

Il l’avait trouvée.

Cachée sous une lettre de recommandation, se différenciant à peine des autres, elle était là. De ses doigts d’araignée, le Marquis s’en saisit et rejoignit son fauteuil – ainsi assis, il espérait que la chute soit moins brutale. Quel naïf. Quel idiot, même. Lui qui voyait toujours tout à l’avance, il ne s’était pas préparé à ça.

_Arno, mon cher ami,_

Le Marquis ne put retenir un rire moqueur ; enfin, était-ce réellement ce sentiment qui se retranscrit à travers cet éclat de gorge rauque, quasiment animal ?

_Je ne m’attendais pas à ce refus de votre part qui, je dois l’avouer, m’a fait bien de la peine. Je me blâme de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour vous convaincre de rester. Votre présence ici, en Italie, manque cruellement. Cela doit vous paraître d’un ridicule absolu, mais il semblerait que vous soyez devenu indispensable à ma vie, Arno._

Sade resta bloqué quelques secondes sur cette ligne. La lettre était déjà vieille de plusieurs semaines, si on en croyait la date ; pourtant, son imagination débordante entreprit d’ouvrir un peu plus la plaie créée par ces premières phrases. Tant de questions bousculaient son mental pourtant d’acier, le faisant plier tel un roseau au gré du vent. Il était si pathétique, à flancher pour si peu.

Enfin. Si peu.

Arno. Dans les bras d’un autre. Triste tragédie digne d’un roman à l’eau de rose.

Arno. Sa peau, touchée, caressée par les mains d’un autre. Sa voix s’éveillant en gémissant pour les gestes d’un autre. Sa bouche, souriante, avide, contre les lèvres d’un autre. Un corps que le Marquis avait mainte et mainte fois rêvé posséder ne serait-ce qu’une nuit, allongé dans des draps qui n’étaient pas les siens.

Les images se succédaient, sans qu’il ne puisse les contrôler. Arno, son Arno, perdu dans le plaisir. La lettre qui tombe, rejoint le sort des autres. Arno, ce Graal qu’il ne parvenait à avoir, qu'il n'arrivait pas à boire jusqu'à la lie. _(Bonaparte ne se gênait pas, lui)._

Arno et la cacophonie de pensées, de sentiments qu’il soulevait de par sa présence. Arno et tous les troubles qu’il avait amené dans sa vie depuis leur rencontre. Arno qui, malgré tout ce que le Marquis avait pu lui faire subir, toutes les remarques, les gestes déplacés, était resté à ses côtés, et qui ne cessait jamais, au grand jamais, de répondre à ses appels à l’aide.

Arno, cet ange malgré lui qui ne pouvait s’arrêter de briller.

Arno, cet ange que personne vivant sur cette planète ne méritait.

Le souffle court, le Marquis s’empara des lettres, une par une, et mené par une folie corrosive, se prépara à les jeter dans la gueule des flammes, pour enfin mettre fin à ses tourments. Dans cette tempête, il agissait froidement, dans une maîtrise paradoxale de ses gestes ; il empilait les missives comme s'il débarrassait la table, les saisissant ça et là au coin du bureau avec minutie.

Au dernier moment, il s’arrêta.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Le Marquis se recula, lentement, absorbé par la lumière du feu. Il reposa les lettres sur le bureau, dans leur place initiale, à la poussière, au pli près.

Arno ne devait se rendre compte de rien. Il valait mieux pour ce garçon qu'il reste dans sa tendre ignorance.

Il se retourna, balayant le reste des lettres du regard ainsi que la pièce. La chambre d’Arno était vaste ; il y aurait sûrement de quoi se distraire l’esprit d’un si petit… _Désagrément_. Il scruta les étagères, où se succédaient romans, pamphlets et recueils de fables. Les tapis du sol étaient disposés comme pour les appartements privés d’un roi. Dans cette ébullition de l’Histoire que leur nation traversait, l’assassin était étonnament bien logé, et pourtant passait ses journées dans les rues, à aider le moindre individu dans le besoin. Encore un détail hors du temps.

Il quitta le bureau et repéra soudainement la boîte en chêne, ouverte sur un petit guéridon baigné dans un timide rayon de soleil. Intrigué, le Marquis s’approcha, remarquant le fauteuil fatigué qui se tenait près de l’objet, mais il ne s’y assit pas. Ces lettres-là n’avaient rien d’une correspondance partagée, ou d’ordres venant de missions diverses : elles étaient empilées au creux de leur écrin de bois, et toutes marquées d’un sceau rouge étrange, que Sade se rappela avoir déjà vu dans sa vie. Une croix aux branches égales.

Un instant, au vu de la précision avec laquelle les lettres étaient rangées, presque scellées, et touchées par la lumière, il crut avoir affaire à un autel.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être en avait-il assez lu pour aujourd’hui.

Sade pivota pour se diriger vers la porte qu’Arno avait fermée, il y avait de ça environ vingt minutes. Il était temps de se dégourdir les jambes, au moins pour se dégager l’esprit, et oublier les correspondances qui lui avaient donné envie de mettre le feu à l’endroit.

* * *

« C’est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? »

Le ton ironique de la phrase aurait pu rendre la situation extrêmement comique si le Marquis n’avait pas été sincèrement énervé et Arno sincèrement épuisé par les derniers jours qu’il venait de vivre.

D’un côté, Sade n’avait eu pour compagnie que sa rancœur pendant de longues journées ; il avait vite fait le tour de la demeure de son hôte, et après avoir tenté de lire les quelques centaines de livres qu’Arno possédait, il s’était vite rendu compte qu’il s’ennuyait à mourir, qu’il n’avait rien pour se distraire à par lui-même (il n’allait clairement pas courtiser avec lui-même, c’était tout bonnement terrifiant).

Il avait attendu pendant des heures le retour de son compagnon de voyage, juste pour pouvoir le confronter, le faire tourner en bourrique jusqu’au bout pour se délecter de ses réactions souvent trop sincères.

Mais malgré tout, sa mauvaise humeur ne pouvait surpasser celle d’Arno. Le jeune homme avait des cernes plus larges que les égouts de Paris, le teint pâle et le regard sombre ; en quelques mots, il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis leur dernière entrevue. Si le Marquis ne lui était pas tombé directement dessus, Arno se serait probablement jeté sur son cher et tendre lit pour l’honorer pendant une longue, longue nuit de sommeil.

« Honnêtement, Marquis, ce n’est pas le moment.

— Bien sûr. Tu aurais pu au moins prévenir ton absence, je ne sais pas moi, juste une missive aurait suffit. Je me demande qui a bien pu accaparer tout ton temps ainsi. »

C’était petit, c’était bas et c’était insensé, mais le Marquis l’avait craché avec tout le venin qu’il était capable de produire. Il savait que son comportement était déraisonné, voire immature ; pourtant, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il se délectait avec une avidité morbide de la confusion qu’il créait au sein du jeune assassin, changeant d’humeur comme il changeait de chemise.

« Marquis. Je me fiche de vos caprices, mais royalement. Vous n’êtes pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise semaine, donc foutez moi la paix cinq minutes. »

Arno se débarrassa de sa veste, qu’il jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil, puis enleva sa ceinture, son épée, tout ce qui pouvait l’encombrer, jusqu’à défaire le ruban qui tenait ses cheveux en place. (le Marquis fut fasciné par ce mouvement, observer cette crinière de mèches brunes retomber en halo autour du visage de son assassin lui donnait un côté sauvage qu’il ne pouvait qu’apprécier).

Arno ne lui lança pas un autre regard, ce fut presque comme s’il avait oublié sa présence (bien sûr que non, puisque c’était une chose des plus impossibles à faire). Il alla fouiller dans une caisse, sortit une bouteille de vin qu’il déboucha de sa dent et s’enferma dans sa chambre, ni plus, ni moins.

S’il avait été motivé, et surtout sans dignité, De Sade serait allé marteler la porte de ses appartements privés jusqu’à ce qu’Arno ne daigne exploser sa colère. Mais heureusement, le Marquis avait un minimum d’amour-propre et de contenance ; il claqua sa langue contre son palais dans une dernière marque d’agacement et partit se perdre dans les couloirs poussiéreux, ruminant ses idées noires. La voix d'Arno retentit à travers la porte.

« Vous allez rester ici et bouder toute la soirée ?

— C’est peu pertinent venant de ta part. »

Ses pensées durent l’occuper pendant un certain temps. Lorsqu’Arno réapparut, le ciel que l’on devinait derrière les carreaux couverts de crasses avait pris une délicieuse teinte orangée qui ornait les meubles de sa lumière. Arno, désormais assis à ses côtés dans le couloir, s’était calmé ; cela se retranscrivait dans sa chevelure remise en place malgré les mèches folles qui s’en échappaient.

Les deux hommes ne se dirent rien de plus. Peut-être qu’au fond, le Marquis s’en voulait de réagir ainsi. Ce petit jeu entre eux était d’un ridicule exacerbé ; cela ne les mènerait à rien, pourtant tous deux ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’aller toujours plus loin pour tenter de gagner la partie, Arno par son mutisme légendaire, le Marquis par ses remarques plus acerbes les unes que les autres.

Vraiment ridicule, lorsqu’on les observait de l’extérieur. Ils avaient tout à se dire, beaucoup plus qu’ils ne le pensaient, mais ils continuaient de se contenter de broutilles, d’échanges répétés des milliers de fois au long de leurs altercations.

« Je suppose… commença Sade d’une voix étrangement prudente. Qu’il est inutile de te demander comment s’est passée ta journée. Ou plutôt, tes journées. »

Arno ne répondit pas, et il allait rouler lourdement des yeux pour signifier son agacement croissant – il se donnait la peine de relancer la discussion, de manière plus posée, et on ne prenait pas sa main tendue. Ce garçon avait le don incroyable de s’enliser lui-même dans le désespoir pour rabâcher ses soucis, mais également celui de pousser les gens à venir l’aider malgré tout.

Au moment où il s’y attendait le moins, Arno parla.

« Comme si vous vous intéressiez réellement à ce que je fais de mes journées quand cela ne vous concerne pas.

— Tu me confonds avec quelqu’un d’autre, mon cher. Tout chez toi m’intéresse. »

Il n’y avait eu aucune acidité dans sa phrase, juste un simple constat : la vérité pure et simple, qui avait coulé hors de sa bouche avec un drôle d’effet sur l’ambiance lourde de la chambre. Au départ, l’assassin lui jeta un coup d’oeil contrarié, mais quand il vit que le Marquis était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sérieux, son visage s’adoucit légèrement.

« … Des missions, finit-il par répondre calmement.

— C’est donc tout ce que tu fais ? Suivre les ordres du jour et accomplir tes devoirs ? »

Encore une fois, la question de Sade n’était pas violente, mais véritablement intriguée. Arno, s’il fut désarçonné par ce changement d’attitude qui tranchait avec la précédente, se reprit bien vite :

« Je ne suis pas d’ordres. Et de toute manière, je n’en reçois plus.

— Alors quoi ? Tu te les donnes à toi-même ? Tu choisis une cible, et tu l’assassines de ton plein gré ?

— Ce n’est pas comme ça que cela marche, Marquis.

— Éclaire ma lanterne. »

Arno releva la tête, croisant un instant les yeux de l’autre à travers la lumière déclinante. Sade avait l’air sincèrement intéressé, peut-être un peu trop, mais il était au moins satisfait de voir que son attention ne se portait pas sur son corps et plus sur ses motivations quotidiennes. Au moins un avancement dans cette relation bizarre qu’était la leur, pensait-il, et pour une fois, il eut l’impression de ne pas parler à un mur.

« Les gens… Viennent me voir. Me demandent des services. Je les aide. Je n’ai plus d’affiliation avec la Confrérie, mais on se souvient des services que j’ai rendus là-bas. Alors quand ils ont besoin de quelque chose… Ils me cherchent. Et parfois je les trouve. »

Il eut envie d’ajouter que c’était la seule technique de survie qu’il avait trouvée. Qu’en se concentrant sur les besoins des gens, il n’avait plus à penser aux siens, et que l’espace de quelques heures, il pouvait prétendre qu’il n’avait pas à vivre. Sa seule récompense, au-delà de l’argent qu’on lui présentait pour une mission accomplie, était de voir qu’il était capable de faire le bien, assez, suffisamment pour recueillir un sourire ou un remerciement. Parfois, il avait droit à un hochement de tête militaire rigide, vu mille fois, mais plus évocateur que certains mots.

Sade s’était tu également, le scrutant avec un intérêt nouveau, moins prédateur que d’ordinaire. Fasciné, il avait bu les paroles de l’assassin sans s’en cacher. Évidemment, qu’Arno se raccrochait aux gens ; il l’avait toujours su. Mais l’en entendre parler, c’était autre chose : comme s’il avait enfin accès à une pièce secrète dans ce labyrinthe qui lui faisait face et qu’elle lui offrait volontairement son fonctionnement, sans qu’il n’ait à le décoder. C’était tout bonnement grandiose. Prodigieux en tout point.

Et il voulait en savoir plus.

« Et quand tu rentres, c’est ainsi que tu te reposes ? La bouteille ? » demanda-t-il de ce même ton plat.

Arno détourna les yeux.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Ah, songea-t-il. Le mutisme frappait de nouveau. C’était un véritable effort que de faire parler son homme, de le forcer à s’ouvrir comme un coffre récalcitrant ; à croire que lorsque Mademoiselle De La Serre était partie, elle avait emporté la clé avec elle.

« La prochaine fois, viens au moins trinquer avec moi. Ce serait la moindre des politesses. »

Sa proposition ne déclencha, au premier abord, pas de réaction soudaine ou visible. Confortablement installé contre le mur, Sade reprit alors d’une voix nonchalante :

« J’espère que tu sais au moins comment allons-nous passer la nuit. »

Cette fois-ci, il entendit un soupir ennuyé s’échapper des lèvres d’Arno, qui le gratifia d’un regard blasé, légèrement voilé et fatigué par l’alcool. Vaincu, l’assassin marcha jusqu’à la porte, la laissant ouverte dans son sillage pour que l’homme puisse lui emboîter le pas – ce que Sade trouva fort agréable.

Il aimait bien la chambre d’Arno. Aux premiers abords, elle lui avait semblé très lisse, mais après avoir eu le loisir de l’explorer (sans jamais être trop rentré dans les détails de la vie d’Arno), la chambre regorgeait de petites touches de personnalité.

Arno y semblait aussi bien qu’au milieu de la foule, il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, ainsi assis sur les draps, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Eh bien, qu’as-tu décidé ? Cela ne me dérange pas de partager ta couche mais j’imagine que c’est un refus net de ta part… »

Arno ne répondit pas, il n’en avait pas besoin. L’alcool avait empiré son mal de crâne, il titubait même assis, s’accrochant désespérément aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui qui, d’habitude, pouvait s’endormir n’importe où, sans jamais se laisser aller aux caprices d’avoir un lit pour se reposer, il se retrouvait dans une situation bien délicate, où son métabolisme le poussait à poser sa tête sur les oreillers moelleux et s’endormir plutôt que de laisser quiconque établir son territoire au milieu des coussins.

« Arno… Pourquoi te mettre dans des états pareils ? »

La voix du Marquis était étrangement douce, et ce dans le bon sens du terme. Pas d’arrière-pensée, pas de ton doucereux qui promettait le pire, non, juste une attention naïve ; il eut du mal à croire que c’était les mains fines de Sade qui le forcèrent à s’allonger, qui s’occupèrent de lui comme s’il était aux portes de la mort (c’était peut-être le cas).

Ces mêmes mains passèrent sur son front, dans cette volonté d’extraire le mal par une douce caresse. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa tant il était dans les brumes ; heureusement d’ailleurs, l’air attendri – oui, ce mot avait beau être rarement adapté au vocabulaire employé habituellement pour décrire le Marquis, il correspondait ici parfaitement à l’expression qu’affichait Sade, sincèrement préoccupé par la mine de son protégé.

Arno n’était définitivement pas fait pour être seul. Il avait besoin d’une béquille, quelque part dans ce monde, pour l’empêcher de s’effondrer. Le Marquis était honoré de jouer ce rôle, de garder Arno les pieds sur terre et l’esprit confiant de ce monde. Bien sûr, il n’excellait pas autant que la jeune De La Serre, personne n'aurait jamais pu arriver au niveau de cette femme et de tout ce qu’elle avait pu apporter à Arno.

Parfois, Sade se disait qu’elle l’avait mené tellement haut, tellement près de ce soleil que la chute n’avait été que plus terrible. Les ailes d’Arno étaient à jamais brûlées.

« Marquis ?

— Oui, mon cher ?

— Merci. »

Les yeux d’Arno brillaient ; de fatigue, de gratitude, d’un je-ne-sais-quoi qui garda le Marquis muet de surprise, muet de béatitude.

Il recula lentement, fermant les rideaux derrière lui, pour préserver Arno d’une énième brûlure du soleil.

Il continua son rituel, allumant un feu de cheminée pour contre le froid mordant des nuits, ordonnant un minimum les affaires éparpillées auparavant, se faisant douleur de ne pas ouvrir la nouvelle lettre qui décorait le bureau – pas cette fois, pas maintenant.

Comme un serpent, il agissait sans bruit, glissant d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce, jusqu’à s’installer confortablement dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur ce visage endormi qui n’avait su lutter contre la fatigue assommante.

« Si tu savais ce que le monde était prêt à faire pour toi... »


	5. En coulisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my oh my. Ne seraient-ils pas en train de s'apprécier ? (Ici Kali qui bat des mains en vous remerciant de continuer à suivre notre bel ouvrage, les reviews et kudos font toujours plaisir !)

Arno s’éveilla à l’aube, au son des animations naissantes de Paris. Il n’était même pas six heures et la ville bourdonnait déjà, secouée par les effluves et les exclamations des marchés matinaux. L'assassin avait encore la tête dans le brouillard lorsqu’il se traîna à la fenêtre pour mieux observer Paris se lever. En chemise, éclairé par la lumière de l’aube, le jeune homme aspirait à un calme qu’il n’avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Si seulement il avait pu voir l’émotion qui brillait dans les yeux du Marquis à cet instant…

Il se détourna de la fenêtre après un moment à laisser ses pensées divaguer. Ce jour-là était essentiel concernant le nouveau résident de son chez-soi : aujourd’hui, il remontait la piste de celui ou celle qui avait eu l’ingénieuse idée de clamer que le Marquis de Sade était à nouveau vivant. Une idée stupide, dont les dommages collatéraux avaient été trop importants – et par importants, il entendait le fait qu’il ait été forcé de s’impliquer dans toute cette affaire.

L’assassin s’avança donc jusqu’à son bureau, où le brassard et son manteau se trouvaient encore. D’un regard habitué, il remarqua une chemise et une culotte propre, et il alla s’en saisir pour se changer… Jusqu’à être freiné par une petite, minuscule, ridicule pensée.

Le Marquis.

Où était-il ?

Interdit, Arno se figea avant de balayer la pièce de ses yeux un peu moins fatigués.

Là, dans le coin gauche de sa chambre, se trouvaient deux yeux de chat qui le fixaient dans l’obscurité.

« Surtout Arno, fais comme si je n’étais pas là. »

Assis dans un petit fauteuil, renfoncé dans l’ombre, Sade avait baissé son livre pour l’observer par-dessus dans un intérêt qui devenait bien plus que familier ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de minutes l’homme attendait ainsi son réveil, mais le fait qu’il se soit apprêté à se dévêtir avait, semblait-il, suffisamment attiré son attention pour le détourner de sa lecture.

Arno fronça les sourcils.

« Sortez de cette pièce.

— Allons bon. Ne sois pas si pudique. Hier encore, tu étais dans la possibilité de voir mon bas. Il n’est que justice que je puisse voir… Eh bien, ton tout.

— Sortez. D’ici. »

Sade roula des yeux avant de les poser à nouveau sur la page qu’il était en train de lire. Il remonta exagérément le livre à hauteur de son visage, l’empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit, et parla dans le papier :

« Peut-être que cela te convient mieux ?

— Et qu’est-ce qui vous empêcherait de jeter un oeil ? rétorqua platement Arno.

— Touché, Arno. Touché. »

Et sur ces mots, le Marquis ne bougea pas d’un cil.

Frustré, Arno marcha jusqu’à son bureau, s’emparant des vêtements pour les enfiler aussi vite qu’il pouvait ; et durant toute la scène, il ne lâcha pas Sade du regard, ce qui, pour un spectateur extérieur, aurait été d’une ironie sans précédent. Alors qu’il boutonnait enfin son manteau, il aurait juré qu’il pouvait distinguer un sourire moqueur à travers la couverture des _Fourberies de Scapin_.

« Puis-je à nouveau poser l’œil sur vous, monsieur Dorian ? » lança sarcastiquement l’écrivain.

Sa voix était étouffée par le papier, mais tout trahissait le rictus qu’Arno s’était imaginé.

« Vous êtes insupportable.

— Merci », répondit l’intéressé en baissant vivement son livre.

L’assassin tâcha d’ignorer l’air incroyablement satisfait sur les traits de son hôte, se saisissant de son brassard pour mettre la touche finale à son uniforme. En le resserrant autour de son avant-bras et en déclenchant sa lame d’un mouvement bref du poignet pour s’assurer qu’elle marchait, il eut la surprise de se sentir observé différemment. Quand il releva les yeux, il remarqua que Sade fixait désormais son arme secrète avec la même lueur que la veille, lorsqu’il s’était intéressé à ses activités d’assassin.

Il n’eut même pas à s'enquérir ce qu’il voulait savoir : le Marquis le fit de lui-même.

« Ne t’est-il pas arrivé de te trancher la main en voulant l’utiliser ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Arno tourna mécaniquement la main, brandissant à nouveau la lame.

« Jamais, répondit-il en scrutant le tranchant du métal. Il faut un mouvement précis pour la dégainer. Mais si l’on ne fait pas attention, alors… Oui, il est possible de s’infliger des blessures avec.

— Drôle de pratique pour un assassin que d’avoir une arme pouvant se retourner contre soi, nota Sade en haussant un sourcil.

— Avant, c’était pire. Il y avait un rituel, les Assassins devaient se couper un doigt pour l’utiliser. »

Sa déclaration sembla accroître l’intérêt du Marquis à point phénoménal. Celui-ci referma sa pièce de théâtre d’un geste bref, désignant à nouveau son brassard d’un doigt élégant :

« Et qu’est-ce qui vous a poussé à arrêter vos mutilations ? »

Arno resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il avait l’impression de se revoir plusieurs années en arrière, durant sa formation d’assassin, et il aurait juré que l’esprit de Bellec se vengeait pour toutes ces fois où il n’avait pas écouté ses cours d’Histoire de la Confrérie.

Heureusement, il avait toujours eu le chic pour se rappeler d’informations capitales au dernier moment.

« C’était il y a longtemps. Un maître assassin de la branche orientale de la Confrérie… Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad. Il a apporté des modifications à nos armes pour augmenter notre efficacité. Toutes les branches assassins du monde ont apporté leur touche à la lame secrète.

— Et donc, en France… ? »

Sade semblait réellement passionné par ce qu’il lui disait, récoltant la moindre information qui aurait pu lui servir plus tard. Arno entendit sa question se suspendre pendant une infinité, attendant sa réponse avec impatience, et il trouva que c’était-là le moyen de se venger des stratagèmes que l’homme avait pu mettre en place pour rire de lui.

En serrant le poing, il rengaina la lame et contourna son bureau.

« Vous parlerez d’Histoire plus tard, répondit-il autoritairement. J’ai une piste à remonter et je ne voudrais pas perdre de temps. »

Sade, arraché à sa contemplation, pinça les lèvres d’un air ennuyé.

« Arno… Quand je pense que j’ai pris soin de toi cette nuit, tu pourrais au moins terminer cette conversation… »

Le jeune homme n’ajouta qu’un sourire malicieux. _C’était à son tour de jouer._

D’un geste vif, il s’envolait déjà sur les toits, poussant un soupir de bonheur en sentant le vent frais caresser sa peau. Il ne savait d’où venait sa bonne humeur – peut-être qu’avoir bénéficié d’un sommeil réparateur que son corps lui demandait depuis des mois était une bonne raison à cette exaltation de joie – mais elle lui serait bien utile pour son occupation de la journée.

Les prémices de son enquête vinrent d’elle-même, telle une évidence qui vous frappe de manière brute au visage. Sautant de tuiles en tuiles, Arno se faufila jusqu’à la Cour des miracles, là où toute rumeur prenait feu.

La Cour était de ces lieux qui ne changeaient jamais ; les gens y allaient et venaient, les visages s’oubliaient, mais l’endroit restait le même, éternel. Toujours les mêmes parfums, les mêmes bruits, les mêmes ricanements. Les Enfers au cœur même de Paris, de quoi ravir tous les criminels et autres hérétiques du coin.

« Tu cherches quelque chose mon grand ? »

La personne qui avait parlé était exactement ce qu’il lui fallait. Arno savait qu’il fallait se méfier de quiconque s’aventurait ici, mais son interlocutrice lui inspirait une confiance qu’il trouvait rarement chez les gens d'ici.

À travers sa Vision d'Aigle, elle brillait en ivoire.

« Cela se voit tant que ça ?

— On le lit sur ton visage. »

Elle était plus âgée qu’Arno, une quarantaine d’années, probablement, mais les traits de son visage était d’une telle complexité qu’il devenait difficile de décerner son âge. Elle se fondait dans le décor à la perfection, malgré la singularité du charisme qu’elle exprimait. Arno se perdait dans son regard comme il pouvait le faire avec ce genre de personnes aux yeux hypnotisants ; il ne s’inquiétait même pas de l’effet qu’elle produisait sur lui, et son sourire, à la fois malicieux et empli d’une sagesse profonde, le poussait à s’intéresser un peu plus à cette mystérieuse dame.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu ici…

— Je doute que vous connaissiez tous les visages de la capitale, monsieur Dorian. »

Il aurait dû le deviner. Y avait-il quelqu’un dans cette ville qui ne connaissait pas son nom ? Il avait l’impression que tout le monde le murmurait à son passage.

« Qui vous envoie ?

— Personne, j’agis de mon plein gré. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et bu une gorgée de son verre, dans un geste d’une sensualité extrême. « Vous devriez chercher dans les archives de la Bastille. Son fantôme regorge d’informations… Pertinentes. »

Arno la dévisagea quelques secondes. Un cadeau qui tombait du ciel. Un cadeau improbable, presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Que voulez-vous en échange ?

— Dites juste au Marquis… Que sa dette commence à s’élever bien haut. »

Elle se leva et partit. Arno ne sut jamais son nom (et Dieu sait qu’il tenta de la suivre dans les méandres de la Cour pour obtenir ses réponses). Arno avait l’impression d’avoir vécu un rêve ; il avait envie de se pincer, encore et encore, pour vérifier que cette scène invraisemblable n’était pas une fantaisie de son inconscient, mais non. Tout ceci était bien réel.

Un passant le bouscula sans ménagement, réussissant l’exploit de le sortir de ses pensées et celui de déclencher sa Vision d’Aigle dans le même temps également. Encore secoué, Arno fit un pas en arrière, hors du chemin, scrutant chaque silhouette dans l’espoir de retrouver celle qu’il venait de perdre. Cela ne servit à rien : ni les couleurs de son sixième sens ni les sons décuplés des voix ne lui permirent de la retrouver.

Eh bien. Au moins, c’était un indice.

Ou un piège.

Ou les deux.

« Ça m’avance bien… » grommela-t-il d’un ton ennuyé.

Rajustant sa capuche, il se dirigea vers d’autres ruelles, retournant sans cesse le conseil qu’il venait de recevoir. Si on voulait le tuer, les vestiges de la Bastille étaient certainement le bon endroit : l’ancienne prison grouillait de tant d’extrémistes qu’il s’agissait d’un miracle s’il ne voyait pas encore les gravats en rouge.

Après tout… Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait encore quelque chose à perdre, non ? Il allait de creux en creux. Une attaque surprise, ce n’était pas le pire qu’il aurait pu affronter.

« Hé ! Faites gaffe où vous allez ! »

Arno s’excusa à peine quand il trébucha sur une jambe étalée dans son chemin. Le mendiant lui jeta un coup d’oeil mauvais, mais il s’effaça bientôt dans le reste de la foule misérable qui vivait là.

 _Rien à perdre, vraiment ?_ La voix du Marquis semblait elle-même lui poser la question. Ce n’était pas exact, oui ; il y avait toujours quelque chose, qui le poussait à faire tout ça. Et il avait une responsabilité vis-à-vis de la situation de son homme, à partir du moment où il avait accepté de lui venir en aide (et de lui fournir des vêtements, un logis, de la compagnie). _Rien, vraiment ?_ Quand il restait debout grâce à quelques remarques, deux trois sourires différents, ou encore des lettres aux sceaux grandiloquents ?

Arno était sorti de la Cour quand il finissait de se demander si la rédemption le poussait à aider les autres – ou s’il le faisait parce que les autres lui tenaient vraiment à cœur.

Le soleil se faisait plus agréable désormais, compensé par une légère brise qui faisait onduler les pans de son manteau dans son sillage. Deux grandes vagues bleues remuaient le long des murs, au gré de ses escalades, ou rasaient les tuiles quand il arrivait en haut des toits. Le grand océan n’arriva au rivage qu’une fois face à la Bastille, lorsqu’Arno se laissa glisser avec habitude jusqu’à la terre ferme.

De la grande forteresse imprenable, il ne restait presque plus rien. Des gravas. Quelques murs tenaient par chance encore debout, juste de quoi abriter les quelques personnes sensées qui avaient su protéger les trésors que renfermaient la prison. Arno passa devant les gardes de l’entrée comme un fantôme (enfin, si on pouvait appeler ces structures de pierre à moitié détruites une entrée) et se faufila à l’intérieur du bastion des gardes, aujourd’hui transformé en débarras pour accueillir toute la paperasse possible et inimaginable.

Arno soupira d’avance devant la tonne de travail qui l’attendait. Cela allait lui prendre des heures de trier tous ces papiers – il était persuadé que ces révolutionnaires au sang chaud n’avait pas pris le temps de ranger, classer tous les dossiers qu’il pouvait y avoir.

Prêt à s’attaquer à la tâche, il baissa sa capuche, remonta ses manches et commença à fouiller dans les étagères, cherchant le nom du Marquis parmi les interminables suites de feuilles griffonnées à l’encre. Les minutes commencèrent à défiler sans qu’Arno ne puisse les rattraper. À force, à cause de la chaleur infernale qui régnait entre ces quatre murs, Arno avait enlevé son manteau pour ne rester qu’en chemise. Il en était au centième dossier (à peu près, il avait perdu le compte au bout du cinquante-troisième sur un quelconque ennemi politique).

Arno pensait sincèrement à abandonner lorsqu’en rangeant un peu autour de lui, il trouva une suite de parchemins reliés dans un étrange bon état. Ne voyant aucun nom inscrit sur le dessus, sa curiosité le poussa à le feuilleter et-

L’ironie était palpable.

Combien de fois le Marquis lui avait parlé de ses œuvres en long, en large et en travers ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit à quel point il était fier de s’être faire envoyé en prison pour de telles merveilles ?

_« Les cent-vingt journées de Sodome, par Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de Sade »_

Arno passa une main sur son visage et poussa un long, très long soupir. Honnêtement, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce n’était plus des signes que lui envoyait le destin, c’était des coups de pelle dans la tête.

Il effleura le parchemin, où une écriture serrée mais élégante s’étalait sur toute sa longueur (il n’allait pas le dérouler en entier, non merci). À quel moment, lorsqu’on se retrouvait en prison, pensait-on à écrire ? Écrire _ça ?_ Et en devenir _célèbre ?_ Il ne savait pas ce qui le stupéfiait le plus : que Sade soit reconnu pour ce manuscrit-là alors qu’il avait écrit quantité d’ouvrages philosophiques, ou que d’autres soient capables de garder le dit-manuscrit comme un bien précieux. Il avait lu, son éducation l’y avait bien obligé, mais il ne saisissait toujours pas l’attrait d’un tel parchemin.

Arno réenroula les feuillets et les glissa dans sa poche à regret. Il avait si longtemps entendu Sade se plaindre froidement de la perte de son manuscrit que le laisser là aurait été cruel. Et puis, si cela pouvait le rendre moins pénible et taquin…

Sa trouvaille le revigora. Se sentant sur la bonne piste, il continua de fouiller la même étagère avec plus d’acharnement que jamais. Ses yeux volaient de dossiers en dossiers, s’attardant parfois sur le contenu, poussé par sa fidèle curiosité, mais revenant toujours à son but premier. C’est lors d’un geste maladroit qui répandit les dernières feuilles sur le sol poussiéreux qu’Arno trouva enfin – enfin ! – son bonheur.

Un dossier rempli à ras-bord, d’où dépassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres au cachet similaire, avec comme discrète et minimaliste indication « Marquis de Sade ». Enjoué par sa découverte, l’assassin ne perdit pas une minute à lire les lettres et chefs d’accusations les uns après les autres.

Les mots « Attentat à la pudeur » s’enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, Arno avait l’impression de se perdre parmi tous ces détracteurs et autres accusateurs ; un tri s’imposait. Arno commença par mettre de côté toutes les lettres provenant des bureaux de police ainsi que celles des prisons où le Marquis avait séjourné (pour ne pas dire mettre l’endroit sans dessus dessous et détruire la santé mentale de ses gardes).

Une bonne partie du paquet alla donc rejoindre le reste de ses recherches infructueuses. Parmi les missives restantes, Arno put distinguer plusieurs noms, qu’il nota scrupuleusement dans un carnet avant de tout remettre à sa place, comme s’il n’était jamais venu ici. Il tourna les talons, plongeant instinctivement la main dans la poche contre son cœur qui contenait toutes les lettres indispensables à ses missions ; et désormais, un manuscrit qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il lui restait la fin de matinée et le reste de la journée pour mener son début d’expédition. Pas besoin de rentrer si vite au café-théâtre, non ? Pourtant… Pourtant, il avait envie de rentrer, de se poser quelques heures avant de reprendre son enquête. L’idée d’un repas qu’il n’aurait pas à se payer lui fit réaliser à quel point des besoins basiques lui apparaissaient comme divins quand il restait trop longtemps loin du bâtiment.

Et, au moins, il pourrait restituer le parchemin qui, s’il était fouillé, l’aurait sûrement envoyé à l’échafaud.

* * *

Sade avait eu, en réalité, tout le loisir d’étudier chaque partie privée du café-théâtre. Dès qu’Arno avait disparu, il n’avait eu aucun mal à se sentir chez lui. Durant ces derniers jours, il ne s’était pas privé pour fouiller le bureau, étudier les livres, se balader dans les pièces.

Celle qui l’intriguait le plus se trouvait à la fois au rez-de-chaussé et à l’étage, avec une échelle pour lui permettre de voyager entre les deux niveaux. La quantité de trésors qui se trouvait là était innommable, tant et si bien qu’il s’était laissé aller à l'appeler la salle des souvenirs. Dans les étagères s’entassaient des cocardes, des articles de journaux de Paris, des statuettes en bronze et des missives de mission, bien sûr. Tout au bout du parquet ciré, un grand mannequin de bois supportait un uniforme d’assassin, d’après la coupe familière de la capuche, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Arno le porter. En se dirigeant vers ce dernier, il prenait le temps de poser ses yeux sur chaque souvenir, en reconnaissant certains.

Dans une étagère particulière, il avait noté plusieurs trouvailles intéressantes. Une réplique miniature de la guillotine juste à côté d’un buste posthume d’un autre assassin – quel était son nom, déjà ? Bellec ? Il y avait également une épingle, cette même épingle que le Marquis lui avait cédé, il y avait semblait-il une éternité. L’arme qui avait tué le père adoptif d’Arno. Et en dessous…

Sade n’avait pas pu empêcher un rictus mauvais de barrer son visage en voyant le bicorne.

Il s’en était détourné en prétendant qu’il n’avait jamais voulu y mettre le feu. Pour s’en distraire, il avait observé le reste des souvenirs de son assassin : le buste incroyablement précis de Mademoiselle De La Serre, si vivant qu’il crut, l’espace d’un instant, voir son regard fixé sur sa personne. Un peu plus loin, il trouva un masque de cire, signé Madame Tussaut ; une vieille échelle de corde usée, un poème assassin concernant Jacques-Louis David, un message d’adieu dont les capitales E.F.V. (évidemment) se serraient maladroitement dans la marge, comme rédigées à la va-vite. Une fois arrivé devant le mannequin avec l’uniforme inconnu, Sade avait également reconnu des murs et des coffres renfermant diverses armes, en quantité suffisante pour équiper quinze autres hommes.

S’il n’avait pas encore exploré le grenier, c’était parce que l’écrivain se retrouvait irrésistiblement attiré par cette pièce-là. Il avait l’impression d’accéder à quelque chose d’infiniment plus grand que la chambre, de pouvoir scruter le moindre détail du passé d’Arno, et c’était une occupation dont il n’aurait jamais pu se lasser.

Ce fut donc là qu’Arno le trouva, au moment où il revenait au sein du café-théâtre à la hâte. Sade s’arracha à la contemplation du mannequin au moment où il entendait une certaine botte claquer contre le parquet.

« Ah, Arno. Tu daignes prendre le déjeuner avec moi ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda l’assassin d’un ton étrangement surpris.

Le Marquis lui fit un sourire amusé qui vint tirer sur ses rides, illuminant le reste de son visage affichant auparavant un calme plat (Arno n’avait jamais remarqué cette expression qu’il pouvait avoir, trop pleine de légèreté et de mélancolie à la fois).

« Je me délectais des merveilles que tu gardais entre ces murs. Il faut bien que j’occupe mon temps pendant que tu te balades dehors… »

D’un pas souple, comme toujours, il s’avança à ses côtés. Arno remarqua que quelques poussières étaient venues se perdre dans ses cheveux gris, quasiment indiscernables aux vues de leurs couleurs, mais qui le poussaient à venir les dégager d’un geste bien trop familier pour la situation.

« J’ai… commença-t-il pour reprendre une quelconque contenance. J’ai trouvé des pistes solides, très solides même, mais je voulais vous ramener ça avant tout... »

Fouillant dans ses poches, il lui tendit le manuscrit d’un geste ferme, sa main gantée agrippant fermement l’épaisseur de papiers de peur de laisser ce trésor tomber.

« C’est… ?

— Oui. Il faut croire que malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à le détruire. »

Etait-ce de l’émotion qu’il y avait dans la voix, les yeux et les gestes du Marquis ? Cela ne pouvait qu’être ça, vu cette façon qu’il eut de se saisir religieusement de ses travaux, dévisageant sa propre écriture avec un regard plein de… De quelque chose qu’Arno ne parvenait à identifier tant c’était fort, tant c’était _puissant_.

Sade leva la tête pour le fixer avec une étincelle sincèrement joyeuse au fond des yeux. Dans un petit sourire, il brandit fièrement la liasse à côté de son visage, reprenant cependant une attitude nonchalante – impossible à croire au vu de son changement de comportement :

« Il n’y a pas de mots pour t’exprimer ma plus sincère gratitude, mon cher. »

Lorsqu’il s’avança d’un pas, Arno ne se crispa pas immédiatement, trop absorbé par l’air si vulnérable qu’avait affiché l’homme quelques secondes plus tôt. Le Marquis, cet écrivain sans pitié qui jouait des paroles et des émotions pour déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs, qui s’infiltrait dans la moindre faille humaine avec une satisfaction diabolique, venait de _s’attendrir_ le temps d’observer sa plus grande oeuvre dépravée.

Presque choqué, il ne réagit qu’en sentant une main se poser juste sous sa gorge, agrippant gentiment sa chemise accessible entre les deux pans ouverts de son uniforme. Arno cilla, interdit en comprenant le sens de la phrase qu’il n’avait presque pas écoutée.

_Pas de mots._

Il connaissait suffisamment le Marquis pour reconnaître les périphrases qui lui permettaient d’accéder tacitement à ce qu’il voulait ; et au moment où il le voyait baisser son manuscrit sans se détacher de son rictus, il eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas perdre contenance, refusant catégoriquement ce qui se profilait.

« Sûrement votre compagnie se joindra-t-elle à la mienne pour le déjeuner, commença-t-il d’une voix qui anticipait parfaitement la réponse.

— Rien ne t’échappe », ronronna l’intéressé d’un air grandement satisfait.

Il eut l’impression de mettre une infinité à bouger. À se détourner brusquement, sans pour autant repousser l’autre, à marcher dans le sens inverse, sans jamais se retourner, pour finalement parler :

« Je vais prévenir les cuisinières. Soyez dans les jardins à midi. »

Sade s’esclaffa d’un ton se voulant moqueur, mais qu’il soupçonna presque déçu :

« Un déjeuner en terrasse ? Très romantique, Arno. »

Arno ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, préférant fermer la porte de la salle des souvenirs sur ses talons.


	6. L'antichambre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici Tango Charlie depuis sa poubelle pour un nouveau chapitre des familles, avec une bonne critique historique pas piquée des hannetons et surtout dans la mesure (non) bisous

Le repas se déroula dans un agréable silence. Les deux hommes s’étaient installés à l’ombre d’un arbre en fleurs, le soleil venant lécher leurs pieds de ses rayons. Le repas fut délicieux, par les temps qui couraient Arno se trouvait heureux de pouvoir se régaler des mets concoctés par les cuisinières.

Le Marquis avait son verre dans une main, faisant tourner le vin contre la paroi de verre, tandis que l’autre soutenait sa tête, son bras appuyé sur la table. Son regard s’était perdu dans les multitudes de couleurs qu’offrait le reste du jardin ; à vrai dire, il semblait à deux doigts de s’endormir ainsi tant l’environnement était apaisant. Arno à ses côtés était silencieux, incarnant la présence rassurante qu’il avait toujours été.

Ses mains étaient croisées sur son ventre, ses jambes étendues devant lui ; en bref, il somnolait tout autant que le Marquis, savourant ce rare instant de sérénité que le destin leur offrait.

Ils n’étaient même pas côte à côte ; pour le plus grand malheur du Marquis, cette table qui lui était pourtant fort bien utile l’empêchait de se rapprocher un peu plus de l’assassin. Il aurait pu s’installer contre Arno, utilisant son épaule pour reposer sa tête, et, bercé par son souffle, il se serait endormi paisiblement, sans qu’Arno ne le remarque. Il poussa un petit soupire de contentement en imaginant le jeune homme le ramener à l’intérieur dans ses bras puissants et-

« Marquis, arrêtez de me faire du pied. »

Il eut un petit rire, et sut que sous cette capuche, Arno souriait aussi. Adorable, c’est le mot qu’il cherchait. Arno était adorable, avec cet air enfantin, cet air de satisfaction pure que cette ambiance chaleureuse nourrissait.

« Je me demandais juste si tu étais bien éveillé.

— Je le suis. Vous avez bien fait, néanmoins. Un peu plus et je restais ici tout l’après-midi. »

Ce deuxième sourire acheva de réchauffer le cœur du Marquis. Malicieux, des yeux pétillants, ses fossettes légèrement rougies, comment ne pas résister devant un tableau pareil.

« Dois-je en déduire que cela ne t’a pas déplu ?

— Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit. » Oh Arno, Sade n’était pas aveugle, il voyait cette étincelle dans tes yeux qui contredisait tes propos. « Je ne sais pas si je passerais ce soir. Ne m’attendez pas.

— Tu repars déjà ? »

Arno ne fit pas exprès, mais il bloqua quelques secondes, quelques minuscules secondes sur la sincérité de cette déception. Il ne put qu’acquiescer derechef ; s’il avait continué de se repasser cette expression en tête, jamais il n’aurait eu le courage de repartir.

« Si vous voulez récupérer votre liberté au plus vite, alors il n’y a pas de temps à perdre. » Arno marqua une pause, pesant le pour et le contre des mots qui allaient suivre. « Ne vous en faites pas, je serai de retour avant même d’avoir eu le temps de vous manquer. »

Si le ton de la chose se voulait drôle, le sous-texte provenait bien trop des tréfonds de l’âme pour qu’il soit pris à la légère.

« Parfait, alors. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes recherches, mon cher Arno. Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse… »

* * *

Lorsqu’Arno avait besoin de réfléchir, il cherchait la hauteur. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, depuis sa naissance : il repérait le plus haut point d’observation, et se retrouvait irrésistiblement attiré par ce dernier. Ce n’était alors plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne s’y perche, tout naturellement. Une aptitude à l’escalade qui lui avait incroyablement bien servi au moment où il avait suivi les entraînements de la Confrérie.

Assis au bord du Palais de Justice, Arno sortit son carnet sans se préoccuper de la foule en contrebas. S’il avait levé les yeux, il aurait remarqué Notre-Dame ; mais il n’avait pas le temps de grimper sur le plus haut point d’observation de toute la ville. Celui-là convenait parfaitement, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire.

Son carnet s’ouvrit entre des mains précautionneuses, les doigts faisant tourner les pages avec habitude. Sur la dernière s’étalait cinq noms griffonnés à la va-vite dans une enceinte de la Bastille quelques heures plus tôt, et pourtant Arno avait l’impression de les connaître depuis longtemps. Pour cause : il avait déjà entendu parler de certains.

Son index alla souligner le nom de l’accusateur public, vu et lu sur toutes les lèvres. Fouquier-Tinville avait condamné nombre de gens à l’échafaud, ce n’était pas nouveau. Le voir présent sur sa feuille n’avait rien d’étonnant ; mais il y avait une ironie certaine à voir un accusateur public en tête d’une liste qu’il n’avait pas rédigée. Le second suspect répondait au nom de Dubois, un juge qu’Arno n’aurait pas su trouver pour le moment – une recherche de plus à faire, donc. Le ministre Fouché figurait également (membre de la police, n’est-ce pas ? Il se rappelait en avoir déjà entendu parler sur le seuil d'un certain cabinet. Peut-être pas de manière très élogieuse, d'ailleurs.) En dernière, se trouvait Mme de Montreuil ; une charmante dame qui avait eu l’idée d’enfermer Sade à la Bastille, cette même Bastille où le marquis l’avait eu à l'œil pour la première fois. Une suspecte à l’origine de leur rencontre, quelque part.

Il n’avait malheureusement aucun idée du lieu où pouvait loger Mme de Montreuil, mais il savait qu’en laissant traîner la rumeur de sa recherche, les rues porteraient la réponse à ses oreilles. Le Ministre était, d’autre part, trop intouchable pour qu’Arno ne s’attarde sur sa personne dès maintenant ; ainsi, il ne lui restait qu’à départager le juge et l’accusateur. Fouquier vivait en ce moment-même les derniers instants de sa gloire, la chute de Robespierre avait entraîné la sienne, pour le plus grand triomphe de la République. À la suite du décret du Comité de Salut public, il s’était rendu à la justice, pleinement conscient qu’un jour ou l’autre, il allait devoir payer pour ses crimes.

Cela allait être un jeu d’enfant pour Arno que de le retrouver, cependant, le faire parler était une toute autre affaire. Ce genre d’hommes avait une fierté amère qui ne facilitait en rien la communication.

La chance lui souriait, puisque le bâtiment qui lui servait de piédestal abritait en son sein ce qu’on appelait tragiquement l’antichambre de la guillotine, qui avait vue passer les plus célèbres des français. Se faufiler à l’intérieur était toujours un challenge qu’il acceptait avec plaisir, le nombre de gardes que renfermait le Palais représentant un véritable défi.

Le chemin jusqu’à Fouquier était, par évidence, semé d’embûches. Un homme d’une cruauté telle que la sienne était forcément bien surveillé, Arno allait devoir ruser.

Le plan qu’il avait en tête n’était pas le plus original, certes. S’immiscer dans l’un des bastions des gardes pour voler un uniforme, même le plus basique des voleurs aurait pu avoir cette idée ; mais le taux de réussite de ce plan lui semblait assez correct pour le tenter.

Ni d’une, ni de deux, l’assassin retomba souplement sur ses pieds et se posta derrière un garde, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne prenne sa pause. De fil en aiguille, Arno se retrouva dans un costume trop serré, dévoilant ses poignets et comprimant ses épaules. Heureusement que le bicorne (une ombre familière qui l'accompagnait depuis beaucoup de temps) dissimulait suffisamment son visage, sinon il ne serait jamais passé inaperçu.

Après avoir dissimulé son costume d’assassin sous une dalle brisée, il s’aventura au sein du Palais de la Cité, baissant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard des habitués. Il lui fallait trouver les cellules des futurs guillotinés, à part du reste de la prison ; l’imagination cruelle dont pouvaient faire preuve les architectes pour oppresser au mieux les détenus était tout simplement terrifiante. Déambulant dans les couloirs, descendant escaliers après escaliers, saluant les autres gardes qu’il croisait, les pas d’Arno se terminèrent enfin dans l’Antichambre.

Tout dans cet endroit suintait la misère, difficile à croire que la famille royale avait séjournée ici. Un immonde mélange d’urines, de vomissements et autres odeurs nauséabondes lui retourna l’estomac ; les prisonniers avaient certes la chance de posséder un lit en fer mais entre les rats, les hurlements et le traitement de la part des gardes, leurs conditions de vie étaient loin d’être paradisiaques.

Arno, n’ayant aucun moyen de reconnaître Fouquier (il l’avait certes déjà aperçu lors de ses nombreuses missions, mais après des mois d’enfermement, il n’était probablement plus le même), prit le risque d’aborder l’un des détenus à la recherche d’une minuscule information, d’un indice qui pourrait l’aider à retrouver sa proie.

A sa droite, un homme l’observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il était d’apparence commune, mise à part son air de fouine qui ne rassurait personne. Un homme donc parfait pour sa requête.

« Z’êtes pas d’ici. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

— Vous êtes condamné à mort ? »

Auparavant tassé sur lui même, l’homme se redressa légèrement et s’approcha des barreaux pour mieux observer Arno de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« Pour conspiration contre la nation française. Le verdict est tombé la semaine dernière. Qu’est-ce qu’un blanc-bec comme vous peut vouloir dans ce trou à rats ?

— Fouquier-Tinville. On m’a dit qu’il était condamné, j’espère qu’il a encore la tête sur les épaules car il a des renseignements pour moi. »

Arno s’était discrètement penché vers lui, parlant suffisamment bas pour que seuls eux deux puissent entendre leur conversation. Cet homme avait beau ne lui inspirer aucune confiance, il semblait être de la trempe de ceux aux informations bien utiles.

« Pour sûr, il est bien vivant. C’est à cause de lui que j’me retrouve ici, on est dans le même bateau, lui et moi. Si vous le cherchez, il est une dizaine de cellules plus loin, à gauche. Vous pouvez pas rater sa sale gueule. »

Arno se redressa vivement en entendant des pas derrière-lui. Pour jouer le jeu, et passer aussi innocent que possible, il frappa les barreaux de sa botte, prétendant remettre en place le prisonnier au comportement déplacé. Juste avant de s’éloigner, il le remercia d’un hochement de tête, laissant cette pauvre âme à sa peine.

Pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur les autres.

Intérieurement, l’assassin tentait de ne pas penser à tous ceux qu’il connaissait (ou avait connu) et qui étaient passés par là, parfois de plusieurs façons. Ne pas imaginer toutes les souffrances et horreurs que des connaissances, collègues, amis avaient pu subir entre quatre murs. Il songea que si Élise s’était retrouvée là, il aurait retourné la prison entière pour l’en sortir.

Que si quelqu’un menaçait d’y être renvoyé, il aurait tout fait pour l’en empêcher.

Son sixième sens le fit s’arrêter au bout de quelques secondes, quelques pas retentissants au milieu du couloir ; instinctivement, Arno tourna la tête à gauche, et la silhouette de sa cible lui apparut en couleur avant de se dessiner sous des traits bien réels.

Dorée.

Étrangement surprenant qu’un individu comme celui-ci puisse être comparé à d’autres de cette couleur selon sa Vision d’Aigle, songea Arno – mais il se contenta d’ouvrir platement le dialogue :

« Fouquier-Tinville ? »

L’homme était assis, les jambes étalées devant lui de manière désinvolte, et ses cheveux graisseux lui retombaient sur les épaules de manière ébouriffée. Une légère calvitie lui creusait les deux côtés du crâne, ses sourcils sévèrement froncés lui donnaient l’air de n’avoir jamais pu sourire de toute sa vie ; mais malgré la condition misérable et complètement pathétique de sa situation, il lui décocha un regard incroyablement blasé depuis sa position inférieure :

« Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix éraillée (trop habituée à hurler le nom des coupables, pensa cyniquement l’assassin).

Arno se rapprocha de la grille, laissant passer un autre garde dans le couloir étroit en prenant soin de baisser les yeux pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Ce dernier frappa une autre cellule en ordonnant le calme, avant de continuer sa ronde interminable.

« Vous étiez l’accusateur public. Avez-vous, dans les derniers mois, eu un quelconque rapport avec un avis de recherche concernant le Marquis de Sade ? »

Sa question fut posée d’un ton si bas qu’il aurait été impossible pour des voisins de cellules de l’entendre. Ce détail lui fit prendre conscience que l’ancien bras droit de Robespierre disposait d’une prison pour lui tout seul, contrairement à ceux entassés contre les autres un peu plus loin. Encore des privilèges même dans la salle d’attente de la mort.

L’homme l’observa d’un air encore plus suspicieux si c’était possible. Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans le couloir, avant de revenir se fixer froidement sur Arno :

« Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

— C’est moi qui vous pose une question… Citoyen. »

Le mot faillit être oublié, jusqu’à ce que l’assassin ne se rappelle qu’un homme comme celui qui lui faisait face était familier avec les coupables et les innocents. Peut-être était-il habitué à condamner sans distinctions ou preuves, mais il saurait reconnaître un faux garde d’un vrai, après quelques jours dans cet enfer-là.

Il n’avait jamais été très bon pour les interrogatoires ; la seule personne qui avait jamais cédé à ses intimidations était La Touche, et celui-ci avait filé prévenir son maître dès qu’il l’avait laissé partir. Arno se savait dépourvu d’une capacité de persuasion naturelle, contrairement à ses nombreux contacts de la capitale, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’échouer ici et maintenant.

Fouquier-Tinville plissa les yeux.

« Je refuse de répondre. »

Arno aurait presque pu entendre un _« Bien joué »_ sarcastique dans sa tête. (La voix imaginaire était trop familière.)

« Ce n’est pas une proposition, rétorqua-t-il avec autorité. Répondez-moi.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? À quel moment les gardes sont-ils autorisés à poser des questions aux prisonniers ? Je connais la loi, j’en ai fait partie. »

Depuis sa position assise, l’ancien accusateur croisa fièrement les bras, le défiant de démentir ce qu’il venait d’affirmer. Arno manqua de rouler des yeux, de plus en plus frustré.

« Et vous savez aussi que les gardes font rarement attention à la loi, n’est-ce pas ? Les accidents dans les prisons, ça arrive _tellement_ vite. Demandez à Danton… »

L’autre sembla considérer la menace quelques secondes, se repliant silencieusement sur lui-même. Dans son dos, Arno entendait deux prisonniers chuchoter entre eux, et il était visiblement le sujet de leur conversation – il devait faire vite : rester ici mettait trop en péril sa couverture, et Dieu savait que le tissu de l’uniforme était inconfortable.

« Je ne me répèterai pas, insista-t-il en se collant presque aux barreaux. Avez-vous pris part à une campagne de recherche contre le Marquis de Sade ? »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Arno voyait dans les yeux de Fouquier que celui-ci pesait le pour et le contre, cherchant une issue à la situation dans laquelle il était. Cela n’avait jamais été son fort de dire la vérité, il avait plutôt fait du mensonge le pain de sa vie.

Cependant, l’homme en face de lui était loin d’être aussi bête et facilement manipulable que le reste des gardes. Quelque soit sa véritable identité, il n’était pas prêt de lâcher l’affaire. Fouquier-Tinville devait bien affiner ses arguments pour sortir de ce fâcheux pas.

« Imaginons que je réponde positivement à votre question, qu’est-ce que cela m’apportera ?

— Je ne vous ferai pas sortir, alors cessez de tourner autour du pot. »

Il existait donc encore des gens honnêtes sur cette planète. Quel dommage pour lui ; de toute façon, il avait toujours préféré les crapules.

« Je suis innocent. Pour une fois… »

Il eut un sourire mesquin et tourna définitivement le dos à Arno. Fouquier était réaliste, ces étranges questions n’auraient jamais pu le sortir de cette prison. Depuis son face à face avec le Tribunal, il sentait la lame froide de la guillotine se rapprocher lentement de sa nuque. Dans ses cauchemars, il entendait même le rire gras du bourreau, fier de son travail (cocasse qu’un monstre comme lui puisse avoir peur de quoi que ce soit) _._

« Vous ne m’êtes donc d’aucune utilité. »

Arno devait sortir. Les murmures étaient devenues des rumeurs, les rumeurs, des sonneries d’alarme. On avait reconnu l’intrus en lui ; l’assassin savait que quelque part dans cet immense bâtiment, on s’affairait à l’arrêter. Non pas que les courses-poursuites étaient ennuyantes – c’était toujours exaltant de voir ces petits hommes en uniforme s’énerver contre sa rapidité – mais Arno ne connaissait aucun passage pouvant le faire sortir discrètement.

Ses talons claquaient contre les dalles au fil de sa marche rapide. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître nerveux, mais la tension pesant sur ses épaules rendaient les choses bien difficiles. Arno appréhendait chaque croisement, imaginant déjà la boucherie qu’un guet-apens pouvait devenir.

L’air frais de l’extérieur fut une véritable libération. Arno n'attendit pas de récupérer son précieux costume et de se débarrasser de ce déguisement trop collant. Lorsqu’il fit retomber la capuche sur son front, il poussa un ridicule petit soupir de contentement ; il passait décidément bien trop de temps dans son uniforme d’assassin. Un de ces jours, il finirait par dormir dedans tellement il appréciait la texture confortable du tissu.

Retournant sur son perchoir, il raya le nom de Fouquier sur sa liste. L’avancée était minuscule, il lui fallait encore partir aux quatre coins de la ville pour interroger tous les suspects (et ce seulement s’ils étaient restés dans la capitale), pourtant Arno considérait cela comme une bonne chose de faite.

Silencieusement, il se jura de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit, tant il avait l’impression que la Mort était encore dans son dos.


	7. Entracte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure des BONBONS À LA MENTHE.
> 
> Charlie Tango allo allo j'ai déjà oublié ce qui se passe dans le chapitre d'avant bye bye mes canailles

Madame de Montreuil était tout, sauf ce à quoi il s’attendait. Pendant tout son voyage jusqu’en Normandie pour rejoindre le domaine familial, il s’était questionné sur le caractère de cette femme qui portait tristement le titre de belle-mère du Marquis. Arno s’était bien douté que pour être la seule véritable personne que le Marquis craignait, il fallait bien avoir un tempérament de feu.

Il eut à peine le temps de s’annoncer au château de la seigneurie d’Echauffour que déjà, une voix froide résonnait depuis le haut des escaliers, donnant des frissons à Arno.

« Ne dîtes rien. Il a encore créé un scandale, n’est-ce pas ? »

Madame de Montreuil n’était pas très grande, ni richement vêtu. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient ramenés à l’arrière de sa nuque, cachés par un bonnet de toile. Sa robe n’était pas des plus neuves, mais tout de même en bonne état, la couleur mauve n’ayant rien perdu de sa splendeur. Le seul bijou qu’elle portait était une croix autour du cou, dont l’argent brillait au soleil.

« … Vous n’êtes pas un soldat. » Nota-t-elle après un temps de flottement. « Et votre visage ne me dit rien. Que me voulez-vous, jeune homme ? »

Arno avait baissé sa capuche, caché ses lames et coiffé un minimum ses cheveux, avant de s’incliner respectueusement comme son défunt père lui avait appris à faire. Aux vues du sujet qu’il allait aborder, Arno préférait prendre ses précautions en matière d’impression. Il restait persuadé qu’à tout moment, cette dame au grand âge pouvait lui donner une bonne correction.

« … Madame, commença-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d’œil de plus à sa croix. J’ai effectivement quelques… Questions à propos de votre gendre. »

Le dernier mot sembla alourdir l’atmosphère de dix degrés. Le regard de son hôte aurait pu le changer en pierre s’il avait eu le malheur de prononcer le nom du Marquis. Cependant, ce fut d’une voix parfaitement maîtrisée que la dame s’exprima :

« Vous prendriez bien le café avec moi, non ? Vous installer dans le salon, du moins ? Ce n’est pas un endroit pour tenir une conversation.

— Certainement », acquiesça-t-il d’un hochement de tête.

Cela ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une proposition. Arno la suivit quand même, notant que tous les domestiques sur leur passage s’écartaient d’un bon mètre après avoir croisé le regard de la gouvernante. On leur ouvrit la porte sur un petit salon charmant, et à peine les battants se refermaient dans son dos que Madame de Montreuil reprenait la conversation :

« Du sucre ?

— Comment ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Votre café. Voulez-vous du sucre ? répéta son hôte en le fixant d’un air impénétrable.

— Oh, à vrai dire… Je ne pense pas prendre beaucoup de votre temps, madame.

— Comme vous voudrez. »

Elle jeta alors un coup d’œil à la domestique de la pièce, qui partit dans la cuisine chercher ce que sa maîtresse voulait. Cette dernière s’assit alors sur l’un des divans de la pièce, et Arno prit place sur celui qui lui faisait face en prenant soin de garder une posture respectable. Entre eux deux, une petite table sur laquelle reposait un ficus miniature faisait office de frontière. Tout, sur les murs, le sol et la décoration, respirait le bon goût sans pour autant verser dans le chic à outrance ; et l’assassin se rendit compte à quel point tout était opposé au Marquis dans cette pièce.

« D’où venez-vous, monsieur… ?

— Dorian, madame. Arno Dorian. Je viens de Paris, pour-

— Paris ? C’est donc cela. J’ose espérer que vous m’apportez de bonnes nouvelles concernant l’emprisonnement prochain de mon beau-fils, monsieur Dorian. »

Surpris, Arno ne sut pas quoi répondre, la parole lui ayant été volée et ne semblant pas vouloir lui retourner. Madame de Montreuil se tenait droite sur son divan, et n’avait pas l’air le moins du monde perturbée.

« Vous… Un emprisonnement prochain ? balbutia-t-il.

— Mais bien évidemment. Un voyage aussi long, cela ne peut être qu’annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles, n’est-ce pas ? Donc ? Est-il définitivement en prison ? A-t-il encore eu droit à des défenses aussi pathétiques que vulgaires ? Racontez-moi tout. Je vous écoute. »

À ces mots, la domestique revint dans la pièce, chargée d’un plateau qu’elle déposa sur la table basse. Madame de Montreuil se saisit alors de l’unique tasse présente, et désigna la bonbonnière posée juste à côté :

« Servez-vous, bien sûr. »

Arno, trop dépassé par les événements, s’empara sans réfléchir d’un bonbon à la menthe – avant de se rappeler, au moment où il le déposait sur sa langue, qu’il détestait profondément le goût.

« Madame, je crains que rien de tout ceci n’est la cause de ma présence ici. » Il mit le ton le plus respectueux possible dans sa voix, tentant d’oublier l’explosion de fraîcheur amère dans sa bouche. « Votre… Beau-fils n’est pas en prison. »

En voyant la gouvernante hausser un sourcil contrarié derrière sa tasse, il songea qu’il aurait dû ajouter un « malheureusement » à la fin de sa phrase.

« Comment ?

— Vous m’avez bien entendu. Navré », rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Cette fois-ci, il eut l’impression que le regard confus de son hôte était dû à son attitude plutôt qu’à ses mots. Mal à l’aise, Arno se replaça sur le divan, mourant d’envie de scruter autre chose que les yeux pénétrants de Madame de Montreuil, et se fit violence pour ne pas recracher son bonbon par terre.

« Cependant, il se trouve que… Je suis justement à la recherche de personnes ayant pu être à l’origine d’une campagne contre votre beau-fils. En effet, plusieurs avis d’arrestation ont été lancés contre lui, et je me demandais si vous aviez pu, de loin ou de près, avoir un rapport avec toute cette affaire. »

Au fil de son explication, il vit le visage de la gouvernante s’étirer d’une pure suspicion mêlée d’intérêt sincère. Quand il termina sa semi-question, elle le jaugea des pieds à la tête avec une toute nouvelle expression, et il n’aurait su dire s’il s’agissait d’une bonne ou d’une mauvaise nouvelle.

« … Eh bien, cela est certainement très décevant, déclara-t-elle au bout d’un temps. Vous avez fait tout ce chemin, jeune homme, pour m’annoncer que cet immondice est encore en vie ?

— Encore en vie ? Mais, vous venez de dire que-

— Je sais ce que j’ai dit, monsieur Dorian. Un individu tel que Sade devrait être mort à l’heure qu’il est, ou en train d’attendre sa condamnation. Savoir qu’il est, à ce jour, encore libre me procure un sentiment de contrariété fort puissante. »

Elle but une gorgée de son café sans cesser de le fixer, et Arno pensa qu’il aurait bien eu besoin d’une dose de caféine, lui aussi. La manière dont le nom de son beau-fils (l’appellation le laissait encore stupéfait) avait quitté ses lèvres lui donnait l’impression de marcher sur une couche de glace très, très fine.

Sade n’était qu’un appât à ennuis. Arno avait eu bien évidemment vent de ses tromperies et différentes adultères aux quatre coins de l’Europe ; lorsque le Marquis se vantait de ses conquêtes, son mariage ne lui venait que rarement à l'esprit.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour juger le comportement de votre beau-fils, Madame. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je tiens seulement à être neutre. » Arno manqua de s’étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu’elle lui lançant un regard plus meurtrier que jamais. « Répondez à ma question et je m’en irais, sans plus de cérémonies. »

Tel un enfant gêné par le regard de sa mère, l’assassin gardait la tête baissée, ses yeux allant et venant sur les sucreries peuplant la table. Madame de Montreuil était comme ces grandes figures féminines des livres historiques, dont on vantait la prestance et le pouvoir implacable qu’elle avait sur les autres. Son port de tête tenait plus de celui de Marie-Thérèse d’Autriche que d'une simple ménagère ; Madame de Montreuil était intimidante au possible, et Arno se demandait comment le Marquis restait en vie avec une telle matriarche dans son entourage.

« Jeune homme. Vous avez de la chance de n’être point une compagnie désagréable, malgré vos fréquentations aussi… Enfin, vous avez saisi.  » Arno acquiesça timidement, ne relevant que très légèrement la tête. « Malgré toute la haine qu'éveille en moi ce dégoûtant personnage, j’ai abandonné mes accusations à son encontre il y a des années. J’ai bien compris qu’il n’y avait pas de véritable justice en ce bas monde, dorénavant je ne souhaite que le bonheur de ma fille. Je serais bien sûr réjouie qu’un miracle tombe du ciel, mais vous savez bien que l’espoir se fait mince de nos jours. »

Le poids sur sa gorge s’évapora ; Arno était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à affronter le courroux de cette dame, il doutait de pouvoir s'échapper vivant de cette maison s’il en venait à élever la voix contre elle.

Madame de Montreuil avait reposé sa tasse sans un mot, ses lèvres pincées la forçant à contenir tout autre commentaire désobligeant. Les mains posées à plat sur le tissus recouvrant ses cuisses, elle détaillait ce jeune homme lui faisant face au visage bien trop expressif -son petit soupire de soulagement et ses épaules retombant une fois la pression effacée lui arracha un discret rire. Il avait tout du gentil garçon bien serviable, elle était profondément navrée de le savoir ami avec l’autre énergumène.

« Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Je vous remercie grandement pour vos précieux renseignements. Au plaisir de vous revoir... »

Il effectue une courbette avec beaucoup trop d’énergie pour qu’elle soit totalement sincère, et s’enfuit littéralement de la maison où il était retenu, rejoignant sa carriole à grandes enjambées.

Plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans cette demeure. Jamais.

Et au moment où le cocher repartait, Arno crachait son bonbon par terre en faisant la grimace.


	8. Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-bonjour ! Ici Kali ! Charlie et moi nous excusons de l'irrégularité de nos posts – on est en plein examens, c'est la faute à Amiens, on est tombés par terre, c'est la faute à Nanterre. (Comment ça c'est pas la chanson ?) En tout cas, voici un chapitre plus long (avec du DRAMA), et perso, je m'excuse d'avance pour mes descriptions fleuves sur la société des Assassins mais bon, pourquoi se priver quand on écrit sur ces imbéciles hein. Et joyeux Noël en avance !
> 
> Tango Charlie depuis le sol puisqu'il ne finit ses partiels qu'en janvier vous envoie de l'amour hehehe

Il s’ennuyait. Mortellement. Arno absent, les cuisinières en pause, Sade n’avait décidément aucun moyen de se changer l'esprit. Il avait lu toute la journée précédente, ainsi que celle d’avant, et le reste de la semaine avait été également rythmé par différents ouvrages.

Le jardin, qui auparavant lui avait semblé très agréable, presque merveilleux, était devenu d’un tel commun qu’il s’amusait à se perdre entre les buissons et les arbustes. (C'était probablement l’effet de son esprit en manque d'activité, mais il avait l’intime impression que sans Arno, les fleurs perdaient de leur éclat et l’endroit n’avait plus le même charme.)

Allongé sur le lit, jambes élégamment croisées tout comme ses bras, fixant le plafond dont la peinture s'écaillait, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Toute la nuit déjà il rêvait du jeune assassin et de ses aventures, imaginant son corps souple sautant de toit en toit avec une grâce digne d’un félin. Il devait être mis à rude épreuve, à force d’être sollicité tout au long de la journée ; le Marquis était sûr qu’Arno ne dirait pas non à un petit massage sur ses muscles malmenés en rentrant de sa mission.

Une autre affaire à ajouter sur la liste des choses à faire lorsque son assassin rentrerait.

Dans un soupir, le Marquis se releva, dégageant une mèche de sa perruque qui s’était échappée. Il observa l’endroit pour la dixième fois de la journée, et fit un plan mental du Café-Théâtre qu’il commençait à connaître comme sa poche. Le seul endroit qui lui restait inconnu était le salon public, où les bruits montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre ses oreilles quand il marchait dans le couloir de l’étage. Depuis la balustrade de marbre, il entendait les conversations, les discours de la scène, les bavardages des cuillères contre les tasses de café ; et à chaque fois, il posait les yeux sur les marches blanches en se disant que la société se trouvait à quelques pas interdits.

Au fond, c’était bien ce qui lui manquait le plus : parler. Il était peut-être plus reconnu pour ses écrits que ses paroles, mais Sade haïssait le fait de rester enfermé sans rien faire. Arno avait beau lui offrir du papier et de l’encre pour satisfaire son imagination si jamais l’envie lui en prenait, il voulait analyser de vrais visages, comprendre de nouveaux individus, _aller au contact_. Les domestiques n’étaient pas très bavards, sûrement avertis par leur maître qu’il ne fallait pas traîner la conversation avec lui, ou alors trop occupés. Il avait compté un jardinier, qui ne semblait vouloir ouvrir la bouche que pour une servante qui l’avait soigneusement évité jusqu’à présent. La cuisinière daignait échanger quelques mots quand elle n’était pas ensevelie sous les tâches du four. Enfin, le bretteur du bâtiment, un homme qu’il croisait sans cesse dans la salle d’entraînement à affûter les armes, lui avait fourni de brèves informations sur l’histoire du lieu et son propriétaire. C’était le seul qui ne semblait pas être perturbé par sa présence, malgré une certaine méfiance dans tous ses faits et gestes – plus une appréhension des étrangers en général que de lui-même, songeait le Marquis.

Il savait également que deux autres personnes se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, contribuant à la vie publique du Café-Théâtre : l’intendant, qui d’après les dires de la servante passait plus de temps avec les papiers qu’avec les hommes, et Madame Gouze. La fameuse gérante de la bâtisse dont Arno lui avait parlé, avant de le quitter, et qui l’intriguait au plus haut point. Pas forcément à cause de sa position, mais essentiellement parce que si une personne dans l’entourage proche d’Arno connaissait ses habitudes, cela devait bien être elle.

En flânant, Sade se retrouva une fois de plus devant la salle des souvenirs. Il poussa les deux grandes portes d’une main habituée, pour se retrouver dans l’endroit débordant d’Histoire, et s’arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Il étudia la pièce et il ne trouva rien de nouveau.

Toujours les mêmes trophées, songeait-il en reprenant sa marche. Une cocarde par-ci, un buste là-bas, des armes à ne plus savoir qu’en faire – c’était à se demander comment Arno les avait-il obtenues, pensa le Marquis qui soupesa curieusement une hallebarde avant de la reposer sur son support. Toutes ces trouvailles ne l’ennuyaient pas, bien au contraire ; mais il avait besoin d’en voir plus, de s’imprégner de chaque pièce que l’endroit avait à offrir. Sade se savait en sursis. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de repartir, que ce soit par l’arrivée d’Arno ou la fin de leur petite enquête. Une fois cette… Fâcheuse mésaventure terminée, il n’aurait plus aucun prétexte pour venir fouiller les salles.

Et il avait le sentiment de rater quelque chose.

Qu’un assassin expose des armes, un uniforme et des emblèmes de missions n’était pas étonnant. Mais lorsque l’on faisait partie d’une organisation secrète, Sade savait que l’on ne mettait pas tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

Le talon de sa bottine résonna une dernière fois. Intrigué, le Marquis observa l’échelle qu’il avait remarquée la première fois qu’il s’était rendu dans la salle des souvenirs, permettant aux habitants de voyager entre les deux niveaux de la pièce. Il approcha une main avide du bois verni avant d’entamer son ascension, une fois s’être assuré de la solidité des échelons. Arrivé en haut, il gratifia l’endroit d’un coup d’œil circulaire : il était perché sur un balcon qui donnait sur la moitié de l'historique d'un homme trop fascinant. Il s’attendait pas vraiment à découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sous cet angle, mais son regard accrocha quelque chose.

Là-bas, une toute petite porte se faisait discrète entre deux poutres.

Sade ne put pas s’empêcher de sourire. Replaçant son haut-de-forme, il s’avança à grands pas vers la petite ouverture, anticipant sa découverte avant même de la vivre. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et…

La porte était fermée.

Évidemment.

Le Marquis laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement sans pour autant se décourager. Il se détourna de la serrure pour s’accouder à la balustrade en chêne, scrutant le moindre recoin de la salle sous ses yeux. La clé ne se trouvait définitivement pas ici. Arno n’était pas assez idiot pour laisser traîner un sésame aussi précieux dans l’antichambre de ce qu’il gardait. Non, connaissant son homme, elle devait être ailleurs ; un endroit calme, facile à retrouver, suffisamment protégé – avec une valeur sentimentale, sûrement.

Dans ces moments-là, il était déçu de ne pas posséder le sixième sens qu’avait son favori pour repérer ses cibles.

Il y eut un instant de blanc dans son esprit, comme si ce dernier avait cessé de fonctionner. La vision trouble, mais pas au point de s’évanouir, ses yeux dévisageaient la pièce sous un tout nouvel angle, plein d’illusions et de chimères colorées. Même avec ses paupières obstruant sa vision, il distinguait clairement cet amas de fantaisies, ces tâches de couleurs apparaissant et disparaissant en un battement de cil.

Il souffla encore ; la solitude n’était définitivement pas une bonne amie. Il lui fallait trouver cette clé au plus vite, pour que son esprit cesse de se lasser de l’état végétatif dans lequel il était plongé à longueur de journée.

Se mettre dans la peau d’Arno n’était pas chose facile tant l’homme avec de facettes et de mystères enfermées soigneusement dans un coffre.

…

Un coffre.

Arno en possédait un bien réel ; un écrin, orné de perles et de papiers dorés, posé dans un coin de sa chambre, à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Dans ses souvenirs, l’assassin n’avait formulé aucune interdiction concernant cet objet si précieux – ou s’il l’avait fait, cette information venait par le plus grand des hasards d’échapper à la mémoire du Marquis.

Ce qu’il s'apprêtait à faire était loin d’être une bonne idée. Fouiller ainsi dans le cœur de son assassin favori n’était pas _juste_ au premier abord. Mais encore une fois, Sade ne pensait pas que sa réputation impliquait le raisonnable.

Il redescendit l'échelle en glissant le long des barreaux, s'aidant de la gravité pour accélérer sa confrontation avec l'interdit qui l'avait freiné la première fois. Son veston mauve se souleva majestueusement quand il posa pied à terre, avant de claquer d'un seul coup lorsqu'il reprit sa marche décidé vers la chambre d'Arno. Le parquet ciré résonnait sous ses pas alors qu'il ouvrait la double-porte.

En attrapant la petite boite, Sade avait sincèrement l’impression de franchir un point de non-retour, d’avoir entre ses mains la pomme du serpent qu’il s’apprêtait à croquer avec la plus grande avidité. Ses doigts d’araignée soulevèrent religieusement le couvercle, capturant l’essence de ce moment si unique, celui où il découvrait enfin le bien le plus précieux d’Arno.

C'étaient des lettres. Des dizaines de lettres à l’écriture fine, au parchemin jauni par le temps, à la délicate odeur florale et surtout, à la la même, unique et tristement célèbre Élise De La Serre.

Le Marquis s’était simplement figé. Allait-il s’emparer de ces morceaux de papier comme il l’avait fait autrefois pour satisfaire sa vilaine curiosité ? Allait-il se saisir d’une chose qu’Arno lui-même n’osait plus toucher tant elle était sacrée ?

Maintes fois on l’avait décrit comme le Diable incarné, une bête franchissant toutes les barrières et allant à l’encontre de la nature humaine ; pervers, monstre, démon, toutes ces insultes résonnaient avec mélodie à ses oreilles. Mais de là à trahir son seul et fidèle ami ? L’unique personne risquant sa vie et son honneur pour le protéger ? Peut-être un jour. Sa curiosité attendrait ; tout ce qu’il cherchait, c’était cette pauvre clé en argent, posée sur les lettres avec l'allure d'un sceau de métal. Rien que la saisir tout en frôlant le papier encré lui brûla les doigts.

La boîte retrouva bien vite son emplacement initial, et le Marquis se promit de ne plus s'en approcher avant que sa visite à l’étage ne soit terminée.

Pousser la porte de cet endroit interdit fut un bol d’air frais. Une nouvelle interdiction de bravée, mais cette fois-ci, sa morale – car oui, malgré tout il lui restait un minimum de bon sens – ne s’en retrouvait pour le moins du monde remise en question. Il refit le même chemin en sens inverse, remonta l'échelle, et marcha jusqu'à la petite porte condamnée, dont la serrure céda sous des doigts armés.

Il déboucha sur un petit couloir, serré car en-dessous des combles. Plusieurs toiles d’araignée s’agitaient sur les murs, mais le passage était souvent emprunté, comme en témoignait la poussière bien moins importante au sol. Sade, courbé, navigua dans le corridor sur plusieurs mètres avant d’arriver dans une toute nouvelle pièce.

C’était un endroit circulaire, construit en pierre, et dont les murs se renfonçaient en plusieurs alcôves où l’on trouvait en chacune un uniforme sur un buste de marbre. Admiratif, le Marquis tourna sur lui-même pour observer toutes les tenues différentes, disposées d’une manière presque religieuse ; l’unique source d’éclairage était une fenêtre qu’il reconnut comme étant celle visible en-dessous du dôme du Café-Théâtre. Il était donc au plus haut point d’observation du bâtiment, et par un détour que son esprit prenait souvent lorsqu'il pensait à son assassin, il se demanda si Arno n’avait pas trouvé un moyen de grimper jusqu'au toit. Une autre investigation pour plus tard. À la place, il se recentra sur les principales expositions de la pièce.

Chaque uniforme était unique, mais presque tous portaient la fameuse capuche sur la tête de leur buste en marbre. En partant à droite de la fenêtre, la première tenue était usée, à manches courtes, lacée d’un corset en cuir. Trois pistolets étaient fichés dans les lanières posées sur le torse, probablement déchargés. En-dessous, un petit socle gravé indiquait le propriétaire : Edward Kenway.

Sade pencha la tête, intrigué par le nom de famille, puisqu’il le retrouva sur l’uniforme d’à côté, plus solide, celui d’un certain Connor Kenway, dont la capuche prenait vraiment la forme du bec d’un aigle, et où les touches de bleu rappelaient la propre tenue de son protégé. Il ne fut pas surpris, cependant ; dans une société aussi secrète que celle dont faisait partie Arno, il ne devait pas être très étonnant de transmettre son appartenance de générations en générations. Peut-être même que le père de ce dernier…

Il laissa sa question en suspens pour continuer son tour de la pièce.

La tenue suivante était tellement riche en détails qu’il supposa immédiatement qu'elle devait être celle d’un assassin prestigieux, au vu de la taille de la ceinture. Tout dans les coutures et l’insigne grandiloquent criait un héritage héroïque, jusqu’au nom de son propriétaire, aux consonances italiennes si longues qu’il n’aurait su les prononcer parfaitement. Les fanfreluches débordaient des manches, le rouge cintrait la taille en découpant l'emblème triangulaire des Assassins avec une fierté qui sautait aux yeux. Même le cuir qui retombait dans le dos, dont la fonction était probablement de protéger son propriétaire, rajoutait un panache saisissant. Sade, avec ce qu'il possédait de connaissances historiques, fut sûr de faire affaire avec un vêtement de l'époque Renaissance. Cet Ezio devait avoir marqué l'Histoire de sa Confrérie.

Et pourtant, entre la porte d’entrée et l’uniforme qu’il venait d’observer, se trouvait le plus simple de tous. Une robe blanche, immaculée, à la ceinture tout aussi grande que celle d’avant, mais bien plus humble aussi ; et quand le Marquis baissa les yeux pour lire le nom de son défunt possesseur, les rouages de son esprit s’enclenchèrent à une vitesse phénoménale.

Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad.

C’était donc lui, le nom qui avait glissé hors des lèvres de son protégé ? Le perfectionneur de l’arme si unique qui brillait au poignet d’Arno ? Étonnant. Il se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus voyant ; mais quelque part, la simplicité éclatante du blanc sur le tissu laissait deviner une certaine gloire, à l’image des Assassins : discrète mais chargée de symbolisme.

L’espace de quelques secondes, Sade se détourna du cercle pour s’approcher de la petite table basse au centre de la pièce, où trônait une bougie, un vase de fleurs et quelques livres. Pensant trouver une information de plus, il en ouvrit au hasard, et tomba sur des pages d’explications et de croquis concernant armes, techniques de combat et autres diversions. En haussant les épaules, il glissa l’un des carnets dans la poche de son veston, et continua son exploration.

Il ne restait plus que quatre alcôves, facilement observables d’un seul coup d’œil. En partant de l’autre côté de la porte d’entrée, l’on trouvait un uniforme intégralement noir, où une cotte de maille fine pouvait être aperçue entre deux pans de robe. Visiblement un héritage du Moyen-Âge, possession d’un certain Thomas de Carmélion. Décidément, ces Assassins duraient depuis un bon bout de temps…

La tenue suivante était reconnaissable entre mille, et Sade s’y arrêta plus longtemps que nécessaire. Arno la portait quand il était venu récupérer son parchemin à Saint-Denis : une version plus élaborée de son classique uniforme bleu marine, où se mêlaient agréablement les couleurs du drapeau français sur la capuche et les manches, tout en restant plutôt discrètes. Les liserés rouges qui couraient sur le bord de la capuche glissaient le long de toutes les coutures, dans une élégance que le Marquis trouva plus que charmante. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer voir Arno la porter de nouveau, ou tout du moins obtenir l’adresse de son tailleur. Dans un petit sourire, il lut la plaque indiquant qu’il s’agissait-là de la tenue du Maître Assassin Arno Victor Dorian, et ressentit une certaine chaleur face aux lettres.

L’alcôve suivant était une réplique de l’uniforme de Pierre Bellec. Rien de très intéressant dans la constitution du costume, presque identique à celui d’Arno ; mais là encore, les couleurs bleu et rouge se voyaient remplacées par un vert très clair, parsemé de touches de mauve. Fait intéressant, la capuche était remplacée par un col montant qui donnait plus l’impression que son propriétaire se rendait à un bal qu’à une mission.

La dernière tenue fut celle qui l’intrigua le plus. Comme la précédente, pas de capuche ; le costume était en cuir sombre, et un rouge vif apparaissait de temps à autre sur les manches et le torse. Pas de nom, sur la plaque du buste, mais seulement une appellation.

_assassin._

Le Marquis fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un titre lié à la confrérie, rien qu'à l'absence de majuscule. Le fait que les lettres aient été écrites à la main sur un parchemin accroché sur la plaque confirma cette piste, faisant sonner le mot comme une accusation. Mentalement, il se fit la note de poser la question à Arno lors de son retour, qui commençait malheureusement à lui paraître bien long.

Le respect que le jeune homme portait à la confrérie dépassait l’entendement. Non seulement les costumes qu’il avait amassé et qu’il présentait dans le plus parfait état – le Marquis n’avait pas distingué la moindre poussière sur les tissus âgés des uniformes – mais il avait de plus une mine de textes et livres empilés sur cette table ronde au centre de la pièce. Le vase contenait des lys à peine éclos et il était posé au milieu de la paperasse. Les feuilles du bouquet venait gentiment caresser la couverture des livres. Il y avait également quelques plumes et un encrier (vide, témoignant qu’Arno ne devait pas passer souvent).

Poussant le siège d’un geste las, le Marquis s’assit juste en face de ce qui semblait être un travail laissé vacant. L’écriture serrée d’Arno avait rempli une moitié de page, s’arrêtant au beau milieu d’une phrase. Sade n’avait pas le courage de lire tous ces mots accouchés à la va-vite sur le papier ; il allait vraiment devoir donner des cours à Arno pour améliorer sa calligraphie, même un homme expérimenté comme lui trouvait cet enchaînement de phrases tout bonnement illisible.

Les autres livres étaient un amas de données sur la confrérie, de quoi satisfaire son appétit d’en apprendre plus et toujours plus sur son assassin préféré. En caressant distraitement le carnet qu'il avait emprunté, il sortit alors de la salle secrète à grandes enjambées, et prit soin de verrouiller la petite porte comme il l'avait trouvée.

Une fois bien installé dans son fauteuil, après avoir poussé un petit soupir de bien-être en sentant le velours du siège contre son dos, il ouvrit lentement l’ouvrage entre ses mains et le posa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable sur ses genoux. Dès les premières pages, il fut captivé par toutes les informations que pouvait renfermer ce pavé à la couverture miteuse.

Les heures défilèrent, et le Marquis était toujours penché sur cette encyclopédie, le dos et les épaules courbées jusqu’à en avoir mal. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir, le livre pesait sur ses cuisses, et pourtant il ne parvenait à s’arrêter, lisant avec avidité chaque anecdote encrée dans ce petit bijou d’histoire. Ce ne fut que lorsque la cuisinière vint frapper à sa porte avec la vigueur de la matrone en colère qu’il daigna détourner les yeux de sa trouvaille pour aller lui ouvrir.

« Cela fait dix minutes que l’on vous appelle. Votre dîner est prêt. »

Elle lui poussa le plateau chargé de victuailles dans les bras et lui claqua la porte la porte au nez, clairement agacée par son comportement de tête en l’air. Le Marquis ne lui en tint pas rigueur ; la vieille horloge d’Arno venait de sonner vingt-et-une heures, réveillant son estomac et calmant son assiduité de lecture.

Le Marquis alla reposer le livre sur la table de chevet, puis retourna, presque difficilement, vers le coffre qui contenait précédemment la clé. L’objet avait toujours son aura mystique qui faisait passer le Marquis pour le plus répugnant des personnages.

Ces lettres.

Arno était encore un jeune homme jovial et surtout profondément amoureux lorsqu’il avait écrit et reçu ces lettres. Arno était celui dont il s’était épris il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela, au devant de la Cour des Miracles. Il n’avait qu’à se saisir de ces fragiles, _si fragiles_ feuilles de papier pour retrouver ces souvenirs. Ce n’était pas grand, et personne n’en saurait rien.

Avec une précaution religieuse – ce qui était d’une ironie sans précédent pour sa personne – il ouvrit le coffret pour y remettre la clé, et posa un doigt sur la première enveloppe. En quelques secondes, cette dernière quittait son éternel repos pour subir une nouvelle inspection, et Sade laissa ses yeux dériver sur la date par souci de chronologie – quitte à s’introduire dans les papiers les plus intimes d’Arno, autant respecter le fil des événements.

 _Paris,_ _  
_ _23 septembre, 1788_

Ah. Un an avant le deuxième drame de la vie de son favori. La lettre provenait vraisemblablement d’Élise, et au contraire de son bien-aimé, la jeune femme écrivait d’une manière incroyablement élégante, nota-t-il en considérant les boucles de ses cursives.

 _Mon cher Arno,_ _  
_ _Je n'aurais jamais cru autant m'ennuyer à Paris. Imagine-toi : je suis dans la plus grande ville du monde, mais contrainte à écouter des leçons du matin au soir. C'est encore pire que l'hiver que nous avons passé à Strasbourg. T'en souviens-tu ? Il a neigé pendant toute une semaine, nous ne pouvions quitter la maison et tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient en allemand… Nous avons réussi à faire croire au cuisinier que la maison était hantée par un jeune prince franc... Le pauvre homme ne quittait plus sa cuisine sans son rosaire et son bréviaire._

Le Marquis laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres au fil de sa lecture. Une simple lettre témoignait d’une époque plus heureuse, et il n’avait aucun mal à croire l’histoire racontée ici. Arno avait toujours eu tendance à ne pas suivre les ordres ; mais l’insouciance joyeuse qui l’accompagnait alors dans les moments décrits sur le papier semblait s’être envolée dès le meurtre de François De La Serre, et avait définitivement disparu lorsque sa fille s’était éteinte quelques années après. Laissant de côté sa parenthèse mentale, il continua de lire.

 _Ces jours me manquent. Ce que j'apprends auprès des amis de père est… Ma foi, j'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus. Un jour, peut-être, et de vive voix. Il n'empêche que nos journées me manquent. La maison me manque. Et toi aussi. La prochaine fois que père viendra à Paris, persuade-le de t'emmener._  
_Bien à toi, comme toujours,  
_ _Élise_

Arrivé à la signature, il y eut un moment de flottement, presque bloqué dans le temps. Sade leva les yeux de la lettre, balayant la chambre d’Arno sans vraiment faire attention aux meubles, jusqu’à tomber sur le grand portrait d’Élise au mur. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement lourd à lire le destin tragique d’un couple qui ne connaissait pas sa fin. Visiblement, le passé de la jeune femme semblait tout aussi mystérieux que celui de son compagnon ; Élise, depuis le côté des Templiers, baignait dans le secret depuis son enfance.

Rien d’autre ne se trouvait dans la lettre. Résigné, et légèrement troublé par ce qu’il venait de lire sans pour autant perdre son intérêt – sinon le sentir croître à chaque ligne – le Marquis la replaça dans son enveloppe et la remit à sa place.

Le reste des lettres s’enchaîna à une vitesse folle, et les dates se succédaient d’une manière impressionnante, avec toujours la même destination. Les phrases étaient riches d’émotions, témoins d’événements que Sade n’avait observé que de loin, et qu’il voyait désormais d’un tout nouvel angle.

_« Oh, Arno, qu'as-tu fait ? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas quittés dans les meilleures termes, mais rejoindre les Assassins ? »_

_« Mon Ordre s'est retourné contre moi, et je me retrouve traquée par ceux que je pensais être mes amis. Si tu m'abandonnes aussi, je ne m'en remettrais pas. »_

_« Il semble que nos quêtes respectives visant à retrouver le meurtrier de mon père soient toutes deux dans l'impasse. Ensemble, peut-être pourrons-nous accomplir ce qu'aucun de nous n'est parvenu à réaliser seul. Il m'est agréable de penser qu'après tout ce temps, nous restons toujours plus forts ensemble que séparés. »_

_« Que deviendrons-nous quand tout ceci sera fini, quand Germain gira à nos pieds, quand mon père aura enfin trouvé le repos ? Mentor des Assassins et Grand Maître des Templiers ? Sera-ce la continuité des vieilles traditions ou l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle ? Façonnerons-nous l'avenir du monde ou nous retirerons-nous à la campagne pour élever des chèvres ? (Je t'imagine en pâtre ; je suis sûre qu'aucune chèvre ne t'échapperait.) »_

_« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous resterons Arno et Élise, et j'en suis heureuse. »_

Il était tout bonnement fascinant de suivre la traque d’un traître à travers une correspondance ; de voir les passions se déchaîner, de saisir toute une relation par le biais de quelques mots, de comprendre chaque nuance des agissements d’Arno en un moment de lecture. Le Marquis s'était souvent entiché des œuvres épistolaires. C'était un tour de maître que de savoir assembler les différents points de vue pour faire culminer l'intrigue, un véritable affront à la pudeur lorsqu'on entrait dans l'intimité de personnages qui se croyaient seuls avec leur plume – il tirait volontiers son chapeau envers Laclos. D'autre part, Sade avait toujours respecté les motivations de la fille De La Serre : l’étincelle dans son regard, sa détermination à laver le nom de sa famille, ses capacités au combat impressionnantes, tout forçait une admiration innée.

Une phrase en particulier l’avait marqué durant son exploration littéraire, et il avait été frappé par la justesse qu’Élise mettait dans chacune de ses phrases. Il pouvait presque imaginer l’instant, le moment où deux âmes unies dans la vengeance allait accomplir l’objectif de cinq années de révolution.

_Je crains plutôt qu'après avoir déjà tant perdu, tu ne puisses supporter l'idée de perdre davantage. Je crois que tu laisserais Germain régner sur la France si tu pensais que cela pouvait me « sauver »._

Sur ces mots, Sade avait mis un temps à reprendre sa lecture.

Arno avait toujours été celui qui désirait protéger, après tout. Ce n'était pas nouveau, c'était même instillé dans ses gènes, à son avis. Mais lire ces doutes concernant sa capacité à faire passer les idéaux au-dessus des personnes était criant de vérité à un degré impressionnant. Silencieusement, le Marquis comprit qu’Élise, chargée d’une mission d’honneur trop grande, avait vu venir la tragédie sans s’en détourner. Qu’à quelques heures de l’assaut final, elle avait su que son compagnon n’aurait pu se résoudre à la laisser partir pour accomplir sa vengeance, et avait préféré mourir en croisant le fer plutôt qu’en laissant fuir sa cible. Ce combat de sociétés secrètes, cet affrontement légendaire entre Assassins et Templiers, c'était digne d'un roman ; ce fardeau sur les épaules de deux jeunes gens séparés, c'était Pyrame et Thisbé avec quelques siècles de plus.

_Ai-je jamais eu besoin d'être sauvée ? T'ai-je jamais laissé penser que j'accepterais d'être redevable envers un sauveur ? Mon sort n'appartient qu'à moi. Et je suis seule maître de mes choix._

À lire ces mots, il pouvait ressentir la décharge et le poids immense de sa fierté, l’ambition dévorante d’accomplir son devoir et d’y faire face sans baisser les yeux. En quelques lignes, il pouvait voir une femme s’aveugler sans tenir compte de la main d’Arno tendue dans son dos. Une attitude incroyablement courageuse, mais laissant de côté les émotions des vivants pour quelques secondes de trop.

En s’apprêtant à ouvrir la dernière lettre, Sade se figea, une pensée fulgurante lui percutant l’esprit avec la force d’un carrosse.

L’enveloppe en main, il fit glisser son regard jusqu’au bureau d’Arno, où d’autres lettres se trouvaient sagement empilées, provenant d’un autre auteur. Et, comme sous le coup d’un sursaut épiphanique, il comprit que cette détermination butée ne se retrouvait pas uniquement dans les lettres d’Élise.

Il était presque ridicule qu’il n’ait pas pensé à comparer les deux correspondances plus tôt. Son sourire nostalgique se transforma en un rictus presque mauvais, où il scruta les lettres au cachet militaire comme si elles pouvaient lui révéler la nature exacte de la relation qu’elles transportaient, s’il avait bel et bien raison de voir dans l’entourage d’Arno le même chemin pavé de fierté et d’émotions laissées de côté pour ne pas paraître vulnérable. Cet adjectif borné qui s'accolait naturellement à tous ceux qui comptaient pour son favori lui donna la sensation d'être hors-jeu.

Il sentit cette jalousie sournoise l’envahir de nouveau avant de détourner le regard, chassant ces idées noires et ces hypothèses probablement sottes de son esprit. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une lettre. La plus récente de toutes, et sûrement la plus chargée en douloureuses émotions. Dépliant le papier, le Marquis fut assiégé de déductions avant-même d’en avoir lu son contenu. Contrairement aux autres, la calligraphie de cette preuve du passé avait perdu en délicatesse et gagné en vitesse. Les lettres étaient bien plus penchées, l’arrondi bien moins prononcé et surtout, seuls trois minuscules paragraphes occupaient tout l’espace blanc du papier.

_Très cher Arno,_

Le Marquis sentait déjà la douleur du jeune homme grimper dans son ventre et s’emparer des battements de son cœur.

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est soit que ma foi en Ruddock était justifiée, soit que son avidité l'a emporté. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu lis ceci, tu as mes journaux._  
_Je pense qu'après les avoir lus, tu me comprends un peu mieux, ainsi que les choix que j'ai faits. J'espère que tu verras que je partageais tes espoirs d'une trêve entre Assassins et Templiers, et pour cela j'ai une dernière requête à t'adresser, mon amour. Prends ces principes et porte-les à tes Frères du Credo, fais-leur honneur. Quand ils te diront que tes idées sont futiles et naïves, rappelle-leur que toi et moi avons prouvé qu'il est possible de surmonter des différends de doctrine._  
_Fais cela pour moi, Arno. Et pense à moi. Tout comme je penserai à toi, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réunis._  
_Ta bien-aimée,  
_ _Élise._

Il n’avait pas les mots. Jusqu’au bout, cette femme, cette formidable femme avait cru en ses idées, avait cru en un espoir qui l’avait bernée et poussée dans les bras de la Mort.  _«_ _Mon amour »._ Était-il possible d’aimer autant une personne ? D’avoir tellement confiance en elle que perdre la vie n’est qu’une ridicule pause avant la plus belle des retrouvailles ? Rien n’égalait la tendresse et le sang-froid d’Élise, rien n’égalait cette femme forte qui n’avait jamais baissé les bras, et qui n’avait jamais cessé de croire en Arno.

Sade se sentait bien contrarié en comparaison ; comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec elle ? Quelle folie l’avait pris lorsqu’il s’était un jour dit qu’il pourrait avoir une place toute aussi forte dans le cœur de l’assassin ? Élise, admirable et admirée, aimante et aimée, que pouvait-il être de plus qu’un simple passe temps à côté d’un tel caractère.

Élise avait brièvement mentionné ses journaux, et que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir explorer un peu plus les pensées de cette défunte combattante, de découvrir chacun des secrets et attraits qui avaient séduit Arno dès sa tendre enfance. Leur histoire était la plus tragique des romances, une nouvelle qui rassemblait tout ce dont les amoureux rêvaient, et le Marquis lui-même enviait cette relation si parfaite, cette amour si… Sincère.

Quand il releva les yeux pour sonder le bureau – à la recherche des journaux d'Élise, nouvelle quête d'une connaissance si proche de la perfection – Sade sentit une deuxième présence dans la pièce.

« Que faites-vous ici, Marquis ? »

_Miséricorde._

« Ne me dites pas que… »

La phrase d’Arno resta en suspend. Sa voix était fatiguée ; le Marquis sentait le choc et la déception dans ce ton rauque.

Pétrifié, il n’avait esquissé aucun geste. La lettre était toujours dans ses mains, fragile et puissante à la fois. Sa gorge était serrée d’émotions, son corps et son cœur ne savaient quoi ressentir et ne savaient quoi exprimer tant son esprit ne parvenait à faire la part des choses.

« C’était une grande femme…

— Posez-ça.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l’aimais tant…

— _Je vous ordonne de poser ça !_ »

L’assassin l’avait attrapé par l’épaule. En quelques mouvements, la lettre ainsi que ses compagnes avaient retrouvé leur place au sein de l’écrin refermé, et le Marquis s’était pour sa part retrouvé contre le mur, qu’il avait cogné sans sommation.

Arno respirait bruyamment, ses gestes étaient anarchiques, imprécis. La fureur brillant dans ses yeux n’avait pas d’égal sur cette terre ; Sade savait qu’en cet instant, son erreur allait lui coûter la vie. Belle tragédie que de mourir de la main de celui qu’on aime.

« Vous… _Vous n’avez aucun respect !_ Aucune tenue, rien ! Je cours depuis des jours dans toute la France pour tenter de sauver votre peau et vous… Vous n’êtes qu’un _ingrat_ _!_ »

Son poing frappa violemment le mur, juste à côté de la tête du Marquis qui ne put que sursauter de peur. _De peur, oui_. Il était terrifié, terrifié de ses propres actes et de leur conséquence, terrifié de la colère triste, terrifié d’avoir autant déçu son assassin, son protecteur et son ami.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux qui se voulait détendu, mais rien ne pouvait berner un lion en colère. Accablé par cette fureur, le Marquis détourna les yeux de honte, son regard faisant des aller-retours entre le coffret, les lettres sur le bureau, le bleu du manteau qu’Arno avait dû déposer en arrivant-

« Je ne veux plus vous voir. Enfermez-vous quelque part, n’importe où. Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Vous. Voir.

— Voyons Arno, je peux m’expliquer- »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un coup de poing qui coupa son début d’excuse, mais le cliquetis menaçant d’une lame froidement dégainée. Ébahi, il sentit une pointe froide presser contre sa gorge, et il s’empêcha de déglutir sous la surprise.

Arno ne grondait plus. Il hurla, démoniaque, comme si en ouvrant le coffret des lettres, Sade avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore :

« Vous expliquer ?! VOUS EXPLIQUER ?! Je vous ordonne de rester dans les quartiers privés, je vous offre asile, je vous aide, et vous allez mettre votre sale nez aux SEULS endroits qui ne vous concernent pas ! J’ai sillonné la France pour vous aider à garder votre tête, et vous vous permettez de faire ce qui vous chante ! »

Trop pris dans l’ouragan, le Marquis resta pétrifié ; et paradoxalement, il songea qu’au volume d’Arno, on pouvait les entendre jusque dans les quartiers publics, pas pour les raisons qu’il aurait aimé. L’assassin, déchaîné, poussa de quelques millimètres à peine sa lame, un geste non maîtrisé mais qui laissait entrevoir un destin funeste pour Sade.

Et Sade ne répondit rien.

« Vous vous pensez au-dessus de tout ça, c’est ça ?! Vous pensez que vous pouvez tout vous permettre, parce j’ai toujours consenti à vous aider ?! Arno Dorian, cette pauvre cruche qui aide et qui pardonne ! Je ne suis bon qu'à ça ! »

Arno, au point culminant de sa colère, semblait pourtant plus blessé que réellement haineux ; las de tout, n’ayant que l’envie de s’éloigner et de se défouler à pleins poumons. En l’occurrence, Sade trouva plus que dangereux de rester dans la chambre, une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos.

Et puis, la lame secrète fut rengainée. Arno, le visage plus noir qu’il l’ai jamais vu porter, lui décocha un regard sincèrement trahi et fatigué, sourd de rage.

« Je ne veux plus vous revoir. _Sortez._ »

Froidement, il s’écarta, et après avoir rechargé brutalement son pistolet en prenant soin de le faire à portée de la tête du Marquis, il disparut par la fenêtre en laissant dans son sillage une atmosphère glaciale.

À bout de souffle, Sade se rendit compte qu’il était resté collé au mur sans oser bouger, et il scruta longtemps le balcon en croyant se réveiller d’un cauchemar. À ses pieds, plusieurs missives de la table basse étaient tombées, témoignage de tout ce qu’il avait renversé pour un peu trop de curiosité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-voici Kali pour vous assurer qu'on a pris les vraies lettres d'Élise, mot pour mot, qu'on peut trouver dans la base de données du jeu. De même, c'est après avoir exploré de fond en comble le Café-Théâtre in game qu'on a pu faire déambuler Sade dans les deux salles. (Appréciez le souci de véracité architecturale en contrepartie de la véracité historique)  
> (Oui on a vraiment passé des heures sur les anciennes cartes de Paris et sur wikipédia pour savoir exactement qui était où à quel moment)


	9. Les Tuileries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfois il faut savoir courir sous la pluie et se réfugier dans un bureau militaire via une fenêtre. Arno fait ça. Sans glisser en plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet bonne année à vous ! Ici Kali pour vous servir. J'aimerais vous dire que ce chapitre est génial et introduit plusieurs personnages dont un de génie mais à part ça, il est génial et introduit plusieurs personnages dont un de génie (je ne suis pas objective).  
> ICI CHARLIE EN TRAIN DE HURLER PARCE QUE C'EST MA SCÈNE PRÉFÉRÉE AVEC MON IDIOT DE FILS VOILA BISOUS BONNE ANNÉE

Arno était épuisé. Mentalement et physiquement. Il n’aimait pas s’énerver. Il haïssait perdre contrôle de lui-même sous la colère, hurler si fort qu’il pouvait faire trembler les murs. Lui qui se forçait à rester calme peu importe la situation, à toujours prendre du recul sur les évènements, il était outré par son propre comportement.

Enfin.

Pas vraiment. Tout se mélangeait. D’un côté, la honte imprégnait sincèrement ses pensées : ce n’était pas comme ça que son défunt père l’avait éduqué, il y avait d’autres moyens d’extérioriser sa peine – l’alcool peut-être, sûrement, si seulement il restait quelques bouteilles dans le cellier du Café-Théâtre. De l’autre, il se trouvait bien évidemment légitime, voire gentil si on prenait en compte toutes les actions et autres infamies du douteux personnage qui logeait encore chez lui.

Arno était parti le plus loin possible du Café-Théâtre, à l’opposé des quartiers qu’il aimait fréquenter. L’assassin avait troqué les bâtiments fragiles, esquintés, abîmés par le temps situés dans les différents arrondissements de la capitale contre le sublime quartier des Tuileries. Tant de souvenirs étaient ancrés dans ces murs de pierre qu’Arno considérait ce bijou architectural comme sacré. Il avait vu, connu et vécu les plus grands moments de l’Histoire de France. Il abritait aujourd’hui l’une des rares personnes sur qui Arno pouvait compter.

Il ne venait pas y chercher du réconfort ; les hommes qui séjournaient en ces lieux étaient vides de tout sentiment affectueux et préférait la compagnie du pouvoir à celle de leurs compères humains. Peut-être de la distraction alors, car les Tuileries ne dormaient jamais. Il y avait toujours une lampe allumée derrière une fenêtre ou des pas résonnant sur le sol parfaitement propre des couloirs.

Y accéder était simple. Le château avait beau être grouillant d’activités, ce qui se passait hors de cet espace fermé leur échappait totalement tant les habitants étaient penchés sur leurs propres devoirs. La fenêtre du bureau n’avait même pas été fermée, comme si on savait qu’il allait venir, comme si on était prêt à l’accueillir.

Tirant sur ses muscles, poussant un ultime soupir d’effort, Arno atterrit souplement sur le rebord de pierres, prêt à dévisager la peinture habituelle d’un Bonaparte penché sur son bureau, son visage cerné éclairé par la flamme d’une bougie en fin de vie.

« … Arno ? »

Ce n’était pas Bonaparte.

Thomas-Alexandre Dumas, général, ami dont Arno appréciait certes la compagnie mais qu’il ne s’attendait pas à trouver dans ce bureau, s’était freiné dans ses mouvements face à son arrivée. La scène était comique, Arno avait la bouche ouverte, décontenancé par l’improbabilité de ce qu’il était en train vivre, et Dumas avait juste levé un sourcil, réaction bien plus puissante que n’importe quel cri de surprise.

« Je… Je dois bien avouer qu’il étrange de vous voir ici… Surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Vous… Passiez dans le coin ? »

La politesse exagérée de l’homme était incongrue. Elle allégea presque le trouble planant au-dessus et dans la tête de l’assassin.

« Non, je… » Il balbutiait, c’était ridicule, absolument ridicule. « Enfin, si. Je sors d’une mission et je me demandais bien quelles étaient les dernières nouvelles concernant nos armées… Comme je ne suis pas les nouvelles de la presse, vous savez… »

Il s’enlisait. Il n’y avait aucune explication rationnelle à sa présence ici, au bord de cette fenêtre. Il était minuit passé, Dumas savait parfaitement qu’Arno était au courant de tout ce qui se tramait dans le pays et pourtant il tentait d’apporter un raisonnement logique au fait qu’il voulait simplement profiter de l’agréable compagnie que seul Bonaparte était capable de lui offrir. En plus, il aurait pu passer par la porte.

« Général Dumas, ce rapport c’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain ? Cela fait cinq minutes que vous traînez ici et- Arno ? »

Parfait. Rien ne pouvait empirer la situation. Rien sauf Bonaparte sans son costume militaire, dans ses habits de tous les jours. À peine remis de son retour, clairement en manque de sommeil et dépassé par ce coup du destin qui semblait prendre un plaisir infini à tourmenter ces pauvres âmes.

« Bonsoir… Général. »

Vraiment Arno.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir prévenu de mon retour...

— Je… »

Dumas, dont le regard voyageait entre les nouveaux individus, s’empressa d’intervenir avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Il passait nous… Enfin, vous rendre visite, _j’imagine_ , ce qui est bien charmant de sa part. »

Arno bénit la présence de Dumas.

« Je vais donc vous laisser, Monsieur Bonaparte. Voici votre rapport, j’espère qu’il conviendra à vos exigences. »

L’homme ne demanda pas son reste. La liasse de papiers qu’il tenait sous son épaule termina dans les mains de Bonaparte, et avant que ce dernier n’ait eu le temps d’émettre la moindre remarque, Dumas avait disparu, les laissant. Seuls. Face à face.

« Donc.. Vous me rendiez visite ?

— C’est cela. » Arno voulut s’enterrer six pieds sous terre pour ne jamais affronter cette conversation. « Les rumeurs de votre retour ont bien vite alimenté les rues parisiennes. Vous savez bien comment est le peuple, rien ne lui échappe.»

Il lâcha un rire pour détendre l’atmosphère, mais son regard ne parvenait à affronter celui du général. Napoléon s’amusait de cette maladresse ; une fois la surprise passée, il avait bien deviné les intentions qu’avait Arno en venant ici, et il trouvait ça… Touchant. Oui, Arno, tout gêné qu’il était par ses propres envies, était définitivement un homme touchant.

« Descendez donc de cette fenêtre, je vois bien que vous n’êtes pas à l’aise. Aussi incompétent qu’il est, Dumas a servi du café, venez donc prendre une tasse. »

Il déposa les papiers sur le bureau sans hésitation, ces papiers qui lui étaient pourtant si importants il y a quelques secondes à peine, et rejoignit l’autre salle pour appuyer ses dires. Un instant, l’assassin resta planté là, figé, et il se trouva incroyablement stupide de n’avoir pas pensé à la Vision d’Aigle avant de rentrer. Parce que d’une, il aurait pu tomber sur un danger potentiel, et qu’il avait appris mieux ; parce que de deux, il aurait pu éviter la _gêne_.

Par curiosité tardive, il enclencha son sixième sens.

Bonaparte était toujours doré.

Arno lui emboîta alors le pas, plus prompt à suivre les ordres à présent qu’il se savait incapable de suivre les siens. Il arriva dans un petit salon, où Napoléon s’était déjà servi d’une tasse ; il nota que sur le plateau, il y en avait deux. La deuxième ne lui était pas initialement destinée, mais il s’en empara en se concentrant le plus possible pour ne pas la faire tomber. Une erreur, Arno Dorian, mais pas deux.

« Je dois vous avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à une visite de votre part, même si tardive. » Le général but une gorgée de café, imperturbable malgré les signes visibles d’un retour récent. Des cernes étaient marquées sous ses yeux d’orage. « Vous avez le don de passer invisible parmi les ombres, mon ami. »

Arno ne releva pas le compliment, ou plutôt se força à le faire. Si son esprit se contenta de passer la chose sous silence, il haussa les épaules de manière horriblement timide sous une traîtrise des réflexes corporels. Il prit soin de choisir ses mots, de rester cordial au possible, tandis que dans un coin de sa tête, celle de Sade lui revenait avec un agacement croissant.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Bonaparte, de par sa position politique, pouvait l’aider à approcher l’un des suspects – le juge, Dubois, qu’il ne connaissait que de nom. Et par-dessus tout, il se sentait incroyablement frustré de savoir que malgré sa colère monumentale, il cherchait encore à accomplir sa mission.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure chez lui, visiblement.

« Seulement pour ceux qui ne prennent pas la peine de bien regarder. » Il répondit par un sourire calme, habitué à ce genre de conversations. « Comment se passent vos campagnes, général ? »

Napoléon lui lança un regard discrètement amusé, presque flatté par un trait de politesse qu’Arno n’avait pas encore saisi. Un sourire fier naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Vous pouvez vous en tenir à mon nom, puisque le titre ne tiendra pas longtemps, Arno. »

Sa remarque, bien qu’elle n’était pas destinée à être drôle, fit naître un rire dans la gorge d’Arno. Ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire vinrent se perdre dans le contenu de sa tasse. Il but quelques gorgées, à peine déstabilisé par le trop plein de fierté de Bonaparte.

« Votre nouvelle promotion ne m’étonne pas, félicitations. Votre femme doit être bien heureuse... »

Cette dernière allusion n’était pas nécessaire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi cette idée lui avait échappé. Il n’avait pourtant pas prononcé son nom que Napoléon se renfrognait légèrement, s’enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

« Elle l’est….

— Et je le suis également, cela va de soi. »

Ils reposèrent leurs tasses respectives au même moment. Bonaparte s’appuya sur l’accoudoir pour soutenir sa tête – la fatigue le rendait extrêmement sensible à cette sincérité naïve que pouvait témoigner l’assassin. Tous deux avaient laissé tombé le masque. Arno était aussi épuisé que lui et il ne le cachait pas ; Napoléon ne voyait aucun inconvénient à le laisser s’endormir ici, si c’était ce qu’il désirait tant.

« Vous savez que ma proposition est toujours d’actualité.

— Laquelle ? Celle de rentrer dans l’armée et de travailler pour vous ? Allons Bonaparte, vous savez quelle est ma réponse. »

Arno posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha, le dos courbé vers son interlocuteur.

« L’Italie est un beau pays, elle vous plairait. La chaleur, les paysages, le vin. Tout y est agréable... »

Un sourire se logea sur les lèvres fines du général ; un fantôme du rare bonheur qu’il pouvait éprouver. De petites rides se formaient au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux, effaçant celles qui barraient constamment son front. Dehors, le vent soufflait contre les vitres, on l’entendait s’infiltrer tel un hululement dans le palais, et s’engouffrer dans les fragilités de la roche sans aucun problème.

Arno regardait Napoléon, Napoléon fuyait ses yeux trop vivants en s’accrochant aux détails de la pièce – de la poussière sur la cheminée, le ménage avait été mal effectué ; un livre mal placé au milieu de ses congénères parfaitement droits ; la table basse qui avait un pied bancal, il serait temps de la changer pour un meuble bien plus moderne.

« J’ai reçu votre lettre, au fait. Mais je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y répondre.

— Ah… »

Est-ce que Bonaparte était le genre de personne à rougir ? Quelle partie de son corps se teintait de rouge lorsqu’il était mal à l’aise ; le cou, les oreilles, les joues ? Arno ne discernait rien, dans la quasi obscurité où les deux étaient plongés.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi… »

Napoléon pouvait l’avoir rêvé. Après tout, la voix d’Arno n’avait été qu’un murmure se perdant dans le hurlement du vent ; ce n’était probablement qu’une pensée fantasque, tirée de son imagination fatiguée de trop espérer.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental, mon ami… »

La plaisanterie ne passa pas. Pas du tout même. Il vit Arno lever les yeux dans ce qui semblait être un parfait mélange de rire et soupir.

« Votre habilité à détourner les conversations est _légendaire_. »

L’accoudoir de Napoléon fut agrippé par une main étrangère, et le petit général sentit son navire chavirer pour rencontrer des yeux vifs, magnifiques et incroyablement puissants. Arno aurait pu baisser sa capuche en intérieur, surtout quand il était aussi près de son visage.

« Avouez-le.

— Quoi donc ?

— Que vous avez suffisamment joué l’idiot que vous n’êtes pas. »

Napoléon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Bêtement. Les lèvres d’Arno. Son regard brun. Encore un aller-retour entre les deux, le temps que sa fierté aille se ranger quelque part avec sa raison, loin de tout ce qui pouvait l’empêcher de commettre la plus belle erreur de toute sa carrière.

Mais son hésitation fut de trop. La main d’Arno battit en retraite, il se relâcha brutalement sur son siège. La tension qui venait de s’effondrer avait haché son souffle.

« Il est tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que le vent ne se transforme en tempête. »

L’assassin rajusta sa capuche et bondit sur ses pieds avec une aisance fascinante, dûe à son entraînement de surhomme. Tout cela vite, beaucoup trop vite. Napoléon manqua l’opportunité de réagir, encore engourdi ; c’est au dernier moment seulement qu’il trouva la force de s’éjecter de son fauteuil.

« Arno… Reste. »

Cela devait être un ordre, ce ne fut qu’une supplique. Même Arno, pourtant si sûr de sa décision, eut un instant d’arrêt, où il s’arrêta à contrecœur sur le visage en peine du général.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. On m’attend chez moi. »

Arno se mordit la langue trop tard. L’expression de Bonaparte changea radicalement, le mur vide de sentiments s’imposa de nouveau sur ses traits pourtant humains.

« On vous… Attend ? »

L’assassin avait voulu parler avec le tacticien, c’était chose faite ; pourtant, la tournure que prenait leur dialogue lui inspirait tout autre chose que du soulagement.

« Il me faut… Remonter la piste d’un accusateur, se justifia-t-il d’une voix fantomatique.

— Il vous _faut_ , Arno. Bien sûr. »

Napoléon se détourna avec une majesté impressionnante pour un homme dépouillé de son uniforme. Il frappa le sol de ses pas solennels, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Les mots d’Arno s’épanouissaient sur sa langue pour faner aussitôt, donnant l’impression qu’il perdait l’usage de sa voix à chaque syllabe.

« J’avais pensé…

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur Dorian, revenir en France n’a pas été de tout repos. Je ne pense guère être la personne idéale pour vous fournir des renseignements actuels. »

Le titre frappa l’intéressé avec violence. Il avait détoné au milieu de la phrase comme un coup de canon qui venait briser des barricades sans la moindre résistance.

« Je vous laisse, donc. Merci de votre venue, j’aurais aimé profiter de votre présence un peu plus longtemps mais il semblerait que vous manquiez à quelqu’un d’autre. Bonne soirée, Arno. »

L’assassin voulut protester mais Bonaparte avait déjà claqué la porte de ses appartements bien avant que les mots fassent leur chemin hors de sa bouche. Éberlué, il eut l’impression d’être resté dehors, puisque c’était comme si le vent froid s’était infiltré sous son uniforme pour le paralyser.

« Eh bien… Vous avez fait fort ce soir, mon ami. »

Le général Dumas avala une gorgée de son thé.

Accoudé contre l’encadrement de la deuxième porte du salon, il venait d’arriver comme s’il avait attendu de pouvoir entrer dans la pièce durant tout ce temps. Malgré ses cernes évidentes prouvant qu’il était habitué à rester aussi tardivement éveillé, l’homme ne semblait pas capable de paraître fatigué, au contraire de son supérieur : la lueur incroyablement pétillante dans ses yeux donnait l’impression qu’il venait de sortir du lit. Nonchalant, il but une autre gorgée de sa tasse, comme si la scène n’avait rien de particulièrement frappant pour les Tuileries à onze heures passées.

Arno aurait pu répondre quantité de choses. Mais pris par la surprise, tout ce qu’il se contenta de dire fut :

« … Je vous ai pris votre café. »

Et d’un geste machinal, presque stupide, il désigna du menton la tasse à moitié vide qui fumait encore sur la table basse.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les deux étaient pour Bonaparte. L’homme serait capable d’ingurgiter une citerne entière. » Dumas leva son thé vers le haut, portant un toast imaginaire en hochant la tête d’un air entendu. « Pour ma part, je préfère le thé. D’ailleurs, il se peut que l’une de ces tasses soit malencontreusement trop amère ; j’espère que vous n’êtes pas tombé dessus, Arno. »

L’assassin garda le silence, observant Dumas boire à nouveau. Dépassé par les événements, il fixa alors la porte par laquelle était sorti Bonaparte, s’attendant presque à la voir tomber par terre à tout moment au vu de la violence avec laquelle elle avait été claquée. Il n’en fut rien.

Arno, dépossédé, resta là sans rien faire, incapable de continuer la conversation. Ce fut ainsi jusqu’à ce que Dumas ne daigne reprendre :

« Vous êtes tombé dessus, c’est cela ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton compréhensible. « Trop amer. Mes excuses. »

Il ne parlait pas du café. Arno releva subitement la tête, croisant un regard qui en savait long, et il comprit qu’on lui proposait de rester. Le général n’attendit pas sa réponse, puisqu’il s’avança dans le petit salon pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre, laissant ses yeux dériver à travers les carreaux, dans un silence étrangement confortable.

Désormais, Arno se voyait mal approcher de la vitre et demander pardon pour qu’on le laisse s’échapper par-là.

« Belle soirée, n’est-ce pas ? continua Dumas en scrutant les étoiles. C’est un temps à aller se promener dans Paris.

— Et pourtant vous restez là à remplir des dossiers pour Bonaparte. »

Arno parla sans réfléchir, la précaution envolée depuis qu’il était parti en trombe du Café-Théâtre. Après coup, il se tendit, ayant peur de vexer le général en se rendant compte de la méchanceté de ses propos, mais ce dernier se contenta de lâcher un sourire énigmatique aux carreaux.

« Effectivement. Ce n’est pas le plus gratifiant des travails, mais vous devez savoir ce qu’il en est, lorsque l’on est contraint de faire passer les autres avant soi-même. » Dumas goûta à nouveau son thé, sans se détourner de la fenêtre. À cet instant, Arno crut que l’homme était doté d’une vision surnaturelle qui lui permettait de voir à des centaines de mètres plus loin, où un certain Marquis était gardé dans des murs qui lui appartenaient. « Vous en revanche, vous avez dû profiter de l’air nocturne, pour arriver jusqu’ici. »

L’assassin, malgré le sous-entendu concernant son entrée hasardeuse dans le bâtiment, ne se crispa pas. Au contraire, il osa avancer de quelques pas vers le canapé où il s’était assis un peu plus tôt, et effleura d’une main le dossier en velours. L’accoudoir sur lequel il avait fait traîner ses doigts, un peu plus tôt, lui semblait intouchable.

« Pas très longtemps. Le trajet n’était pas long.

— Ah. Vous vous êtes dépêché, donc. »

Arno ne s’attendit pas à voir Dumas lui jeter un sourire en coin, soulignant un peu plus le sous-entendu. Il s’empressa de détourner les yeux pour fixer furieusement la tasse de café abandonnée, ignorant le picotement sur ses joues.

« Dommage qu’une telle hâte ait donné sur une entrevue aussi courte. »

Cette fois-ci, le général n’avait pas continué son observation des étoiles. Il tourna le dos aux carreaux, s’appuyant sur le rebord, et tint sa tasse des deux mains, l’air de dire qu’il avait fini de prétendre que tout était bien. Arno se résigna à le regarder avec une certaine contrariété.

« Je n’ai pas menti. Je suis attendu.

— Ce qui explique que vous ayez pris le temps de venir ici auparavant. »

À présent, Arno fronçait des sourcils, sincèrement embêté par l’observation.

« Et alors ? Que je sache, vous n’étiez pas… Vous n’étiez pas censé vous trouver dans son bureau !

— Pour votre gouverne, non, je n’étais certainement pas censé me trouver à faire les rapports du général Bonaparte à une heure si avancée, et j’aurais bien volontiers décliné. Mais, voyez-vous, il y a quelque chose dans le monde militaire que l’on appelle les règles tacites. Refusez un service dans ma situation, et vous vous retrouvez à déposer votre grade le lendemain pour un tout autre prétexte, quand bien même vous auriez parfaitement été en droit de rentrer chez vous. »

Tout en parlant, Dumas avait gardé la tête haute, une lueur féroce mais pas en colère dansant dans ses yeux ; et le plus déstabilisant, pensa Arno, fut sa manière de déclarer qu’il était susceptible de perdre des échelons comme s’il s’agissait des aléas normaux de la vie. Coupé dans son caprice, il se détendit à nouveau, remis à sa place avec une subtilité qu’il n’avait pas anticipée.

Et puis, Dumas ajouta avec un sourire :

« Mais voyez, on peut toujours s’arranger pour améliorer sa condition. Regardez le café. »

Par réflexe, Arno tourna la tête pour fixer la mauvaise tasse. Il s’en saisit, la porta de nouveau à ses lèvres, et esquissa une grimace en constatant qu’effectivement, le goût était bien trop amer.

« Vous avez raison. Pas assez de sucre. Je ne l’avais pas remarqué.

— Étrange, comme on loupe certains détails lorsqu’on est fixé sur autre chose. »

Cette fois-ci, Arno resta silencieux. Il n’était plus en colère, seulement frustré de voir à quel point Dumas s’amusait à jouer les devins du Pont Saint-Michel, dans une insistance presque puérile, de son avis. Il enveloppa la tasse de café pour s’occuper les mains, réfléchissant tout en sentant la chaleur se déposer sur ses doigts gantés avec satisfaction. Au milieu du petit salon, à demi-éclairé, un spectateur extérieur aurait pensé qu’un étourdi avait oublié la lumière plutôt que deux hommes se trouvaient à l’intérieur.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Arno. » L’intéressé releva la tête. Dumas avait quitté la fenêtre pour rejoindre le sofa en face de lui. Le même sofa où Bonaparte se tenait, quelques minutes plus tôt… « Je ne cherche pas à vous contrarier. Mais vous devez avouer que débarquer dans un bureau à une telle heure, en passant par la fenêtre, ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on voit tous les jours… Ou plutôt toutes les nuits. »

Le général pris place sur l’accoudoir du sofa au lieu de s’y asseoir correctement, et Arno ne put s’empêcher d’y voir un affront personnel envers le propriétaire des lieux à l’inverse d’un dédain pour la bienséance. Pas le moins du monde affecté, Dumas posa son thé sur la table basse, juste en face du mauvais café, et reprit calmement :

« Cela me fait dire que vous êtes venu ici pour obtenir quelque chose, non ? »

L’assassin prit le temps de répondre, notant silencieusement que le _quelque chose_ aurait pu être remplacé par un terme plus précis – un renseignement, une information, un service ; mais non, dans la bouche de Dumas, c’était ce vague flou, un _quelque chose_ , qui laissait planer un doute évocateur.

« … Peut-être, concéda Arno d’une voix ennuyée.

— De la part du général Bonaparte.

— … De la part du général Bonaparte », répéta-t-il après un moment.

Dumas parut stupidement fier, que ce soit par l’étincelle amusée qui éclaira son regard ou le petit rictus qui aurait pu passer inaperçu s’il ne faisait pas face à la lumière de la lune. Arno rendit les armes.

« J’ai besoin… D’aide, souffla-t-il d’un ton résigné.

— Prenez donc place. » Le général désigna l’autre sofa en face de lui et son sourire s’adoucit quelque peu. « J’ai tout mon temps. »

Son rire eut un écho apaisant chez Arno. Se livrer à un homme qui n’étais pas sa cible initiale, voilà bien un curieux jeu auquel il allait se livrer. Quelle belle erreur il avait fait en pensant trouver un quelconque réconfort chez cet idiot de Bonaparte, c’était vers Dumas qu’il aurait dû se tourner dès le début ; vers quelqu’un qui certes s’amusait à le tourner en bourrique, mais quelqu’un qui restait prêt à tendre la main et prêter une oreille attentive.

Trop agité, il lui fut cependant impossible de s’asseoir.

« Je dois vous paraître bien ridicule…

— Je passe mes journées à supporter les colères d’un petit Corse teigneux. Croyez-moi, vous êtes loin d’être ridicule. »

Surpris par cet élan de sournoiserie, Arno resta bouche-bée quelque instant, puis rit à son tour, le coeur allégé.

« Il est vrai que Bonaparte n’est pas l’homme le plus facile à vivre.

— C’est à se demander pourquoi vous continuez de vous accrocher à lui de cette manière. »

Arno traversa la pièce de part en part, pesant chacun de ses mots au fil de ses pas. Tout était parfaitement ordonné, les livres classés par ordre alphabétique d’auteurs, les cartes soigneusement enroulées dans un coin ; un espace bien calme pour la tempête qui l’habitait.

« Que voulez-vous, l’imperfection m’attire. Ce n’est pas amusant si il n’y a pas d’étincelles, on finit par bien vite s’ennuyer.

— Alors qu’avec Bonaparte on ne s’ennuie jamais.

— C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Qu’il soit à l’autre bout de l’Europe ou en train de se pavaner dans Paris, il trouvera toujours une raison – souvent bancale – pour me faire déplacer. Vous devez être familier de ce comportement, j’imagine que vous aussi, il vous fait courir d’un bout à l’autre pour satisfaire la moindre de ses envies. »

Dumas lissa les plis de son costume d’un geste hagard.

« Oh oui, il est effectivement tyrannique comme homme. Mais avec vous, c’est plus… Particulier.

— … Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Distraitement, le général caressa sa moustache, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Disons que l’acharnement qu’il met à chercher votre attention est quelque chose de tout à fait unique.

— Bonaparte ne cherche pas mon attenti- oh. _Oh_. »

L’assassin s’était soudainement redressé, pris d’une révélation presque divine. Dumas secoua doucement la tête dans un soupir aussi las qu’amusé. Tous les éléments de réponse étaient entre ses mains, mais il avait fallu qu’on le force à regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez pour qu’Arno comprenne enfin le pourquoi du comment.

« Les humains sont des êtres complexes. Et en ces temps où le mensonge règne en maître, il n’est jamais facile de faire part de la vérité de ses sentiments. Alors on se cache sous une humeur, sous une curiosité exacerbée. On force les choses, on emprunte les mauvais chemins.

— Vous parlez comme si vous étiez omniscient.

— Je suis juste observateur, monsieur Dorian. Vous devriez essayer de l’être un peu plus, un de ces jours. Qui sait, cela vous apportera peut-être des réponses à vos questions. »

Très bien. Le général semblait fermé à l’idée de lui indiquer clairement la route à prendre. Mais Arno ne pouvait décemment pas partir les mains vides. Cette discussion, il n’en pouvait plus. En quelques minutes il avait prononcé le nom de Bonaparte bien trop de fois, et Arno avait l’impression que tout cela tournait à l’obsession, chose qu’il ne voulait absolument pas voir advenir.

« Je méditerai sur ces paroles, général. Mais pouvez-vous, dans la mesure du possible, m’indiquer un renseignement ?

— Après tout, vous étiez venu pour cela, à la base. Demandez donc, je vous répondrai dans la mesure du possible. »

Ils échangèrent le même sourire complice. Arno pensa que la Confrérie avait laissé passer une sacrée chance de le recruter, tant la stratégie était de mise chez cet homme.

« Je recherche le juge Dubois.

— Étrange demande que voilà. Les juges, ce n’est pas ce qui manque dans notre époque.

— Une adresse me suffira.

— Si vous le cherchez en personne, passer par le Tribunal Civil sera plus utile. J’imagine que vous savez déjà comment vous y rendre, donc je pense que notre conversation s’arrête ici. »

Il se leva, récupérant la tasse de Bonaparte, puis celle d’Arno ainsi que les restes de son thé.

« Je vais me coucher. Vous feriez mieux d’y aller, je crois que l’on vous attend, non ? »

Il eut un petit sourire en ouvrant la porte menant au couloir.

« Bonne nuit, Arno. Rentrez bien. Oh, et ne vous en faites pas pour la fenêtre ouverte. Bonaparte déteste lorsqu’on la ferme. Allez savoir pourquoi… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que votre année se passe mieux que la vie d'Arno en tout cas !


	10. Scènes coupées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo ! Ici Kali pour vous présenter le nouveau chapitre. Il est beau, il est chaud, Arno et Sade se font la gueule, et y'a plein de personnages annexes, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? (Mention spéciale à une certaine femme NPC apparaissant dans ce chapitre, qui mérite beaucoup plus de fanwork sur elle et qui est exceptionnelle.)  
> Tango Charlie j'espère que vous allez BIEN. Ce chapitre c'est beaucoup de drama et surtout Kali en roue libre quand il s'agit de parler des mystères d'ACU. Des bisous, et à bientôt !

Versailles. Arno n’y était pas retourné depuis bien longtemps. Le quartier avait perdu de sa splendeur, pourtant, on continuait de sentir sa puissance en traversant les rues. Arno marchait tranquillement. Après tout, il n’était pas pressé, observant la population noble reprendre peu à peu ses droits entre ces murs. Versailles restait Versailles ; une révolution aussi formidable et brutale qu’elle fût ne pouvait effacer des siècles d’Histoire.

Le tribunal était perdu dans un bâtiment aux murs effrités. La couleur blanche était passée, la boue avait englouti les premières marches et plus personne ne se précipitait à travers les portes pour admirer les coupables avant leur jugement final. La justice s'essoufflait, la Terreur avait créé une plaie qu’il était toujours difficile de panser, même deux longues années plus tard.

Arno s’installa au fond de la salle, à côté de deux enfants faisant leur sieste sur les bancs. Le jugement en cours n’avait rien d’intéressant ; une affaire de vitrine brisée que cependant les avocats défendaient avec bien trop d’ardeur. Le juge Dubois semblait aussi las que les accusés et les accusateurs. Il dormait à moitié allongé sur la table, sa perruque blanche glissant sur son front. Arno avait du mal à croire qu’un tel personnage puisse être impliqué dans une affaire d’accusation aussi sordide. Il avait l’air – et Arno trouvait cela triste à dire – particulièrement simplet.

Les mains dans les poches, Arno écouta les différents partis débattre sans grand intérêt (il dût s’endormir lui aussi puisque seul le verdict final le sortit de sa torpeur). Alors que la salle se vidait lentement, les compères se serrant la main et complimentant leurs défenses respectives, Arno se faufila discrètement jusqu’au juge toujours aussi peu réveillé.

« … Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ? demanda celui-ci en manquant de faire tomber ses papiers lors du rangement de son pupitre.

— Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre de temps. Répondez juste à mes questions le précisément possible.

— … Très bien, je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Il bailla peu élégamment et remis sa perruque en place, tentant de se rendre un minimum présentable face à ce charmant jeune homme qui venait de l’accoster.

« Vous êtes bien Louis Nicolas Dubois, l’un des accusateurs du Marquis de Sade pour je cite “outrage à la vie morale” ?

— … Oui ? Je n’aurais pas dû ? »

Il eut un léger rire nerveux, qu’Arno s’empressa d’effacer d’un geste évasif de la main.

« Non, vous avez bien fait, _fort heureusement._ » Cette phrase sortit plus amèrement qu’il ne le voulut. « Seulement, on m’a chargé de m’occuper de son dossier – une connaissance qui souhaite garder un œil sur lui, vous comprenez – et récemment, de nouvelles accusations sont tombées sur sa tête. Êtes-vous concerné ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, sauf si l’on a utilisé mon nom pour une vengeance personnelle. J’aimerais vous apporter une aide, quoique minuscule, mon bon monsieur, mais je ne sais rien de ces histoires. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Arno haussa les épaules dans un soupir. L’homme avait l’air d’être un bon bougre, il n’avait pas la moindre envie de le harceler de questions (une attitude trop suspicieuse à son goût).

« Mon bureau est à l’étage, sous les liasses de papiers doit bien se trouver le bilan des enquêtes menées à son encontre. Je vais vous les chercher – je reviens tout de suite. »

Il partit comme une furie, si vite qu’Arno n’eut pas le temps de protester, encore un peu surpris. Vraiment, il lui était rare de croiser une âme aussi charitable par les temps qui courent.

« Tenez ! » Sa perruque était de nouveau de travers alors qu’il lui remettait le dossier entre les mains. « Une copie de toute l’affaire, mon secrétaire dût avoir un éclair de génie lorsqu’il recopia tout cela à la main. Vous pouvez le garder, si c’est pour une bonne cause ! Vous m’avez l’air d’être une bonne personne. »

Son sourire était si sincère, si brillant qu’Arno se contenta d’un léger remerciement, avant de ranger les précieux papiers dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« J’espère que vous allez réussir à le renvoyer derrière les barreaux. Cet homme est dangereux, c’est à se demander qui peut bien être l’inconscient s’obsédant à le protéger. »

Le rire d’Arno – ainsi que sa réponse dont il avait déjà oublié les tenants et aboutissants – sonnait totalement faux. C’est vrai, qui donc était assez stupide pour cacher un pervers imbu de lui-même dans ses appartements remplis de secrets ? Il fallait vraiment n’avoir aucun instinct de survie pour s’atteler à une telle tâche.

Parfois il se disait juste que le destin choisissait une âme au hasard pour s’amuser un peu, et qu’il faisait partie de ces joyeux élus.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, concéda-t-il en manquant de s’étouffer par son jeu d’acteur. Mais vous savez, des fois ces brigands arrivent à glisser entre nos mains malgré tous nos efforts… »

À ces mots, Dubois esquissa une moue embêtée, hochant si vite de la tête qu’Arno crut qu’elle allait se détacher de son cou. Pour compatir à la peine de l’assassin, le juge ajouta d’une voix peinée :

« Oui… Une vraie misère. »

Et puis, rajustant enfin sa perruque de travers :

« En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos recherches, citoyen… ? »

La dernière syllabe du mot traîna assez longtemps pour faire apparaître le point d’interrogation. Arno répondit volontiers à cette demande :

« Arno Dorian, juge Dubois. Merci pour votre coopération, elle est grandement appréciée. Je repasserai si jamais j’ai besoin d’un autre renseignement.

— Avec plaisir, Monsieur Dorian. Que la bonne fortune vous accompagne ! »

En partant avec le dossier sous le bras, Arno songea qu’il était diablement agréable de ne rencontrer aucune résistance sur sa route.

* * *

Arno était parti.

Ce n’était pas tant une surprise, ces derniers jours ; il ne faisait que ça. Le plus embêtant, songeait Sade, était que ce départ était de sa faute, une faute grave qui plus est. Il avait passé la nuit à ne pas dormir, ce qui n’était pas nouveau, bien sûr, mais il l’avait passée à ramasser les lettres, les ranger comme elles étaient auparavant. Il l’avait passée à rester assis, dans ce fauteuil large de la chambre, la tête appuyée au creux de la main, et il l’avait passée à regretter.

Évidemment, le Marquis de Sade ne s’apitoyait pas. Il était seulement… Frustré, de voir qu’il n’avait pas su anticiper le retour d’Arno, de s’être fait surprendre bêtement avec le plus grand trésor de ce dernier à la main. Il était embêté de voir sa dissection émotionnelle être mise en suspens, parce qu’il avait pensé qu’Arno pouvait encore prendre un coup, une remarque savamment piquante, alors que ce n’était pas le cas. Cela retardait sa recherche, sa découverte du passé de son assassin. C’était ennuyeux, très ennuyeux.

Et le plus ennuyeux, bien sûr, était que Sade avait une petite idée de là où son favori s’était enfui.

Quand le jour s’était levé, le Marquis avait à peine caressé le soleil des yeux, préférant retourner encore et encore le même problème dans sa tête, à savoir se faire pardonner d’Arno sans le rendre plus en colère. Ce dernier point rendait la tâche bien plus difficile qu’elle ne l’était au départ. Si difficile que même après des heures de réflexion, il ne voyait toujours pas comment adoucir son homme sans se faire ouvrir la gorge ou briser la nuque – ce qui, dans un autre contexte, aurait été une pensée des plus attachantes.

Il se leva du fauteuil sans grande conviction. Il devait juste trouver un moyen de passer le temps sans se fixer sur ce problème – après tout, les meilleures solutions venaient souvent quand on laissait tomber le problème.

Son ventre se manifesta pile au bon moment, avec un gargouillement qui aurait pu réveiller un mort. Il était vrai que la situation délicate de la veille lui avait coupé tout appétit, et qu’il s’était installé sur ce fauteuil le ventre totalement vide. Une bien bête idée dans le fond, mais pour l’instant cette affaire lui occupait autant le corps que l’esprit, et c’était tout ce que le Marquis demandait.

Après un deuxième et intensif grognement, De Sade mit ses jambes en action, et sortit des appartements privés. Arno lui avait conseillé de s’adresser – poliment – aux cuisinières, ou à une certaine Madame Gouze, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, en cas d’urgence culinaire ; c’est avec sa plus belle mine qu’il descendit donc au Café-Théâtre, ses bottines s’avançant souplement sur le parquet ciré. À une heure pareille, il n’était éclairé que par la faible lueur parvenant à traverser les épais rideaux de velours. La salle principale du Café était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre, déjà qu’elle n’était point très accueillante en journée, principalement dû aux consommateurs qui s’y rendaient. Le Marquis continuait de s’avancer scrupuleusement au milieu de la salle vide et silencieuse, inspectant du regard cet environnement hostile. Aucune âme ne semblait vaquer à ses occupations ici ; aucun bruit ne s’échappait ni des cuisines, ni du comptoir. Pas un chat, pas un assassin, pas de-

« Puis-je vous aider, citoyen ? »

Madame Gouze se tenait droite, ses mains reposant sur le devant de son jupon. Jamais le Marquis n’avait vu une personne se fondre autant dans le décor ; le vert de sa tenue se mêlait parfaitement aux couleurs sombres du reste de la pièce, l’expression neutre de son visage n’était qu’une couche de peinture au reste du tableau, et sa voix posée ne troublait en rien le silence matinal qui compressait les murs.

« Madame Gouze, je présume ?

— Elle-même. »

Son expression resta suspicieuse, ce que le Marquis lui pardonnait de bon cœur. Ses yeux le parcouraient de haut en bas, sans se presser, traquant la moindre erreur, le moindre défaut caché sous les plis de ses vêtements.

« Monsieur Dorian m’a informée de votre présence. Bien que je n’approuve pas cette idée, je suis ici à votre… Disposition, si je puis le dire ainsi sans qu’il n’y ait aucune mauvaise interprétation de votre part. »

Elle descendit de l’estrade où elle se trouvait et lui tourna littéralement autour, inspectant les détails de sa réaction à venir.

« Je viens seulement satisfaire ma faim, rien de plus, madame. Sauf si vous avez la générosité de m’offrir votre compagnie en plus d’un bon repas.

— Laissez-moi réfléchir à cette étrange proposition venant de votre part. Je reviens tout de suite, avec quelques victuailles et la réponse à vos questions. Oh, et s’il vous plaît, la prochaine fois, venez directement à moi. Je n’aime pas vous voir rôder ainsi dans mon espace de travail. »

La flanelle de sa robe souleva une minuscule couche de poussière en se retournant. Pendant qu’elle disparaissait dans une pièce voisine, le Marquis fut captivé par ce mouvement de tissus, tout en légèreté, qui faisait naître une bien surprenante fascination chez lui. Il devait vraiment n’avoir rien à penser (quelle ironie de sa part) pour ainsi se laisser déconcentrer. Il profita alors de cette légèreté d'esprit pour divaguer et s'attarder un peu plus sur le reste de la salle qui, semble-t-il, méritait une attention tout aussi particulière que celle accordée à un simple jupon.

La scène de théâtre, au fond de la salle, était tristement vide. Dans une chaise abandonnée sur les planches, Sade distingua un petit chapeau à plume. Quel comédien l’avait donc laissé là ? Les trois boxes individuels sur la gauche, nimbés par la lumière matinale, portaient encore des traces de vaisselles sur leurs tables abandonnées. Quand Arno n’était pas dans le bâtiment, on eût dit que ce dernier ronflait sur ses fondations : les chaises et les tables qui peuplaient les gradins donnaient l’impression d’un ballet de meubles endormis.

« Tenez. » En revenant, Madame Gouze posa un plateau avec quelques tranches de pain blanc, un pichet de vin (il le devinait à l’odeur) et des fruits secs dans un bol. « Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais il y a voilà des semaines que nous n’avons pas pu remplir les réserves.

— C’est parfaitement suffisant, Madame. Je ne vais pas faire des caprices alors que je suis déjà logé et nourri gratuitement ici.

— Une chose très incongrue, oui. Enfin, venant de la part de Monsieur Dorian, plus rien ne m’étonne à présent. »

Le Marquis tira une chaise pour s’asseoir dans la marée de meubles avec grâce. Il mordit dans son pain puis but une gorgée du vin – un peu bouchonné, enfin il n’allait pas se plaindre – avant de répondre.

« Vous semblez bien le connaître.

— Depuis le temps qu’il séjourne ici, j’ai appris mille et une choses sur ce charmant jeune homme. Je suis d’ailleurs extrêmement étonnée qu’un individu aussi réservé et poli que lui ait réussi à pousser une colère aussi terrible. Je me demande quelle mouche a pu le piquer… »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, et le Marquis se vit comparaître devant un tribunal. Pourtant, sans se démonter, il répondit d’une voix lavée de toute culpabilité, un brin fier, si l’on s’y attardait.

« Il se trouve… Que Monsieur Dorian est effectivement souvent à cran en ma présence. » Le _Monsieur_ coula hors de sa bouche avec un amusement qu’il ne refréna pas, trouvant la situation bien drôle. Il marqua la majuscule avec un petit sourire innocent. « Ce qui est bien dommage, et je suis le premier à en être désolé. »

Madame Gouze pinça les lèvres, posant un poignet ganté de mousseline sur un autre dans une posture qui forçait la bienséance. Elle ne s’était toujours pas assise, et regardait le Marquis de haut, sans pour autant tomber dans le dédain :

« Il en faut beaucoup pour pousser Monsieur à cran, citoyen. L’homme est d’une tenue admirable quand il est en société.

— Se considère-t-il en société, au sein de ces murs ? rebondit Sade en portant une noix à sa bouche.

— Peut-être pas la même que celle que vous imaginez. »

L’écrivain cessa net son geste, piqué de curiosité. Le verre de vin qu’il avait à la main effleura à peine ses lèvres, car il se remit à parler en haussant un sourcil :

« Ah ? Donc vous êtes de la même société, c’est cela ? Les… Assassins ?

— Monsieur est surpris ? »

Madame Gouze répondit comme si elle était habituée à être sous-estimée, depuis si longtemps que cela l’amusait désormais.

« Loin de là. »

Un silence passa. Il but une gorgée du vin, reprit du pain, toujours sous l’œil attentif de la gérante. Celle-ci n’ajouta rien. Pas parce qu’elle se soumettait à sa bonne volonté pour reprendre la discussion, bien au contraire – il voyait dans son visage qu’elle menait son suspense avec satisfaction, qu’il était totalement à sa merci pour assouvir sa soif de curiosité. Finalement, il reposa le verre, et fut contraint d’employer à nouveau la parole :

« Alors, quel est cet endroit ? Un repère ? Un quartier secret ? Ma curiosité écrivaine est bien engagée.

— Je ne suis que la gérante, citoyen. Je ne saurais que vous donner les informations officielles. Monsieur Dorian est le propriétaire, et il ne tenait qu’à lui de vous avouer le passé du Café-Théâtre. Visiblement, vous avez raté cette chance… Ce qui est un bel exploit. »

Ce fut au tour de Sade de pincer les lèvres, comprenant parfaitement ce que cette femme voulait de lui. Un secret contre un secret, comme toujours.

Ménageant son effet de surprise, il attrapa une noix de cajou et l’observa rouler au creux de sa main sans se presser.

« Il se trouve, madame, que ma curiosité est bien réelle. Mais les absences d’Arno Dorian sont nombreuses en ce lieu, et vous comprendrez bien que je me suis résolu à assouvir mes intérêts lors de ces absences. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu’un… Malentendu m’ait poussé à lire des lettres qui ne m’étaient pas destinées. »

Madame Gouze changea immédiatement de visage. Presque horrifiée, elle murmura sur le ton de la réalisation :

« Vous avez lu les lettres de Mademoiselle De La Serre. »

Sade fut presque surpris de la voir réagir ainsi : il avait supposé, en voyant le coffret sacré comme un autel, que personne d’autre qu’Arno ne savait ce qui se trouvait en dedans. Il s’était trompé.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas être affecté. Ce n’était pas mon but premier, évidemment. »

Évidemment.

« Ces lettres sont les souvenirs les plus précieux de Monsieur Dorian. » Madame Gouze avait reprit d’une voix blanche. « Vous n’aviez aucun droit d’y toucher.

— Naturellement, concéda le Marquis d’un ton ennuyé.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, citoyen. C’est là une faute grave. » La gérante lança un regard effrayé pour lui. « Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que Monsieur Dorian n’a plus été le même après la chute de Robespierre. Il lui a fallu des semaines pour sortir de son mutisme, des mois pour sortir de l’alcool. Un jour, il est parti pour Franciade, et il n’est pas revenu pendant trois semaines. Nous l’avions cru perdu. »

Elle posa une main sur son cœur, la douleur profonde d’une amie au visage.

« Si vous saviez la peine que Monsieur Dorian a ressenti. Si vous saviez _seulement_ ce que Madame de La Serre représentait à ses yeux… Jamais vous n’auriez posé vos mains pleines de péchés sur ces lettres. Monsieur Dorian est un bien trop gentil garçon. Si cela avait été moi, je vous aurais fait jeter dehors pour votre crime impardonnable. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et récupéra le plateau – ses mains potelées tremblaient, et le Marquis ne parvenait pas à s’en vouloir.

« Arno n’avait déjà pas grand chose. Pas de mère, un père tragiquement assassiné, un tuteur qui a disparu tout aussi brutalement. Madame de La Serre était la seule présence humaine qui lui restait, qu’importe ses convictions, qu’importe la révolution qui cognait à toutes les portes. C’est comme si la vie lui arrachait un par un chacun des doigts de sa main. Et vous… » Sa poigne se crispa autour des poignées du plateau, la mâchoire tendue. « Vous avez creusé à même la plaie encore ouverte. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes idiot, inconscient ou les deux, mais vous avez réussi à enchaîner les mauvaises décisions sans jamais vous remettre en question. Vraiment, il serait tant de vous poser, de réfléchir, et surtout de vous excuser.

— Il faudrait qu’Arno ne daigne s’adresser à moi, voire réapparaître tout simplement.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Votre présence ne l’empêchera pas de revenir, cela reste sa maison après tout. »

Elle le laissa seul un instant, juste le temps qu’il fallait pour que le Marquis se prenne tous ses remords en pleine face. _Il n’aurait pas dû fouiller. Il n’aurait pas dû ouvrir le coffre. Il n’aurait pas dû prendre les lettres, ni les lire avec cette répugnante avidité, ni y passer des heures et des heures dessus._ (Et il n’aurait peut-être pas dû faire appel à Arno dès qu’il s’était retrouvé avec de nouvelles accusations. Il aurait dû se débrouiller seul, laisser Arno avec des gens qui le méritaient et fuir loin de tout ça.)

« Vous qui le connaissez… Je dois pouvoir me faire pardonner, non ? »

Madame Gouze le considéra quelques secondes, comme si l’ange et le démon sur ses épaules se livraient assidûment à une épique bataille, puis elle tira une chaise dans un soupir (très long, très las) pour lui faire face.

« Je ne sais pas si vous en valez la peine.

— J’en doute.

— Et moi donc. »

Cette remarque acide lui donna le ton. _Très bien._ Il n’était clairement pas en position de force dans cette discussion.

« Pourquoi Monsieur Dorian et pas un autre ?

— … Vous vous posez vraiment cette question ?

— Répondez donc au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

Le Marquis cligna des yeux deux fois, jeta un regard circulaire à la salle en se grattant le menton et se mit à fixer bêtement ses chaussures.

« Pourquoi Monsieur Dorian ? Honnêtement, par où commencer. Vous l’avez dit vous-même. Charmant, généreux, honnête, la main sur le cœur. Qui pourrait résister à une telle âme, Madame. Je suis certes un criminel, mais un écrivain et surtout un homme avant tout, sensible à la beauté des choses. »

Il ponctua sa plaidoirie par un petit rictus qui se voulait non-coupable. Madame Gouze le fixait toujours sans un mot.

« Ce serait trop dommage, de le voir s’éloigner hors de portée, ajouta-t-il en sachant parfaitement que sa demande n’était pas discrète.

— Peut-être aurait-il fallu se préoccuper de cet aspect avant que votre curiosité ne l’emporte, rétorqua la gérante sans pitié.

— Je me rends compte de cette erreur, concéda le Marquis une fois de plus. Et à part laisser couler l’eau sous les ponts, je n’ai rien d’autre à faire.

— Monsieur Dorian ne vous pardonnera pas aussi facilement. S’il revient dans la semaine ce sera déjà un miracle, n’attendez pas trop de lui. J’espère que vous allez au moins vous excuser – et je me fiche bien de savoir si c’est dans vos habitudes. Soyez le plus sincère possible et _surtout_ ne fouillez plus jamais dans sa vie privée. Laissez les défunts où ils sont, et concentrez vous sur autre chose. Comme, par exemple, le bien-être de votre protecteur qui semble vous échapper. »

Le Marquis acquiesça sagement à l’entente de ces paroles. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre (ce qu’il faisait depuis le début de cette aventure), tuer le temps d’une manière ou d’une autre. Au moins, cela lui laisserait l’occasion de se préparer mentalement à affronter Arno et sa rancœur, Arno et sa colère, Arno et son ouragan de sentiments. Il fallait choisir les bons mots, répéter les bons gestes pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas de nouveau tenté de s’enfuir. Toute une opération que le Marquis ne pensait pas un jour effectuer dans sa vie (les excuses entachaient trop son orgueil pour ça).

« Dites-moi, madame… Je ne veux abuser de votre générosité, mais comme Monsieur Dorian sera absent pendant encore un long moment, j’aimerai bien trouver une… Occupation.

— Vous n’avez pas suffisamment payé de votre curiosité maladive, citoyen ?

— Au point où j’en suis, un mystère de plus ne fera pas de mal. Et je suis certain que vous connaissez les dangers que renferment ces lieux mieux que quiconque. »

Madame Gouze eut un léger rire sarcastique qui secoua les boucles de sa nuque.

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse une visite guidée ?

— Je n’irai pas jusque là, mais si vous pouviez m’indiquer les rares endroits où j’ai le droit de m’aventurer, ce serait fort aimable… »

Elle le considéra quelques instants, pas amusée pour un sou, puis se leva dans un soupir.

« Très bien, tant que vous ne restez pas dans mes pattes. Mais je vous préviens, si vous créez de nouveau la panique dans ce café, je vous enferme moi-même dans une cellule. Compris ? »

L’écrivain ne retint pas le petit rire qui éclata dans sa gorge – et tandis qu’il gloussait comme si elle venait de faire une plaisanterie digne de la subtilité de ses écrits, il comprenait que la gérante était totalement sérieuse sans vraiment l’admettre. Dans un plissement de tissu, cette dernière se faufila à travers les tables du café comme une anguille, parfaitement habituée à l’endroit, et Sade laissa son pain sur son plateau en espérant que personne ne viendrait l’enlever par mégarde. Les talons de la gérante et du Marquis retentissaient en cœur sur le parquet ciré.

Ils sortirent alors du carré large qui contenait les tables et les chaises destinées aux clients, elles-mêmes disposées en face de la scène pour les débats et les pièces de théâtre. Intérieurement, Sade se demanda si Arno faisait jouer les textes qui se trouvaient dans sa bibliothèque, ou si son bon goût restait enfermé dans les étagères à prendre la poussière. Madame Gouze s’était dépêchée dans un couloir qui menait au pied du grand escalier de marbre que l’écrivain s’était vu interdire de descendre. À partir de là, il se repérait facilement : à droite se trouvait le couloir menant aux cuisines et au bureau de l’intendant, et en haut des marches les quartiers privés.

La gérante tourna à gauche. Elle ouvrit en grand les deux portes vitrées, qui donnèrent sur un tout petit bout de couloir, facilement parcourable en trois grandes enjambées ; mais ce qui intrigua le Marquis au plus haut point fut la porte lourde incrustée sur le mur de droite, menant visiblement vers un sous-sol quelconque.

« Que savez-vous à propos des Assassins ? »

La question était posée à la manière d’un interrogatoire. La voix de Charlotte Gouze fut lisse et directe. Sade, déjà penché sur la porte comme s’il aurait pu la pousser des yeux, détourna la tête en haussant un sourcil :

« Visiblement pas assez.

— Je doute qu’il soit à vous d’en juger. Vous avez, je suppose, parcouru la salle des trouvailles ?

— La salle des trouvailles ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

— La pièce où Monsieur Dorian entrepose tous ses souvenirs de missions. » Madame Gouze passa distraitement une main sur sa robe pour en lisser un pli. Sa voix se fit alors plus froide, lourde d’un reproche difficile à manquer : « Et vous avez, je suppose encore, trouvé la pièce à l’étage, pour avoir fouillé le coffret de Mademoiselle De La Serre. »

Sade ne s’en formalisa pas, passant au-dessus de la réprimande qu’on lui avait déjà faite sans flancher.

« Vous supposez bien, ma chère, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Avez-vous lu les livres concernant la Confrérie ?

— Je les ai feuilletés pendant la nuit. Je n’avais pas grand chose à faire, voyez-vous… »

Il reçut un regard sévère, qu’il contra par un petit rictus nonchalant. Prenant visiblement sur elle, Madame Gouze continua :

« Si vous avez un fond de connaissances concernant notre histoire, alors il ne vous reste plus que cette pièce-là. C’est une ancienne crypte qui se trouvait là bien avant la construction du Café-Théâtre, et c’est ce qui a motivé la construction de ses fondations sur cette dernière. Elle contenait l’armure d’un de nos plus illustres assassins...

— “Contenait” ? souligna Sade sans détourner les yeux de la porte.

— Oui. Monsieur Dorian a eu le mérite de résoudre l’énigme qui la gardait en cage depuis des siècles. »

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour attiser la curiosité déjà bien animée du Marquis, pour qui le mot d’énigme sonnait comme la plus douce des musiques ; comment ? Une pièce secrète contenant un vieux mystère de plus de cent ans, et il ne la découvrait qu’en dernier ? Et dire qu’il avait failli passer à côté. Arno ne l’avait même pas mentionnée – mais après tout, Arno ne lui mentionnait plus grand chose, ces derniers temps.

Son intérêt passa inaperçu aux yeux de Madame Gouze, qui devait prendre son air intrigué pour de la simple curiosité de bas étage. Elle finit alors sans se départir de son ton rigide :

« Au point où vous en êtes, cela sera toujours mieux que d’aller fouiller la chambre de Monsieur Dorian. »

Et sur ces mots pleins d’une acidité redoutable, elle pivota pour retourner dans les quartiers publics – le bâtiment devait bientôt ouvrir. Sade ne lui accorda qu’un regard moqueur, prenant ces piques comme il aurait accueilli celles qu’il recevait par centaines après la publication d’un de ses romans. D’une main décidée, il poussa la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds pour révéler des marches en pierre.

Si l’énigme en elle-même était profondément intrigante, le fait qu’Arno soit celui qui l’ait résolue amplifiait son intérêt au centuple.

* * *

Trouver quelqu’un comme Joseph Fouché, c’était comme trouver une once de modestie chez Bonaparte : un acte impossible, une aventure inutile, une quête absurde. L’homme était dans l’ombre, perdu au milieu de nulle part. La Terreur l’avait poussé à rejoindre les ténèbres ; on l’avait dénoncé, accusé par l’opposition et miraculeusement sauvé par la Vendée. Malin, l’homme avait quitté son précédent logis, juste après sa remise en liberté, pour s’enfoncer dans les campagnes autour de Paris, à l’abri du nez du Directoire.

Mais bon, contrairement aux hommes bien à l’aise dans leurs postes haut placés, Arno possédait une détermination et un réseau de fouineurs bien plus compétent. Seulement, les alentours de Paris étaient immenses. Des champs, des paysans, de la boue et de la poussière. Arno faisait le tour des pâtés de bicoques, questionnant les gens à droite à gauche à la recherche d’une quelconque information.

Le pire, c’était qu’il ne savait que peu de choses sur cet homme. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être dans une ferme que dans un magnifique château volé à un noble du coin dont on avait tranché la tête. Hurler son nom au milieu des champs aurait été probablement beaucoup plus productif.

« Fouché ? Connais pas, désolé citoyen. D’mandez à l’auberge du coin, ‘y connaissent tous les ragots des alentours. »

L’homme réajusta sa calotte sur sa tête et reprit son travail sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant le soupir déçu de l’étrange type encapuchonné devant lui.

C’était le cinquième village qu’Arno faisait, et il en avait marre. Tirant sur la bride de son cheval, il continua d’avancer sur les routes terreuses en scrutant les moindres bâtiments qui s’élevaient au-dessus des bocages. À droite, un hôtel particulier semblait peu animé. N’ayant rien à perdre, Arno s’engagea dans cette voie. Il n’y avait rien à dire sur le paysage, rien à dire sur le bâtiment ni sur le valet qui ne le salua qu’avec un grognement et un uniforme élimé.

« Si vous êtes là pour arrêter le citoyen Fouché, vous êtes aux fraises mon ami. L’accusation n’est plus d’actualité depuis deux ans déjà. » Puis il retourna sur ses pas en marmonnant : « Foutu gardes nationaux, pas capables de lire les décrets. »

Arno fronça les sourcils.

« Vous voulez dire qu’il loge ici, citoyen ?

— Chambre vingt-quatre, au premier étage », grogna le valet sans lui faire face.

Qu’est-ce qu’on était accueillant, en campagne. L’assassin maîtrisa à peine le regard froid qu’il voulut jeter au garçon, mais il se contenta de monter les vieux escaliers de l’entrée pour en finir au plus vite avec ces interrogatoires interminables. Les marches gémirent sous son poids ; il eut droit à leur plainte discordante pendant toute son ascension tandis que des murs décrépis et en mauvais état suivaient la rampe. Enfin, il se présenta à la porte au numéro vingt-quatre, se recomposant deux secondes avant de toquer.

« C’est pour le déjeuner ? »

La voix qui lui parvint de l’autre côté du bois ne lui donna pas le temps de s’expliquer : en quelques pas lourds, Arno vit la porte s’ouvrir en grand avec une énergie vigoureuse, typique des hommes qui ont faim.

« … Non », répondit-t-il après un temps de flottement.

L’homme en face de lui, portant des vêtements de nuit très évasés – parce qu’il semblait avoir le chic de déranger ses suspects à la pire heure possible – eut une moue déçue qui se transforma bien vite en une expression honteuse, probablement expliquée par l’image extérieure un peu ridicule qu’il renvoyait à son soudain interlocuteur. Cherchant à tâtons derrière lui une robe de chambre pour cacher sa chemise froissée, il scrutait l’air hagard d’Arno avec autant de curiosité que de méfiance, s’attardant principalement sur le bleu royal de son uniforme bien trop proche de celui de Paris à son goût.

« Je… Peux vous aider… Citoyen ? »

Fouché passa une main sur son crâne libre de toutes perruques poudrées et termina de nouer le cordon de son peignoir (mauve, en laine, d’une tristesse infinie).

« Arno. Dorian. » Ajouta l’assassin de manière mécanique. « J’ai quelques questions.

— Dites-moi que ce n’est pas au sujet de Robespierre, je n’en peux plus d’entendre le nom de ce diable tous les quatre matins.

—… Non, ce n’est pas à son sujet.

— Tant mieux. »

Soulagé, il reprit ses marques dans sa chambre, s’installant confortablement dans un fauteuil en lâchant enfin Arno des yeux.

« Posez donc vos questions, citoyen. J’ai tout mon temps.»

Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre bedonnant, invitant Arno à poursuivre. L’assassin, trouvant qu’il s’agissait d’une ouverture bienvenue pour son enquête, passa le seuil sans hésiter. La chambre était misérable, mais pour une telle auberge, elle convenait sûrement à la réputation du personnage.

« Vous êtes l’un des plus fervents accusateurs du Marquis de Sade.

— … En effet.

— Et vous avez fait tout pour empêcher la publication de ses écrits.

— C’est exact, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir citoyen. »

Arno soupira.

« Je vais aller droit au but, je veux juste savoir si vous avez repris vos accusations dans l’année. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je cherche à savoir ceci, d’une part cela ne vous regarde pas, de l’autre je n’ai ni l’envie, ni le temps de me justifier.

— Mais-

— Avez-vous accusé le Marquis oui ou non, citoyen Fouché ? »

L’homme en question ouvrit et referma la bouche bêtement, comme un poisson – comme Bonaparte aussi, et Arno en voulait à son inconscient de penser au général dans un moment pareil ; mais en même temps, rabrouer ainsi un politique connu pour ses faits d’armes avait quelque chose d’incroyablement libérateur. Le voir obtempérer était un bonus d’autant plus agréable.

« Non. Je l’aurai fait de bon cœur, mais étant pour le moment en… Retraite (le mot lui arracha clairement la gorge), je me dois de rester discret, et publier des papiers contre un personnage aussi bruyant publiquement est le meilleur moyen de gâcher tous mes efforts. »

Il semblait vouloir s’apitoyer un peu plus sur son sort, mais Arno ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se permit de hausser un sourcil :

« Vous avez un avenir dans la police, non ? »

La question désarçonna son suspect. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d’un air perdu par ce changement de sujet, et la réponse ne fut même pas sûre d’elle :

« Oui… ? »

Arno, voyant là l’occasion de décharger son amertume, s’autorisa à répondre en tournant vivement les talons.

« Un autre problème de plus pour la France, donc. Merci de votre réponse citoyen, et passez une bonne journée. »

Fouché n’eut pas le temps de le retenir. Une copie du _Serment des Horaces_ , suspendue au mur du côté des escaliers, fut précipitée par terre lorsque la porte claqua dans le dos de cet étrange individu en costume.

Le cadre se brisa à l’exact moment où Arno posait un pied sur les marches afin de descendre.

* * *

Ce que Sade avait du mal à admettre en ayant posé un pied dans la crypte était que bien qu’étant intrigué par l’endroit, il ne pouvait empêcher sa frustration de prendre le dessus. Il posait ses yeux sur les pierres, la grande cage ouverte, les différentes alcôves menant il ne savait où ; et irrémédiablement, il finissait par penser que si Arno avait été là, il aurait pu répondre à toutes ses questions, avec la même moue embêtée qu’il trouvait si charmante. Non pas qu’il était agacé de devoir trouver les réponses par lui-même, évidemment. Mais savoir, dans un coin de sa tête, que son assassin favori n’était pas avec lui lors de la découverte des secrets de sa société avait quelque chose de… D’ennuyant.

L’endroit était bien gardé, il n’y avait pas de doutes. La pièce consistait en un grand cercle, et au centre se trouvait une immense tour de métal désormais ouverte par un mécanisme qu’il ignorait. Devant la cage se trouvait un petit présentoir de forme cylindrique – en s’en approchant, Sade réalisa qu’il y avait dedans une fente de la même forme que la lame secrète d’Arno. L’écrivain promena ensuite son regard sur les alcôves, chacune donnant sur une énigme spécifique : le tout, une fois résolu, devait avoir ouvert la cage. À l’intérieur, il y avait un buste vide, semblable à ceux qu’il avait trouvés dans la pièce sous le dôme du Café-Théâtre, pendant son exploration précédente. Sûrement l’armure qui s’y était trouvée exposée devait avoir rejoint les autres costumes là-haut.

Le Marquis contourna le présentoir, laissant une main caresser la fente, avant de se résoudre à commencer son enquête. Il découvrit bien vite que pour ouvrir les trois alcôves, il avait fallu trouver des jetons, qui, une fois amassés, permettaient de débloquer les salles. Chacune avait été méticuleusement scrutée, et quand il arriva à la dernière, il ne put pas faire un pas : l’épreuve consistait visiblement en une acrobatie qu’il n’aurait pas été capable de réaliser, afin d’arriver sur un promontoire inaccessible. Arno, entre ses missions et sa quête personnelle, avait-il réellement eu le temps de s’adonner à de tels mystères ? C’était tout bonnement prodigieux, d’autant qu’il ne pensait pas connaître de fond en comble les activités de son favori. La capacité de cet homme à donner autant de lui-même l’étonnait chaque jour un peu plus, et il aurait été incapable de se rendre compte du temps passé à contempler l’endroit où l’assassin s’était rendu.

Au moment où Sade commençait à entrer dans la tour métallique pour inspecter le mannequin qui avait porté l’armure, il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, le tout suivi de bottes claquant contre les marches en pierre. Le Marquis eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour constater l’évidence.

Arno était rentré.

L’assassin ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver ici, ce qui était une bonne chose – il ne se prendrait aucune remontrance quant à sa situation – et il s’avança jusqu’au présentoir en tenant sous le bras un dossier que Sade n’avait jamais vu. À la lueur des chandelles qui éclairaient la crypte, il croisa un regard inflexible, un visage fermé, mais toujours plus accueillant que la rage de la veille, et plus accessible que d’ordinaire.

Sade mit un temps avant de réaliser qu’Arno portait de moins en moins la capuche en sa présence, et que de ce fait, c’était ce qui rendait sa lecture plus facile.

« J’ai fini d’interroger tous les suspects. » Fut tout ce qu’il dit. Sade tenta un minuscule rictus agréable, qui s’interrompit subitement lorsque l’assassin fit claquer le dossier sur le présentoir en le laissant tomber dessus : « Voilà ce qu’il reste à déchiffrer. »

Si la colère n’était pas visible sur son visage ou audible dans sa voix, elle émanait de chacun des gestes d’Arno, de ses pas lourds jusqu’à la manière agressive qu’il avait d’ouvrir le dossier. Sade prit le parti de s’approcher de lui en faisant le tour du cylindre en métal, gardant tout de même une certaine distance. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux documents qu’il ne put pas vraiment lire, car Arno referma la liasse avec énergie après avoir estimé son temps d’observation suffisant.

« C’est du beau travail, Arno. »

Le compliment fut lâché d’une voix sincère, bien que Sade fit attention à ne pas paraître trop effacé, voire même tendre. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Plus vite ils seront lus, plus vite vous sortirez d’ici, répondit froidement l’assassin en reprenant le dossier.

— De quoi nous mettre en joie tous les deux », nota Sade de manière tout aussi sérieuse.

Il n’y avait réellement aucun sarcasme dans sa voix ; il s’agissait simplement d’une constatation, parce qu’aussi déplorable qu’elle fut, elle était vraie.

Arno restait en retrait, statue de pierre qu’il avait toujours été. Sa posture demeurait néanmoins hésitante – la manière dont son corps était replié sur lui-même, toujours à demi-tourné vers le Marquis alors que ses précédentes paroles semblaient avoir indiqué un départ imminent, laissait deviner un doute.

« Quelque chose à ajouter, Arno ? »

L’intéressé releva la tête ; un geste brusque, incontrôlé, comme si le Marquis venait le tirer d’un autre monde.

« Je doute que votre égo puisse supporter le fond de mes pensées. » Le dossier retrouva sa place sous son aisselle, plus ordonné que jamais. « Tâchez de ne pas me déranger pendant ma lecture.

— Même si c’est urgent ? »

Le regard haineux qu’on lui lança lui cloua le bec.

_Très bien._

Après la colère du lion, le Marquis faisait désormais face à une rancune tenace, intrinsèque à l’espèce humaine. Dans une réalité parallèle, le simple homme qu’il était se serait platement excusé de son comportement outrancier, et tout serait redevenu comme avant. Avant, Arno se plaisait presque à supporter ses moqueries ou ses remarques à longueur de journée sans jamais hausser le ton.

Mais les choses n’étaient pas ainsi faites. Sade avait déjà goûté à ce parfum envoûtant qu’était la fierté personnelle, poison dont aujourd’hui il ne pouvait plus se défaire.

Arno, dans sa grandeur d’âme, et avec toute l’estime dans laquelle il tenait l’honnêteté, aurait pu le pardonner – certes, après deux ou trois remontrances typiques de son caractère quelque peu autoritaire. Il lui aurait proposé de l’aider dans ses multiples relectures du dossier, et ensemble, ils auraient enfin trouvé le pourquoi du comment de toute cette rocambolesque aventure.

Mais ce fut seul qu’il remonta au rez-de-chaussé du Café-Théâtre. Ce fut seul que le Marquis termina son inspection, qui, de façon aussi soudaine qu’étrange, avait perdu toute sa substance. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne vivaient dans le meilleur des mondes. Cette réalité avait vu les têtes de milliers d’innocents tomber sur les pavés. En parallèle, la dispute de deux hommes qui ne parvenaient pas à voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez était une chose insignifiante, de celles qu’on balayait des mémoires en une fraction de seconde. Le destin n’avait que faire d’un idiot de plus ou de moins. Le Marquis avala ses excuses sans rien ajouter, ne pouvant que se délecter du goût amer qu’avait son orgueil.

Vide et silence n’étaient que ses seules compagnies. En haut, la cacophonie de la vie avait repris, sans lui, sans eux. Arno serait seul, lui aussi. Les épaules voûtées, penché sur ce dossier de malheur. Peut-être une tasse de café, ou deux, voire même trois, qu’en savait-il. Sade ne le croiserait pas pendant la journée, encore moins le soir. Il se contenterait de rejoindre le divan, de s’allonger dessus avec une désagréable boule au ventre, jusqu’à ce qu’Arno n’éteigne les bougies et s’envole pour la nuit, une fois de plus.

Ainsi assis sur les marches de la crypte, le Marquis imaginait déjà les pénibles jours à venir, ces heures terribles qui allaient s’écouler jusqu’au moment fatidique où il lui faudrait reprendre sa vie d’avant – pleine de débauche et autres insultes à la morale comme on se plaisait à l’appeler – sans Arno. C’était triste, un peu. Un peu trop, même. La vie n’était pas un roman, et pourtant, le Marquis se sentait comme ce personnage marqué par le héros dont il ne pouvait chanter le nom.

Il soupira.

Le voilà revenu au point de départ. Premier chapitre, la rencontre, simple et concise, où il devait charmer le héros, interagir avec lui par le biais de phrases subtiles, jusqu’à ce que le lecteur ou la lectrice comprenne qu’il serait indispensable à l’intrigue.

Enfin.

Il aurait aimé être indispensable. Comme Élise et son amour, comme l’autre Icare et son ambition. Mais il ne l’était pas totalement. Il était une distraction, un amuse-bouche de plus, un élément qui réveille quelques pages et dont on se lasse au prochain chapitre.

Il aurait aimé se dire qu’Arno pouvait continuer à écrire l’histoire tumultueuse qu’était sa vie. Il aurait aimé se dire qu’il était prêt à disparaître à un moment ou à un autre. Mais, en étant honnête, qui aurait voulu se séparer d’un tel héros ? Personne, et encore moins Sade. Arno était Hercule, Ulysse, Tristan et bien d’autres encore.

Il était sa plus belle muse. Et pour rien au monde il n’aurait pu s’en séparer.


	11. Soliloque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour les petits potes à la compote, ici Tango Charlie très TRES content de vous présenter ce chapitre (avec ma scène préférée, j'avoue tout), qui mêle tasse de thé au bord de l'eau et violent qui-pro-quo. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, bisous !
> 
> [Kalincka fait coucou de loin. En effet, elle est malade, elle croule sous les devoirs, elle vient de jouer quatre heures non-stop à Assassin's Creed Odyssey mais elle ne regrette rien et elle vous embrasse.]

Quand Arno remonta dans ses quartiers, il n’eut pas vraiment l’impression de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il fit claquer le dossier sur son bureau, contrarié, irrité, énervé, au point de vouloir balancer un cadre par terre alors qu’il n’avait jamais rien cassé de sa vie sous la colère. Le coffret des lettres d’Élise, toujours impossible à verrouiller, toujours impossible à brûler, était _toujours_ ouvert, et la vue de ce deuxième cœur de papier ne fit que redoubler son amertume. Rien, ici, ne lui rappelait la maison. Désormais, tout était étranger, tous les repères partis en fumée. Chaque pièce, chaque souvenir, les couloirs et les médailles et les armes, Madame Gouze et le goût du café, tout lui devenait insupportable.

Il n’avait plus l’impression d’appartenir nulle part.

Arno était en colère. Arno était fermé, ce qui devenait une habitude horripilante ; Arno était fatigué, Arno en avait marre.

Arno était las. Il aurait voulu l’avoir pris, ce foutu bateau pour l’Égypte, et ne jamais revenir. Il aurait aimé être capable de partir comme sa mère, laisser tomber les Assassins et ne pas se laisser dicter sa vie par les autres ou les organisations.

Il était incapable de laisser tomber les autres. Il leur tendait la main jusqu’au bout, et il les regardait chuter un à un, partir loin devant, rester en arrière, le laisser tout seul – il était toujours tout seul, au final.

Ça l’usait.

Il tira une chaise d’un geste machinal, s’assit de tout son poids sans même ôter son épée qui racla le parquet de son fourreau. Il ouvrit le dossier en ne s’attendant pas à grand-chose : la volonté de Dubois avait beau être la seule qu’il ait rencontrée dans cette foutue affaire, la sienne était partie depuis longtemps.

Sade lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ce n’était même plus de la haine, réalisait-il à présent ; c’était une frustration constante, l’acide qui rongeait la galère sans jamais s’arrêter, une sorte d’état incessant où il était sur ses gardes sans jamais pouvoir se reposer. Ce n’était plus le cri tonitruant dans le Café-Théâtre en se découvrant trahi, ce n’était plus une explosion de rage continue – c’était le tic-tac énervant de l’horloge, la fuite d’eau qu’on ne pouvait pas colmater, un tout petit bruit insupportable qui ne se taisait jamais dans sa tête. Dans la courbe sinueuse de sa vie, Sade était toujours là, en retrait, à faire pleuvoir les remarques piquantes depuis un divan, avec cette satanée nonchalance, comme s’il était capable de maîtriser la situation rien qu’en faisant tournoyer le vin dans son verre. C’était si _différent_ du reste. Ce n’était pas le coup de feu déchirant de Théroigne, ce n’était pas les discours sages de Dumas, et encore moins-

Encore moins l’aura impressionnante de Bonaparte.

Arno cligna des yeux en comprenant qu’il venait de lire toute une page sans avoir rien retenu. En grommelant, il revint au début des lignes, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en défaisant sa queue de cheval.

Ce foutu marquis avait laissé son titre pour s’en sortir, n’avait pas hésité à le faire tourner en bourrique pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait, et ça marchait – non, Arno _courait_. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faisait encore tout ça ? Ça ne le menait à rien, à part héberger quelqu’un qui aurait renversé sa maison pour en apprendre plus sur lui, tout ça pour quelques clins d’œil et sourires charmeurs. Pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait-il pas, d’ailleurs ? Pourquoi n’avoir jamais tenté d’arracher ce sourire et d’enfoncer ces yeux, puisqu’à chaque fois qu’il recevait une telle avance, il se contentait de sourire, justement, et de rouler des yeux en prétendant l’ennui ?

Parfois, il voulait se tourner vers le portrait d’Élise, l’original, celui qui se trouvait encore dans le manoir De La Serre – ce manoir ravagé dans Versailles, que personne n’avait pris la peine de réparer. Il y était allé, une fois, mais tout le monde avait oublié qui avait été dans cette maison ; ça le rendait fou. Parfois, il voulait retrouver ce portrait-là, taper dessus, demander à Élise si elle savait, si elle le voyait se laisser faire sans rien dire, s’il était si impuissant que ça, qu’elle lui dise qu’il faisait n’importe quoi et qu’elle le frappe, un peu, pour qu’il puisse se réveiller.

Sauf qu’elle n’était plus là, justement. Il était perdu comme au jour des États Généraux, quand son père l’avait laissé tout seul et qu’il n’avait eu qu’une petite montre en main. Une petite montre cassée. Comme toute sa vie.

Arno fit glisser sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il sortit la montre à gousset, où l’aiguille n’avait jamais atteint le midi ; elle poussait sans cesse, avant d’être ramené brutalement en arrière, créant un _tic-tic_ plus rapide que celui des montres normales. Elle voulait avancer, la trotteuse, au moins toucher le zénith, mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle restait coincée dans le passé, revenait sur ses pas. Elle était minuscule : elle ne servait qu’à indiquer les secondes, après tout, une mesure de temps si infime, et pourtant elle arrivait à bloquer les minutes, les heures, les journées entières dans tout un mécanisme. Il suffisait qu’une pauvre petite aiguille soit paralysée pour rendre la machine entière inutile.

C’était ça, le problème. Et Arno n’arrivait toujours pas à aller voir un horloger.

L’assassin ferma les yeux. Il décala la montre sur une pile de lettres – une correspondance vertigineuse avec un militaire – et se concentra enfin sur le dossier. Quelles preuves y trouver, au fond ? Il y avait là plusieurs rapports, des extraits de discours haineux contre le Marquis de Sade, un bout du Journal de Paris.

_« Nous sommes las des escapades du vieil aristocrate débauché. Une fois encore, son nom est lié à des activités dépravées (et peut-être homicides) près des Halles. Personne ne peut-il nous débarrasser de cette honte nationale ? »_

L’accusation, malgré la véracité des propos, réussit à lui arracher un semblant d’apaisement. Il avait participé à cette enquête, là-bas… Et il ne pouvait le dire à personne.

Tous ces chefs d’accusation n’étaient en rien originaux. Les mêmes formulations, les mêmes charges, aucun des suspects ne se distinguait de la masse. Ensemble, ils formaient une hydre, dont le corps principal était agité par une motivation semblable. Toutes ces têtes n’étaient qu’un seul et unique monstre, celui de la vengeance, et Arno aurait beau couper une tête, une autre repousserait.

Il se frotta les yeux, s’appuyant un peu plus sur le bras qui soutenait sa lourde tête. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, due à l’enquête interminable qui avait épuisé ses forces pendant les quelques derniers jours, peut-être était-ce l’ennui de devoir encore et toujours chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il n’en savait que trop peu.

Quand Arno rouvrit les yeux, il était à des lieues de son bureau couvert de paperasses.

Devant lui se dressait une oasis, une fleur gorgée d’eau s’épanouissant au milieu du désert. Tout n’étaient que verdure, plantes luxuriantes et eaux d’un turquoise si bleu qu’il en aurait insulté l’or pâle du sable. Intrigué, Arno s’avançait au milieu de ce rêve éveillé sans savoir que faire de toutes ces richesses naturelles. Lui-même n’était que dans une simple chemise et pantalon de toile pour ne pas troubler l’ensemble. Les pieds nus, il avançait pas à pas dans l’herbe humide, observant autour de lui la nature reprendre ses droits sur la vie. Émerveillé comme l’enfant qu’il avait un jour été, il observa les oiseaux multicolores prendre leur envol et passer au-dessus de sa tête, n’hésitant pas une seule seconde sur le chemin à prendre. Telle une âme perdue, guidée par ses instincts, Arno ne put s’empêcher de les suivre jusqu’au cœur même de l’oasis : un lagon.

Le mot était bien pittoresque pour décrire l’ensemble de la chose. L’eau était si claire qu’on pouvait voir les poissons danser sous les remous, jouant à se perdre dans les plantes aquatiques peuplant le fond. Arno était ébahi par une telle beauté simpliste ; timidement, il s’avança au bord jusqu’à ce que les légères vagues crées par le vent viennent lécher la pointe de ses orteils, le faisant frissonner avec leur fraîcheur soudaine.

« C’est un bien bel endroit pour méditer. »

Arno sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées. Dumas était installé sur un banc de pierre blanc, tiré à quatre épingles, sa fidèle tasse de thé fumant reposant religieusement à ses côtés.

« Je ne médite pas… » Commença Arno, incertain sur la suite de ses pensées. « Je rêve, j’imagine. Même si tout cela me semble bien trop réel.

— Notre inconscient se nourrit de notre réalité pour construire l’imaginaire, Arno. C’est normal si tout cela vous est… Familier.  »

Le jeune homme eut un soupire amusé, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Si même dans mon imagination vous vous contentez de répondre évasivement à mes questions, je ne vais jamais y arriver. D’ailleurs, où sommes-nous ? Non, ne répondez pas, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Je pose des questions dont je connais déjà la réponse, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le général se contenta d’hausser les épaules puis de prendre une gorgée de son thé. Il y eut un silence, le temps que la brise effleure de ses doigts tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

« Nous sommes en Égypte.

— En effet.

— Je n’y suis jamais allé.

— Mais vous regrettez de ne pas l’avoir fait. »

Cela ne servait à rien qu’Arno réponde. Dumas avait raison, comme toujours, et l’agacement qu’il avait pu ressentir face à cette vérité s’était transformé en un respect sage, où Arno avait fini par avouer que les paroles aux apparences frivoles l’avaient plus aidé que n’importe quel autre conseil.

Dumas avait d’ailleurs disparu, sentant le désintérêt croissant chez le jeune assassin. Désormais, Arno se retrouvait à contempler sur la berge d’en face un bien étrange groupe composé entre autres de Madame de Montreuil, de Fouquier-Tinville, du juge Dubois et de Fouché. Arno ne pouvait entendre ce que ces quatre personnages hauts en couleurs se disaient, mais à l’exclamation agacée de leurs voix respectives, Arno devinait que leur sujet de conversation était ce même Marquis qui occupait chaque jour ses pensées.

Est-ce que cette scène était une métaphore de la cacophonie monstrueuse qui régnait dans son esprit ? Si Dumas avait été encore là, il aurait probablement renchéri sur la réalité cachée des rêves. Peut-être que d'autres de ses connaissances se trouvaient là-

« Tu m’as l’air complètement perdu, mon pauvre Arno. »

Il se figea une nouvelle fois.

_Bien évidemment._

Elise était elle aussi au bord de l’eau, assise sur le sable fin, les jambes délicatement dépliées. La jeune femme ne le regardait pas, elle fixait un point invisible au loin, la tête haute et ses cheveux en cascade sur sa nuque. Elise était belle, avec cette expression douce et apaisée sur son visage de poupée que même la mélancolie ne pouvait troubler.

Arno eut un mal fou à respirer.

« Cela faisait longtemps que… »

Les mots restèrent figés dans sa gorge, incapable de passer la barrière de son cœur. Que dire ? Que dire à une illusion pareille ?

« Oui, cela faisait longtemps. Je voulais te rendre visite avant, mais c’était trop tôt.

— Ce sera toujours trop tôt. »

Peut-être parlaient-ils de la même chose, peut-être pas, qu’importe ; le sourire triste qui étira les lèvres d’Elise convenait à toutes les possibilités inimaginables des tourments qui compressaient leurs âmes.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi maintenant ? » Osa-t-il. « Pourquoi aujourd’hui, qu’est-ce que qui a changé ?

— Toi, Arno. Tu changes, ni vraiment en mal, ni vraiment en bien. Le monde vers lequel tu es en train d’évoluer est dans une situation… Critique, qui, à un moment ou un autre, a rendu ma venue nécessaire. »

Arno s’était assis à côté d’elle, n’allant pourtant pas jusqu’à poser une main sur la sienne. (Elle n’était qu’un rêve, après tout. Un fantôme, rien de plus.)

« C’est une bonne chose, Arno, ce que tu fais. J’imagine que ce n’est pas facile-

— C’est l’Enfer oui.

— _(Elle rit, tendrement.)_ Je sais, et je t’admire pour ça. Mais cela en vaut la peine, tu verras. Ces gens… Aussi particuliers qu’ils peuvent tous être, ils tiennent à toi. »

Ce fut elle qui enlaça leurs doigts. Petit geste innocent, et ce fut toute la montagne que tentait d’être Arno qui s’effondra. Rêve lucide ou qu’en savait-il, il voulut s'allonger contre elle, juste un peu, un tout petit moment qu'on lui avait volé trop tôt-

« Il va falloir que tu te réveilles…

— Encore un instant, s’il te plaît. S'il te plaît. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Il n’y avait plus que lui et Élise, au milieu du néant, seuls, ensemble, aimants. Arno se laissait bercer par cette chimère, et Élise se délectait de toute la vie qui s'était entrelacée dans sa main.

« Tes suspects se chamaillent beaucoup pour un seul homme.

— Ils me fatiguent. »

Un autre éclat de rire – Bon Dieu, ce son lui avait tellement,  _tellement_ manqué.

« Tu es devenu trop cynique.

— Ça t'étonne ?

— Ça veut surtout dire qu'il faut que tu tournes la page. »

Ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés, se rouvrirent brusquement. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard inébranlable d'Élise, où couvait une peine bien trop réaliste pour être rêvée. La main dans la sienne semblait peu à peu s’égrainer, comme s'il avait empoigné du sable.

« Il y a le monde dehors. Il t'attend. Il est grandiose, Arno.

— Ce rêve, c'est pour me tourmenter ? Je vais me réveiller et tu ne seras plus là.

— Tu n'as pas idée des gens qui t'aiment.

— C'était toi qui comptait, Élise. »

C'était la première fois que son prénom franchissait ses lèvres, déversé du cœur comme si un fil l'y reliait encore, et il pesait si lourd qu'un nœud se forma aussitôt dans sa gorge.

« C'était moi et beaucoup d'autres. »

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder partir, encore une fois, et sûrement pas alors qu'elle était morte. Sa main se referma sur du sable, mais celle d'Élise se glissa sur sa joue. Vaincu, il ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle disait, c'était vrai, et c'était trop dur à entendre.

« Vis un peu, Arno. »

Un front se posa sur le sien. Il aurait pu sentir le souffle d'Élise sur ses lèvres avec la proximité, mais son rêve ne poussa pas le vice jusque-là ; puis il se rappela que c'était parce que les morts ne respiraient pas.

_Vis un peu, Arno._

« Arno ? C’est l’heure… Réveille-toi, mon amour. Réveille-toi. Arno ? Arno ?! Arno ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta, se redressant soudainement sur sa chaise. Le Marquis le dévisageait avec une expression paniquée qu’Arno ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses doigts d'araignée agrippaient fermement son épaule (il avait dû le secouer pendant son sommeil) et tout son corps était penché vers lui, tendu par il ne savait quoi. Sur le coup, l’assassin fut tenté de repousser l’autre homme, encore plus rebuté par le rapprochement physique, jusqu’à ce qu’une phrase ne tombe dans son oreille encore endormie :

« Rassure-moi, mon cher, les patrouilles de la garde sont monnaie courante chez toi ? »

Sade n’avait jamais l’air de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

À cet instant, il n’était maître de rien.

Arno se releva brusquement, tiré hors de son attitude soupçonneuse en comprenant que rien n’était feint, cette fois-ci ; par réflexe, il porta la main à la garde de son épée, et fixa le Marquis inquiet avec une anxiété grandissante :

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il en comprenant que quelque chose n’allait décidément pas.

— Il y a des hommes en bas. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent le même regard, surpris d’être aussi francs tout à coup. En un clin d’œil, Arno avait activé la Vision d’Aigle.

Il y avait du bleu et du rouge en masse sous leurs pieds. Une grande marée d’océan et de sang bouillonnait au rez-de-chaussée, où l’assassin réussit à distinguer quelques silhouettes blanches ou vertes, notamment celle de Madame Gouze qui tentait de se battre vaillamment contre le flot de gendarmes qui engloutissait le Café-Théâtre. Immédiatement, Arno se concentra sur l’escalier de marbre qui menait à sa chambre, pour constater que deux ou trois hommes s’élançaient déjà au premier étage, premiers débarqués d’une caravelle faisant conquête.

Ce fut comme si ses anciens instincts se dérouillaient vivement, dans un déclic identique à celui de la lame secrète qui jaillit à son poignet. En l’apercevant, Sade s’éloigna pour lui laisser le champ libre, mais Arno s’empressa de lui empoigner l’épaule :

« Par là. »

Il n’y eut aucune réponse bien tournée.

L’assassin se précipita vers son lit pour actionner le levier caché près de la colonne des baldaquins, et une échelle tomba dans un bruit sourd contre le parquet ciré. En levant la tête, le Marquis sembla comprendre où il devait aller, puisqu’il posa une bottine sur le premier échelon avec détermination. Arno attendit qu’il atteigne le sommet du grenier avant de continuer ses ordres.

« Je suppose que vous savez dans quelle salle vous devez aller... »

Là où sa phrase se teintait des reproches qu’il n’avait pas pu exprimer de vive voix ce matin, l’ironie était presque douce, comme un reproche complice qu’on faisait à un ami récidiviste sans pouvoir l’empêcher de recommencer. Arno eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de Sade, tout aussi éclairé de ce constat, avant de se reconcentrer sur le Café-Théâtre :

« Allez-y et n’en sortez pas !

— Tu m’en vois bien aise. »

Il était décidément bien trop étrange de parler franchement avec le Marquis de Sade.

Débarrassé de sa principale faiblesse (bien contrarié de l’avouer comme tel, mais un civil n’aurait fait que le ralentir), Arno s’avança d’un pas décidé vers l’entrée de ses appartements. Ses bottes claquaient avec froideur sur le sol, et il entendait la rumeur inquiète de la clientèle à travers son sixième sens concernant cette perquisition improvisée.

Quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec un garde, sa patience était inexistante.

« Citoyen Arno Dorian ? Votre êtes suspecté d’héberger chez vous un individu dangereux- »

Le malheureux n’eut pas le luxe d’achever son invective. Une main puissante venait de le saisir à la gorge, et Arno le plaqua contre le mur avec la fureur d’un ours sorti d’une hibernation forcée :

« Qui vous envoie ici ?! »

Et afin de ralentir la progression de ses deux acolytes en bleu, il dégoupilla une bombe fumigène en l’éclatant au sol.

Pris dans le nuage blanc, au milieu des exclamations paniquées des autres gendarmes, Arno resserra sa prise sur la gorge de sa proie, incapable de s’échapper.

« Je ne me répèterai pas ! aboya-t-il dans une énergie qu’il ne se connaissait pas.

— J-je ne sais pas ! Nous avons reçu l’ordre de, de- ! »

Le gendarme était à deux doigts d’étouffer et la fumée se dissipait petit à petit. Arno siffla avec haine :

« Vous allez arrêter cette perquisition immédiatement, vous m’entendez ? L’ordre vous vient-il du ministère ?

— N-non-

— Alors vous êtes en tort, et vous allez vous dépêcher de tout arrêter _maintenant !_  »

Sur le dernier mot, la lame fantôme vint caresser la pomme d’Adam à sa portée.

Au moment où le nuage s’évaporait entièrement, le gardien, terrorisé, s’exclama d’une voix hystérique :

« Ne tirez p-pas ! »

L’ordre destiné à ses collègues fit effet. Immédiatement, Arno relâcha leur commandant, dont la longue inspiration d’agonie eut l’effet d’un poisson asphyxié tout juste plongé dans l’eau. L’assassin fusa vers les escaliers, chargé d'effervescence, pour descendre au salon du Café-Théâtre.

Il fut précédé par les trois gendarmes qui cascadèrent sur les marches sans pouvoir se défendre ; et alors qu’il posait un pied sur le carrelage, devant les corps meurtris des trois malheureux, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Face à lui, dans le prolongement du couloir, plusieurs gardes avaient pris la liberté de sortir leurs armes pour calmer la foule paralysée. Seule Madame Gouze, en le voyant arriver, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Qui est le responsable de cette affaire ? demanda l’assassin d'une voix crépitante.

— Ces hommes sont entrés en défonçant les portes, s’écria la gérante d’un air tout aussi scandalisé. Ils prétendent chercher un criminel ! »

Arno la remercia d’un regard entendu – celui de deux complices habitués à tremper dans les missions secrètes. Dans un coin de la pièce, il remarqua Célestine, la servante, empoignée violemment par l’un des gardes, et cette vision ne fit que l’échauffer un peu plus.

« Relâchez-la ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. Je suis le propriétaire de ce bâtiment, et je ne tolérerais pas de subir une telle humiliation. Vous n’avez aucun document officiel prouvant votre venue, et je connais mes droits.

— Citoyen, vous êtes suspecté d’héberger chez vous un dépravé tout juste criminel, intervint l’un des soldats sans se démonter.

— Qui donc ?

— Vous le connaissez bien, citoyen. Le Marquis de Sade se trouve entre vos murs. »

L’accusation, bien que directe, l’énerva d’autant plus. Il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin, tous ces sacrifices, pour se voir ôté des semaines de recherches en un raid mal organisé, et encore moins quand il s’était juré de réussir ce qu’il avait entrepris.

On ne lui prenait plus rien, maintenant.

« Qu’est-ce que vous le prouve ? rétorqua-t-il.

— C’est le but de notre perquisition.

— Vous n’avez aucune autorisation. Qui vous a envoyé ici ? »

Le garde tenant la pauvre Célestine émit un claquement de langue agacé. Ses hommes, même s'ils avaient cessé leur fâcheux spectacle qui consistait à renverser les tables, restaient sur le qui-vive, main posée sur leurs armes respectives, prêts à les dégainer en cas de besoin.

« Je n’ai nul besoin d’obéir à vos ordres, _citoyen_. »

Ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase. Arno n'eut qu'à hausser un sourcil, un seul, et le garde sut qu’il était allé de travers.

Plus vite que l'éclair, Arno tira une balle dans le pied du malandrin. Bien évidemment, ce dernier hurla, mais ce ne fut qu’une vague sirène d’alarme à ses oreilles. Célestine s'échappa pour se réfugier aux côtés de Madame Gouze, secouée par l'émotion, mais la fureur dans son regard prouvait qu'elle avait tout aussi envie d'en découdre que la gérante. Par de grandes enjambées, Arno attrapa L’Idiot en question pour placer une lame bien méritée sous sa gorge, le prenant pour otage et informateur dans le même geste.

« Si je n’ai pas une réponse dans les cinq secondes je vous tranche la jugulaire comme un porc. »

En soit, Arno n'était pas méchant. Il avait bon cœur, bonne âme, et était toujours ouvert aux autres.

_En soit._

« J’attends. »

Le problème avec les gardes estropiés, c’était le temps que ces derniers mettaient à parler ; non pas qu’ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre la nécessité de parler pour sauver leur peau, mais la panique mêlée à la douleur les ralentissait quelque peu dans le processus.

« J-je, n-nous avons reçu un ordre d-de- !

— Parle ! s’énerva l’assassin en le voyant renoncer au dernier moment à son aveu.

— Un j-juge ! Un juge nous a délivré l’autorisation ! »

La révélation coula comme une pierre au fond d’un lac. Il y eut un silence extrêmement lourd dans le Café-Théâtre, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Arno capta le regard alarmé de Madame Gouze à l’autre bout des boxes.

Un juge.

Reportant son attention sur l’homme à sa merci, l’assassin eut l’impression d’assister à la scène de loin, de voir les pièces du puzzle s’assembler lentement vers un tableau insupportable d’évidence. Il examina la salle renversée, les chaises et les tables au sol, les quelques clients terrorisés par l'intervention qui s'étaient collés au mur ; puis il murmura d’une voix incroyablement claire pour ce qui se déroulait dans son esprit :

« Débarrassez le plancher. Vous n’avez aucun droit dans cette maison. Les représentations du Café-Théâtre sont libres et le resteront. Sortez ! »

Les abrutis en question exécutèrent les ordres sans plus de question, déguerpissant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient (et vu les aboiements qui les poursuivirent jusqu’à l’autre bout de la rue, c'était le cas). Plus personne n’osait émettre le moindre bruit, allant jusqu’à retenir sa respiration pour ne pas le mettre plus en rogne – si cela était encore possible, bien évidemment.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Gouze. Je leur ferai payer les dégâts. »

Arno releva distraitement une chaise à droite et la rangea avec ses congénères autour de la seule table encore debout. Célestine avait les yeux aussi gros qu'un poisson frit.

« … J’ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » Fit-il en remarquant l’état figé des deux femmes. « Je peux enterrer l’affaire, si cela vous dérange tant.

— N-non, cela ne me dérange en aucun point. Faites-donc, Arno. »

La gérante prit la jeune servante toujours secouée par le bras et se dirigea vers les cuisines d’un pas raide, fuyant tout contact visuel. La suivant du regard, il fut tout aussi surpris de voir que Sade était absent du coin de la pièce où l’on pouvait s’attendre à le trouver. Déjà si habitué à le voir dans les parages…

Sous les regards encore choqués des gens du café, Arno revint sur ses pas, se rappelant où le Marquis devait être. S'il n'avait pas décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à l'intendant, livide, de reprendre les choses en main ; mais en sortant de la salle, l'assassin comprit que c'était le bretteur du Café-Théâtre qui s'occupait de rassurer les clients en relevant les tables. Qu'importait.

Il remonta les marches. Passa dans la salle d’arme. Monta l’échelle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes poussiéreuses, côtoyant les toiles d’araignée et l’obscurité, il entra dans la pièce circulaire où était exposée l’histoire des Assassins.

Sade lui tournait le dos, face à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour.

« Tu les as fait fuir bien vite. » Il observait, à travers les carreaux un peu sales, la retraite désorganisée de la quinzaine en bleu qui avait envahi le café. Cette dernière semblait tout aussi déboussolée d’avoir dû rebrousser chemin sans prise, comme une vague rétractée en mer avant même d’avoir pu s’échouer sur le récif. « Je suis admiratif. »

Arno s’avança sans un mot, notant qu’un des livres sur la table basse manquait.

« Je sais qui est derrière tout ça. »

Son ton était plat, mais chargé d’une colère sourde ; celle d’avoir été encore une fois trompé, induit en erreur, alors que la réponse aurait dû être sous ses yeux – à croire que malgré les années, il n’apprenait toujours pas sa leçon.

(S’il avait su reconnaître Germain la première fois qu’il l’avait vu. S’il avait _su…_ )

Sade ne se retourna pas. Pour une fois, ce manque de théâtralité l'énerva.

« Vous connaissez le juge Dubois ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qui ne flanchait pas, la même qu’il avait utilisé avec chacun de ses suspects jusqu’à présent.

— Oui. Même si, pour tout t’avouer, il y a beaucoup d’autres noms, bien plus véhéments, qui me viendraient en tête pour ceux qui voudraient la mienne. »

L’homme, bien que parlant aux vitres, avait utilisé ce même timbre de voix si distingué, élégant comme le chapeau qui lui coiffait la tête. Malgré la marque d’humour et la finesse des paroles, Arno, sans le voir, sut qu’il ne souriait pas face à son trait d’esprit. De plus en plus intrigué par ce comportement, il s’avança jusqu’à la table, effleurant d’un doigt ganté la poussière sur le vieux bois.

« C’est lui qui a envoyé les soldats.

— Un de plus. Je gagne en popularité. »

Un silence écrasant s’abattit sur la pièce. Pendant un instant, Arno vit le poids de l’Histoire s’alourdir sur ses épaules bien assez grandes pour le recevoir, et il contempla l’homme qui lui tournait le dos sous un tout nouvel angle. Peut-être, la pensée de se voir mourir ici, avait instillé dans le Marquis une retenue plus grande, ou une suspension de ses actions indécentes ; mais il ne connaissait en rien la silhouette trop silencieuse, trop grave de l’homme toujours prêt à rire et à se farder de centaines d’émotions si plaisantes à jouer.

À la seconde même où Arno, incroyablement déstabilisé, s’apprêtait à ouvrir un dialogue bien plus personnel, De Sade tourna la tête. Pas assez pour lui accorder un regard, non ; juste pour fixer le buste à sa gauche, portant un costume rouge et noir.

Il n’y avait pas de nom sur cette plaque. Juste une accusation griffonnée à la hâte.

« À qui appartenait cet uniforme, Arno ? »

La question était tellement calme, soufflée avec une curiosité si sincère. Arno se pétrifia. Sade regardait encore le costume, sans flancher, et ne lui accordait que son oreille. On pouvait entendre monter, depuis les fenêtres ouvertes sur la cour, l'agitation du rez-de-chaussée qui s'élevait jusqu'au balcon.

« À l’assassin de mon père. »

Sade bougea enfin. Tout son corps pivota, cette fois, pour lui faire face. Son visage se révéla, étrangement compatissant, et l’étincelle dans ses yeux lui explosa à la figure.

Arno comprit qu’il n’y aurait aucun masque.

« Il est en vie ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne l’as pas cherché.

— Non. »

C’était toute une discussion par le regard, en parallèle avec les mots ; alors qu'il fixait Sade, Arno sentait un séisme colossal secouer sa poitrine, si différent de celui qui aurait pu le fissurer en parlant de son père. En cet instant fatidique, il voyait un respect différent s’imprimer dans les yeux du Marquis, qui pesait l’information avec une gravité de juge au tribunal. Pour s’acquitter, Arno ajouta :

« La vengeance ne m’intéresse pas.

— Elle ne t’a jamais intéressé, Arno. »

Sur ces mots, Sade dévoila un sourire teinté d’une mélancolie qu’il n’aurait pas su comprendre. Il se sentait admiré d’une étrange façon, comme s’il venait de faire preuve d’une vertu colossale alors que la vérité, c’était qu’il n’avait jamais pu s’affirmer.

« C’est _elle_ qui l’a suivie. Pas toi. »

Par un réflexe presque encré dans sa peau, Arno ne put s’empêcher de serrer les poings.

« Élise a eu le courage de vouloir laver le nom de sa famille.

— Je ne la dénigre pas, Arno. » Sade ne le lâcha pas une seconde des yeux, pris dans une contemplation plus profonde qu’il ne l’aurait cru. À chaque parole, c’était une déferlante de calme absolu dans la pièce. « Les impulsions humaines n’ont pas besoin de tribunal. »

Il y eut un flottement. Arno fixa l’alcôve de Shay Patrick Cormac, Assassin devenu Templier, traître à la Confrérie, accompagnant de monsieur Benjamin Franklin aux États Généraux de 1776 – mais surtout, assassin de Charles Dorian, meurtrier d’une petite montre au tic-tic précipité qu’Arno gardait sans cesse sur lui. Il avait commandé l’uniforme après toutes ses recherches sur le sujet, dans les armoires des assassins parisiens, rien que pour se faire une idée, une ridicule idée de ce qu’avait pu apercevoir son père au moment de mourir. Un deuil différent de celui qu’il avait pu porter sur la tombe au cimetière des Innocents, aux côtés d’Élise et de Monsieur De La Serre.

Quand il détourna les yeux, ce fut pour observer Sade.

Un homme, une statue de pierre, inaltérable, qui depuis quelques jours était passé du diable au martyr.

Arno ne voulait pas enterrer son amitié avec lui. C’était une constatation soudaine et puérile qui lui était venue à l’esprit, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le deuil de cette relation. La pente sur laquelle il s’engageait menait vers un gouffre de solitude dont il craignait ne plus pouvoir sortir. Oui, vraiment, c’était une remarque idiote qu’il se faisait à lui-même. Il avait l’impression de constamment remettre ses choix en question ; de toujours questionner ses décisions, même celles sans la moindre conséquence. Les rides que ses yeux retrouvaient sur le visage du Marquis représentaient à merveille l’état labyrinthique de son esprit.

Pardonner, se venger. Arno n’aimait pas être le héros.

Et pourtant, encore une fois, il était celui qui devait faire avancer l’Histoire. Choisir de réparer la brèche, ou au contraire briser la porcelaine fragile de leur relation (passionnée, obsessionnelle, comment définir une amitié qui n’en était plus une ?)

« Je t’entends penser. Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Je ne serais pas vexé. J’ai laissé mon honneur de côté il y a bien longtemps déjà. »

Un sourire triste, encore plus de rides, encore plus de possibilités, encore plus de chemins à prendre. Arno était perdu, sans étoile pour le guider, et avec son cœur comme unique boussole.

« … Hein ? »

Une réponse à la hauteur de sa clarté d’esprit. Il avait donc définitivement perdu le Nord.

« … Si tu savais à quel point tu étais ridicule comme ça. » Le ricanement moqueur avait perdu toute sa substance. « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas...

— Je ne fais pas semblant. Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir, d’ailleurs je vous ai déjà dit que parler par énigmes pour un quelconque effet de style étaient loin d’être ma tasse de thé, plutôt le contraire, ça me sort par les yeux, personne ne sait donc s’exprimer clairement dans-

— Je pars, Arno. »

L’assassin se stoppa immédiatement dans son aparté. Son estomac venait de se soulever, comme ça, d’un coup, sans prévenir.

« Mais…

— J’ai bien compris que ma présence ici n’est plus désirée. Dès que mon ennemi juré est hors d’état de nuire, je partirai, ne t’en fais pas.

— Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

Arno et son honnêteté. Légendaire. _On en tomberait amoureux._

« Marquis. J’étais en colère, c’est vrai. Très, j’imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi, mais je n’ai jamais voulu vous faire sentir aussi rejeté, je suis dé-

— Ne. Ne le dis pas ce mot, tu vas le regretter.

— Je dois bien m’excuser de mon comportement. »

Sade passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Tu n’as rien à te reprocher honnêtement.

— Au contraire-

— Vas-tu me laisser finir ? » Le Marquis eut enfin un vrai rire. « Nous connaissant, cette conversation ne mènera à rien. Donc, on en reste là. Pas d’excuses pour toi, pas de départ dramatique pour moi. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent timidement, sans animosité. Arno dansait sur ses pieds, hésitant, comme un enfant. Sade ne partait pas. Parfait. Ses joues ne devaient pas rosir comme ça, mais c’était parfait.

« Très bien. Je vais donc… Y aller.

— Fais-donc. Tu as un méchant à arrêter, non ?

— C’est ça… » Arno recula presque à _contre-cœur_. « C’est exactement ça. À… À plus tard, Marquis.

— À plus tard, Arno. »

Et Arno partit.


	12. Les Arlequins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À la surprise de littéralement : PERSONNE, ici Kali pour vous annoncer que mon duo préféré de crétins est de retour dans ce chapitre, que j'ai mis toute mon âme dedans, et qu'Arno a besoin d'une couverture.  
> Ouais ouais ça fait un mois qu'on a rien posté mais écoutez perso j'étais occupé à mourir donc la bise je retourne dormir, signé Charlie

Les jardins du Café-Théâtre étaient ce qui pouvait le plus s’apparenter à l’oasis de son dernier rêve. Les yeux dans le vague, Arno regardait passer le courant de badauds dans la rue et sur le pont sans vraiment les voir. Il entendait encore, dans son dos, les rumeurs de la clientèle au rez-de-chaussée, clientèle qui comptait bien alimenter tous les ragots de Paris suite à l’altercation violente qui avait pris place dans le bâtiment. En traversant le salon, l’assassin avait pu croiser le regard de Madame Gouze, et par-là même comprendre toute l’inquiétude qui emplissait le coeur de la gérante concernant ses actions futures.

Mais Arno n’était pas idiot. Il devait effacer la trace du juge Dubois. C’était son dernier objectif ; après, tout serait enfin fini.

Il était également parfaitement conscient que le Marquis, resté dans la salle des armures, devait l’observer à travers la fenêtre, depuis le balcon. Sous son regard hypothétique, il faisait les cent pas dans les jardins, retournant dans sa tête le plan qu’il lui faudrait pour atteindre sa cible. Le soleil de midi déversait sa lumière sur les arbres ; le bruissement des feuilles et des fleurs était sa seule compagnie ; en cet instant, Arno avait autant de concentration que s’il s’était trouvé à son bureau.

Dubois, malgré l’air simplet qu’il se donnait, n’était pas stupide. Sa première attaque frontale avait échoué ; l’on devait s’attendre à le voir retenter sa chance dans les jours, voire même les heures suivantes, dès qu’il aurait eu vent de son échec. Cela voulait dire qu’il fallait agir vite. Mais l’homme était enfermé dans un bâtiment administratif contrôlé avec fermeté, avec des centaines de témoins possibles, et il était bien sûr évident qu’il s’attendrait à un retour de bâton. La précaution était cruciale. Il ne s’agissait pas de se débarrasser d’une simple épine dans le pied. Il fallait s’assurer de sa victoire sur le long terme. Sade devait pouvoir reprendre ses activités parisiennes sans être inquiété d’une récidive. Cela ne consistait pas à assassiner un homme, mais toute une organisation : il fallait supprimer les lettres de condamnation, effacer un nom des registres, et faire passer, au mieux, le meurtre de Dubois (finalité bien incontournable) comme un accident.

Ce n’était pas la mission la plus difficile ou dangereuse qu’Arno ait eu à accomplir, mais elle entrait facilement dans la catégorie des plus subtiles.

Alors que l’assassin s’avançait sous les arcades couvertes de lierre pour la deuxième fois, il s’arrêta. Là, entre ombre et soleil, il se remémora la fois où Dumas l’avait contacté pour l’assassinat du général Marcourt, une histoire de conspiration à étouffer subtilement afin de relâcher l’emprise des Templiers sur la capitale. L’homme l’avait enjoint à se fondre dans la foule, à se faire passer pour un candidat discret afin de mieux se rapprocher de sa cible. Oui, certes, voilà une méthode efficace, mais elle avait nécessité l’intervention de plusieurs complices.

Constatation indéniable, il lui fallait un déguisement. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter à nouveau comme Arno Dorian, enquêtant sur le Marquis de Sade, en face de Dubois.

Constatation seconde, il lui fallait une diversion. Un corps de diversion, de préférence. Quelques individus qui lui serviraient à plaider sa cause et passer inaperçu. Il y avait évidemment ses anciens confrères assassins, qui lui envoyaient une ou deux lettres de temps à autre ; de vieilles relations de travail, mais rien qui ne lui assurait qu’il pouvait leur parler du Marquis. Après tout, si Sade semblait sympathiser avec l’idéologie assassine, il n’était pas connu pour la clarté de ses actions. Il doutait que le Conseil acceptât de mettre quelques-uns de ses effectifs au service de la tête d’un tel homme.

De plus, Arno se voyait mal recourir à Dumas. Si le général avait désormais bien plus d’autorité qu’avant, sa proximité (bien que forcée) avec Bonaparte s’avérait trop compromettante. Dumas était encore trop instable dans ses grades – c’était un service trop grand que de lui demander un tel engagement. Et que dire de la manière dont sa dernière entrevue avec le général corse s’était terminée...

Piqué de honte à ce souvenir, Arno reprit sa marche interminable.

Au moment où il sortait de la serre végétale, une tête à l’envers surgit brusquement dans son champ de vision.

Ce ne fut que par une maîtrise colossale qu’Arno, telle la fatale guillotine qui avait fait tant de ravages,< ne la sépara pas du dit-corps. Au dernier moment, la lame secrète ne fit qu’effleurer la gorge de l’intrus, qui se fendit d’un grand sourire :

« Bien le bonjour, citoyen. »

Les yeux étaient rieurs, le visage sale et tuméfié. Les sourcils s’étaient relevés en circonflexe, bien visibles au milieu du front découvert par des cheveux qui tombaient vers le bas sous l’influence de la gravité. Arno, interdit, crut qu’il s’agissait d’une farce gigantesque, ou mieux – qu’il s’était assoupi dans le jardin après y avoir médité. Peut-être était-ce l’effet de la lassitude, d’une résignation reçue du ciel après toutes ces années de service dans l’ombre ; mais la voix d’Arno porta avec autant d’envie qu’un caillou plat sur un lac.

« Je vois que tu ne changes toujours pas tes salutations.

— Et je vois que tu es toujours aussi heureux de me revoir, Arno. Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »

Vidocq agrandit son sourire effronté en croissant de lune. À deux doigts d’avoir la gorge tranchée, il ne semblait pas inquiété le moins du monde. Arno répondit sans même rétracter sa lame :

« Comment as-tu trouvé mes appartements ?

— Avec facilité. » Le voleur pencha la tête sur le côté – ce qui, dans sa position, s’apparenta à la remonter sur la droite. Il haussa un sourcil, comme doutant de l’intelligence de son ancien camarade d’enquête. « Tu pensais pas que j’allais perdre ta trace alors que j’ai été impliqué dans ton affaire, non ?

— _Je_ ne t’ai pas impliqué dans _mon_ affaire, _tu_ t’es- et puis ce n’est pas le sujet, tu ne devrais pas être ici !

— Trop tard ! répliqua joyeusement l’intrus. De plus, je te dois une faveur, les gardes ont failli me coffrer avant d’être distraits par le grabuge. »

Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant qu’Arno daigna rengainer la lame fantôme, qui glissa avec un bruit métallique dans son brassard. Vidocq, bien qu’employant toujours ce ton insouciant et léger, demandait clairement des explications.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il à nouveau (avec un espoir remarquable).

— J’ai entendu les cris, les coups de feu aussi, et j’suis arrivé.

— Personne ne t’a vu ?

— Avec ce remue-ménage ? Ça serait fort. »

Il y eut un silence. Arno finit par rendre les armes :

« Je sais qui a lancé l’arrêt contre Sade. Il nous a retrouvé, d’ailleurs.

— Il n’a pas l’air très sympathique.

— Non, il ne l’est pas. Et pour tout arranger, il est presque inatteignable. »

L’assassin ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se pinçant l’arrête du nez en essayant de réfléchir. Il entendit Vidocq changer sa position qui commençait à devenir inconfortable, probablement pour s’accouder à l’arche plutôt que pour s’y suspendre, et sa curiosité était presque palpable.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Élise était là.

Elle était accoudée à l’autre partie de l’arche, juste à sa droite, de la même manière que dans son rêve. Un léger sourire entendu étirait ses lèvres, et elle semblait plus flotter dans les jardins qu’exister. La seule chose qui lui fit comprendre qu’elle n’était pas vraiment là était l’ombre de la serre. Le contraste aurait dû la rendre moins visible, mais il n’avait aucun effet sur sa luminosité. Elle brillait.

Après avoir rêvé d’elle, elle le hantait ?

Arno eut un mal fou à ne pas bouger. Il voulut courir, passer sa main sur la structure en bois pour s’assurer qu’il délirait. Ce fut l’œillade intriguée de Vidocq, face à sa rigueur soudaine, qui le remit en place.

« Il faut infiltrer tout un bâtiment et effacer des informations des registres. » Il parlait comme un automate, récitant une leçon de stratégie pour informer plutôt que pour chercher une solution. « Ce ne serait pas difficile s’il ne s’agissait que de le supprimer… »

Élise écoutait avec attention. En parallèle, Vidocq se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, tout en scrutant l’assassin avec une suspicion déconcertante.

« Mais… » Arno contemplait la silhouette d’Élise sans pouvoir s’en détacher. D’un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu penser qu’il fixait le vide. « Il faut effacer tout un historique. Il me faudrait plus de temps pour me débarrasser de ses ordres écrits et maquiller mes actes.

— Je vois, songea Vidocq en hochant la tête. Pas facile, ton histoire… »

Au moment où Arno détournait les yeux d’Élise, il croisa un petit sourire qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Le voleur enchaîna, subitement inspiré :

« En fait, il te faudrait une diversion… »

L’assassin réagit au quart de tour, reprenant un air sévère :

« N’y pense _même pas_.

— Quoi ? se défendit Vidocq en levant les mains d’un air innocemment surpris. Je pointe juste l’évidence, c’est tout.

— Tu ne m’accompagneras pas, trancha Arno d’une voix décidé. Tu as assez donné de ta personne, merci bien. »

En un battement de paupières, il échangea un regard avec Élise, qui s’était détachée de l’arche pour se tenir droite, debout, les bras croisés. Elle compléta sa phrase sans se détacher de son petit sourire fantomatique :

_« Et toi, tu as assez donné tout court. »_

Alors, elle lui parlait, maintenant ? Très bien, sa guérison allait de mieux en mieux. Il ne lui manquait plus qu’à dégoupiller complètement et tenter de lui parler en retour. Il aurait pu lui répondre beaucoup de choses, tiens, il en avait des quantités, des choses à dire. Il y avait bien réfléchi depuis la nuit du Temple, ils auraient pu continuer la discussion de son rêve, même, ce n’étaient pas les mots qui manquaient. Et qu’est-ce qui la faisait sourire comme ça ?!

« Après tout, de nous deux, c’est quand même moi qui m’y connaît en déguisements… »

La voix de Vidocq le sortit brutalement de son introspection ; en tournant la tête, il le vit hausser les épaules avec nonchalance. Sa réponse fut sans appel.

« C’est _non_. Et de plus, il me faudrait tout un groupe à coordonner, pas un seul complice. »

À ces mots, Élise agrandit son sourire, comme anticipant la suite. Ce même sourire qu’elle avait quand elle était à deux doigts de proposer un plan trop osé pour les convenances. Arno, trop perturbé par l’illusion de la défunte, eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui était si drôle avant que Vidocq ne reprenne d’une voix innocente :

« Hm-hm. T’as besoin de quelqu’un qui peut donner des ordres… Quelqu’un dans la haute fonction… Qui pourrait te couvrir au niveau de la justice… »

Tout en parlant, il comptait sur ses doigts avec l’application d’un écolier en cours de mathématiques. L’assassin le dévisagea, interdit, et une étincelle s’alluma dans les yeux du voleur. Une auréole serait descendue du ciel pour se poser sur sa tête et la scène aurait été parachevée.

« … Je _pense_ que je pourrais t’être utile pour trouver ce quelqu’un-là. »

Les jardins furent écrasés par le silence.

Arno, au pied du mur, chercha son dernier recours dans le visage d’Élise.

La Templière étouffa un rire, visiblement bien amusée par toute cette situation, et se contenta de hausser les épaules, les yeux pétillants. L’assassin lui répondit par un regard vexé.

_« Tu ne m’aides pas. »_

Ça y est, il lui avait répondu.

_« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? On t’aide bien assez comme ça. »_

Il cligna des yeux, et elle disparut dans un éclat de rire. Juste comme ça.

Arno pivota vers Vidocq, désemparé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu y gagneras ?

— La plus belle des vengeance. Et beaucoup trop d’amusement, c’est certain. »

En relevant le regard, il tomba sur la fenêtre du balcon, là où il avait laissé Sade. Nul doute que l’homme devait bien trop s’amuser de la scène, à l’instar de la revenante qui l’avait lâchement laissé tomber. Arno soupira, vaincu, et sortit des arcades en rajustant le fourreau de son épée.

Depuis le temps, il connaissait le chemin vers le Palais de Justice.

« C’est d’accord. »

* * *

« C’est un non catégorique. »

La sentence, froide, un peu paniquée, très méfiante, trancha le silence à l’image de la guillotine. Arno serra les dents, sachant très bien qu’il allait essuyer au moins un refus avant d’obtenir gain de cause, mais Vidocq se contenta de rouler des yeux, presque habitué.

Il n’avait pas remis les pieds dans le petit cabinet de police depuis une éternité, et pour être honnête, cela n’aurait pas pu se voir, mis à part pour la couche de poussière plus épaisse qui ornait les livres empilés dans un coin du bureau. La prison était restée la même, et les rares carreaux non obstrués donnaient encore sur le marché des quais de la Seine ; l’une des deux cellules était ouverte, non-occupée, et sa voisine était tout aussi vide. Enfin, l’élément le plus éternel du lieu, qui respirait la fatigue à s’en essouffler, s’y dressait encore : le gardien, affalé contre sa chaise, avait croisé les bras dans une parfaite illustration de ce qu’il incarnait toujours, à savoir le rejet du monde extérieur.

Lapparent fronça les sourcils, daignant bénir Vidocq d’un regard meurtrier. La réponse du voleur prit la forme d’un sourire terriblement méprisant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que cet imbécile a derrière la tête, mais il est hors de question que je participe à une quelconque affaire de votre part.

— Je vous ai rendu service par le passé, répondit Arno sans se démonter. Je ne viens que demander une faveur.

— Une faveur ? Vous me demandez de déléguer une quinzaine de policiers sous vos ordres, et sans motif !

— Ce serait pas la première fois qu’ils agissent sans savoir pourquoi », nota ironiquement Vidocq.

Saisissant l’occasion, Arno empoigna ce dernier par l’épaule. Le stratagème que le voleur lui avait proposé avant qu’il n’accepte ce plan complètement fou se mettait en place, et il ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre pour être honnête.

« En guise de caution, je vous le livre pendant toute la durée de l’opération. »

Il y eut un silence.

Drôle d’échange, après tout, que celui de livrer son propre complice pour accomplir sa mission – mais Vidocq lui avait proposé l’affaire d’un air totalement sûr de sa réussite, presque les mains dans les poches (« À ce stade, c’est comme si j’étais mis à prix comme ton ami » « Ce n’est _pas_ un ami… » « À d’autres ! »). Effectivement, Lapparent considéra la proposition en relevant un sourcil, visiblement désarmé face à un tel trafic. Il les observa tous les deux pendant un temps, se demandant sûrement à quoi rimait toute cette organisation, et la méfiance ne quitta jamais ses traits.

Puis, alors qu’il pensait faire mouche, Arno vit le ministre s’esclaffer d’un air mauvais, apparemment ravi de pouvoir échapper à cette condition :

« Me le livrer ? Il ne m’intéresse pas. Il n’a rien fait qui vaille que je le coffre ! »

Pour la première fois, Vidocq parut scandalisé de n’être pas jugé coupable. Comme si, après tout ce temps à aller et venir entre liberté et prison, il se pensait en droit de contrôler ses incarcérations, que les clefs ne consistaient qu’en quelques paroles bien tournées et une ruse de renard.

« Quoi ? Depuis quand vous avez besoin d’une raison ? »

Arno eut l’impression que le ministre jubilait de l’intérieur, plus heureux de contrarier le voleur que de respecter les règles. Lentement, il se rendit compte que la situation lui échappait totalement, alors qu’une explication confiante leur était livrée :

« Je sais pas depuis quand t’es libre, mais la dernière fois que t’as fini ici, t’es sorti au bout du temps qu’on t’avait imposé. J’ai absolument _aucune_ obligation de t’envoyer en taule. »

Le gardien triomphait. Satisfait d'écraser le discours qu'on venait lui servir sur un plateau d'argent, un rictus de joie sincère avait gagné son visage, et il les fixait comme pour les défier de réfuter la loi qui lui servait de bouclier. L’air outré de Vidocq se métamorphosa en celui de la conspiration, et tout en poignardant Lapparent d’un regard purement haineux, il porta une main à la ceinture d’Arno.

L’intéressé ne réagit pas assez vite. Le vagabond s’était emparé d’une de ses bombes de diversion ; et le plus naturellement du monde, il dégoupilla le pétard avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Lapparent. Le ministre, apparemment bien entraîné à recevoir des objets sur la figure, esquiva la grenade en baissant la tête, et cette dernière fit voler en éclats les carreaux de l’autre côté du bureau – l’attaque surprit les marchands au-dehors : il y eut une rumeur inquiète, suivie de pas précipités, et puis le bruit retentissant d’une explosion secoua les planches du marché. Un filet de fumée âcre, mélangé à une forte odeur de poisson, s’infiltra au sein du cabinet par le trou flambant neuf au milieu des vitres.

Indifférent aux hurlements des quais, Vidocq n’avait pas cessé de fixer son gardien droit dans les yeux.

« C’est suffisant pour être incriminé, ça ? lança-t-il d’un air crâne et horriblement satisfait.

— Espèce de sale- ! »

Éberlué, l’assassin eut à peine le temps de brandir son épée et de pousser l’imprudent dans son dos pour le protéger. Lapparent avait repoussé sa chaise, la main sur la garde de sa propre rapière, le visage tordu par la colère ; et désormais, Arno devait bien l’admettre, il y avait peu de chance pour que l’homme reste insensible à leur intervention.

« On se calme ! s’écria-t-il d’une voix autoritaire. Je vous le livre, et vous m’aidez à éliminer un conspirateur. C’est donnant-donnant.

— Je n’ai d’ordres à recevoir de personne, et encore moins de vous, gronda le gardien.

— Je vous assure que je ne souhaite pas causer de trouble. J’ai besoin de votre aide !

— En brisant mes fenêtres ?

— Je suis vraiment _désolé_ , s’excusa Vidocq d’une voix totalement ironique. Ça m’a glissé des mains.

— Tu perds rien pour attendre ! », gronda Lapparent avec l’air sincèrement furieux d’avoir été berné.

Arno prit le temps de tourner la tête pour décocher un regard sévère envers le voleur qui s’était écarté de leur plan, et qui était bien loin de calmer le jeu. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, bien au-dessus de notions futiles comme le tact ou sa survie.

Il y eut un moment où l’assassin et le ministre se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, ni l’un ni l’autre ne souhaitant perdre du terrain. Et puis, parce que la fatigue semblait toujours écraser le deuxième, Lapparent relâcha la prise sur la garde de son épée, qui chuinta dans son fourreau. Un sifflement semblable à la lame retentit dans le cabinet de police.

« Disparaissez.

— S’il vous plaît, insista Arno. Tout ceci ne sera l’affaire que d’une après-midi, je m’y engage.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’une _caution_. (Le mot fut craché comme un pépin de pomme.) Laissez-moi tranquille, et sortez avant que je ne décapite quelqu’un. »

Par « quelqu’un », Arno ne sut pas s’il parlait d’eux ou de lui-même.

Toutes les fois où il s’était rendu dans la petite prison lui avaient toujours donné la même impression : celle de se heurter à un immense mur, droit, austère, et incroyablement _têtu_. En jetant un coup d’œil à Vidocq, qui semblait plus agacé que déstabilisé par le refus, il se demanda brièvement lequel des deux devait être le plus difficile à supporter au quotidien.

De tous les gens avec lesquels il avait gardé contact, il fallait, évidemment, que ce soit des deux plus entêtés que son sort dépende. Merveilleux.

« Bon, c’est ridicule, là. » Vidocq, qui devait avoir senti son agacement croissant, laissa l’ennui gagner son visage de fouine en croisant les bras, subitement diplomate. « J’me rends. Ça suffit pas ?

— Non.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que je n’ai pas besoin de me justifier !

— Donc quand je crève la dalle je me fais coffrer, mais quand je tente d’assassiner quelqu’un, on m’envoie voir ailleurs ? Parce que j’ai essayé de vous assassiner, quand même !

— Ferme-la, Vidocq, et dégage de ma prison ! »

Arno, les yeux au ciel, écouta l’échange en songeant qu’il n’arriverait jamais à assassiner Dubois. Il assistait à la dispute comme aux tirs sur le champ de bataille : les mots fusaient à l’image des balles, plus mortels les uns que les autres. Désespéré, il porta une main à sa ceinture pour constater l’absence d’une de ses bombes étourdissantes, et ses doigts effleurèrent la bourse en cuir qui contenait son argent. Il haussa un sourcil.

« J’ai cassé une fenêtre et je le referai.

— Fais-le et c’est ton crâne qui explose. Je refuse, un point c’est tout. »

Le tintement caractéristique de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes les interpellèrent tous les deux, de la même façon qu’un sifflement aurait fait réagir un chien. Saisis par la même cupidité, le voleur et le ministre relevèrent la tête avec une synchronicité qui aurait pu être comique si la situation n’était pas ridicule – Lapparent eut à peine le temps de tendre les mains pour recevoir la petite bourse qu’Arno lui lança.

Ce dernier s’attira deux regards incrédules, mais resta stoïque. Face à cette attitude puérile que quelques francs pouvaient gommer, Arno se força à garder une mine sévère, presque méprisante, un visage qu’il avait souvent vu aux Tuileries et qui imposait le respect. Bien vite, l’attention se reporta sur l’argent, que le gardien soupesait avec une précaution toute nouvelle sous la jalousie palpable de Vidocq, et il fut incapable de dire si ce changement d'attitude était due à l’expression austère qu’il avait prise.

La réponse de Lapparent s’apparenta à un murmure résigné, quasi impressionné.

« … J’accepte. »

L’assassin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement – _enfin_ , enfin, il voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ce faisant, il laissa tomber le masque sérieux de son visage qui, de toute manière, ne lui aurait pas convenu plus d’une minute.

« Merci », lâcha-t-il avec une gratitude sincère.

Il mit un temps avant de remarquer l’air scandalisé de Vidocq. Ce dernier avait entrouvert la bouche, choqué ; lui qui d’ordinaire parvenait à mentir facilement sur son âge venait de prendre dix ans au vu des rides indignées sur son front :

« … Tu viens de me _vendre ?_ »

Arno haussa les épaules, ne pouvant pas s’empêcher d’esquisser un rictus de revanche. Révolté, le voleur écarquilla les yeux, mais la seule protestation qui s’échappa de ses lèvres fut :

« Je vaux bien plus que ce que tu as donné !

— Tu vaux pas grand chose. » Lapparent se passait une main sur le visage, semblant déjà regretter son marché. « Vous aurez vos hommes. Laissez-moi le temps de mettre de l’ordre dans mes affaires… »

En croisant son regard, Arno crut le voir sourire – presque comme si la pensée de vendre Vidocq était assez drôle pour valoir ses hommes.


	13. Rideau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... Ici Kali, en préambule de ce qui constituera le dernier chapitre de cette fic (enfin, si vous êtes malins, vous remarquerez le 13/14 en-dessous des tags). Petit speech incoming, donc : merci à tous ceux ayant suivi cette fic, gros big up à Charlie avec qui écrire est un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé, plein de délires à base de poivre dans le café de Napoléon et d'incrustes Vidocquienne sans aucun sens (le nombre de fois où j'ai commenté notre doc en suggérant l'apparition de mon gobelin préféré est effarante) et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Cette collab, c'est un travail de plusieurs mois, et voir que ça plaît, que ça pousse des gens à écrire à leur tour (!!!), c'est inestimable. Un gros merci pour nous avoir fait confiance avec cette histoire. Je laisse la parole à Charlie et surtout je vous laisse retrouver nos deux imbéciles préférés juste en bas ❤  
> bonjour à tou.te.s, je suis actuellement très ému. Avril marque le premier anniversaire de l'écriture de cette collab et donc poster ce chapitre est quelque chose d'éMOUVANT. C'est une formiDABle aventure que nous avons fait là, nous touchons le bout et ça, c'est beau. Je garde mon discours d'adieu pour le dernier chapitre, mais c'est sacrement coolos de voir son travail autant supporté. Bise, Charlie.

Était-ce un plan stupide ? Oui. Sans aucun doute. Détruire des archives, c’était se mettre l’Histoire à dos. Et le gouvernement, en passant, même si cette dernière idée ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Éliminer tout un réseau de criminels, c’était se mettre Paris à dos. Après tout, la vermine des égouts restait les enfants de la capitale, des bâtards qu’elle continuait de chérir malgré leurs crimes.

Et un assassin à la tête d’un groupe de représentants de l’ordre, c’était hilarant. _Vraiment_. Entrer dans une propriété privée qui n’était pas la sienne par la porte et non par la fenêtre était une première pour Arno. Il n’avait qu’à suivre la petite troupe – dans laquelle s’était infiltré Vidocq, dans son costume de garde trop grand, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ce qu’Arno ne savait bien évidemment pas – dans l’entrée et s’échapper dans une salle voisine sous l’œil inattentif des serviteurs qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

« Enfin, citoyens, qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?! Monsieur le juge est en plein travail, il ne peut être dérangé.

— Nous soupçonnons un criminel de s’être introduit dans votre demeure, il nous faut d’urgence fouiller cette appartement, rétorqua un gendarme d’une voix plate – habitué à ce genre de discours monotones appris par cœur.

— Mais… »

Arno n’entendit pas la suite, car il montait déjà les marches quatre à quatre, à la recherche du fameux juge qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il entrait dans toutes les pièces, claquant les portes, renversant les meubles sans pitié, faisant savoir à tous les habitants que le diable était dans la maison, bien décidé à prendre une âme en Enfer. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de se justifier, car dès qu’il quittait la pièce, un policier entrait dans cette dernière pour interroger ses occupants. Se faire accompagner par la justice, c’était décidément plus facile, songeait-il au moment où il passait le seuil du second étage.

« Vous auriez pu toquer, assassin. »

Le juge était parfaitement calme, penché sur son bureau. L’expression hagarde qu’il avait abordée lors de leur première rencontre était en total contraste avec le mur froid qui lui faisait face. Dubois ne tremblait pas, ne se mettait pas à supplier comme ses cibles avaient l’habitude de le faire ; non, il écrivait, tranquillement et posément, et Arno n’en fut que plus en rogne.

« J’étais pressé, monsieur le juge, répondit-il en fermant la porte.

— Allons bon. »

Dubois reposa lentement sa plume dans son encrier, et prit tout son temps pour ordonner et ranger ses travaux manuscrits dans un tiroir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arno avec un sourire arrogant qui, sur un autre visage, aurait pu être acceptable voire plaisant, mais qui dans cette situation lui donnait envie d’en exploser les lèvres.

Son bureau était fade, avec deux fenêtres qui déversaient les derniers rayons de soleil sur les étagères des murs. Au fond, une bibliothèque se découpait nettement contre la pierre, mais ses livres étaient trop parallèles, trop serrés les uns contre les autres pour donner l’impression qu’ils étaient régulièrement lus.

Arno était assez aguerri pour reconnaître une sortie dérobée.

« Ne dites rien, déclara-t-il en dégainant son épée. Vos hommes sont derrière la porte. Et dans l’entrée. N’est-ce pas ? »

Le juge haussa bêtement les épaules, pas désolé pour un sou, alors que la bibliothèque s’ouvrait avec fracas derrière lui. Arno n’était heureusement pas pris au piège, néanmoins la situation dans laquelle il était restait délicate. Il y avait quatre hommes, supériorité numérique représentant déjà un désavantage, mais en plus il devait absolument garder un œil sur le juge, veillant à ce qu’il n’en profite pas pour s’échapper.

Son premier réflexe fut de bloquer la porte par laquelle il était venu après l’entrée de ses assaillants, se plaçant de façon à ce que personne ne puisse emprunter cette sortie. En gagnant du temps, les gendarmes du premier étage pourraient se dépêcher de venir lui prêter main-forte. Il restait malheureusement la fenêtre et le balcon, mais Arno voyait mal ce petit gringalet de Dubois escalader les murs avec ses mains d’aristocrate.

Son épée chuinta contre une autre ; Dubois restait en retrait, fouillant dans ses tiroirs, probablement à la recherche d’une arme à feu de secours. Arno renversa une étagère sur le type à sa droite, provoquant sa rencontre brutale avec le sol et l’inconscience. Son autre assaillant l’attaqua de nouveau avec sa lame – émoussée, il fallait le dire – attaque qu’Arno para avec aisance, malgré la cohue et le chaos qui régnait dans la petite pièce.

Lorsque son deuxième ennemi fut au sol, ceux restant en profitèrent pour le prendre en tenaille, avec un Dubois déterminé pointant un pistolet directement droit vers son front – un acte idiot, alors qu’il aurait pu se jeter vers sa sortie dérobée, bien loin de la présence d’esprit qu’avait eu Bonaparte lors de leur première rencontre. Avec un réflexe trop rapide pour de simples gardes du corps, Arno éclata un fumigène qui répandit son contenu dans tout le bureau. Profitant de la confusion, il assomma les deux idiots l’un contre l’autre en les saisissant par la nuque, front contre front, et s’avança vers Dubois qui tirait au beau milieu du vide, s’accrochant désespérément au mince fil qu’était sa vie.

« Vous faites une terrible erreur, monsieur Dorian. Je suis un juge respecté, admiré même ! Si vous me tuez...

— Les juges se remplacent vite à notre époque, vous savez. »

Dubois haussa un sourcil, clairement vexé. Maintenant que la fumée s’était dissipée, il le dévisageait avec un mépris intense.

« Tout ça pour un dépravé ! » Il jeta son arme par terre, inutile puisque vide de toute balle. « Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à protéger ce criminel ?

— Que voulez-vous, j’ai toujours eu un attrait particulier pour les hors-la-loi. »

Arno répondait franchement, détendu de manière étrange. Alors qu’il y a deux ans, il n’avait eu aucun sang-froid dans le sous-sol du Temple, il faisait désormais face à sa cible sans ciller. Dubois parut oublier qu’il était sur le point de mourir.

« Vous êtes l’un d’eux, c’est ça ? Cette… Bande de tueurs à gage ? »

D’un mouvement de poignet, Arno dégaina la lame secrète, et avança d’un pas. Il doutait que Dubois soit positionné sur le spectre des sociétés secrètes.

« Assassin, pour employer le terme exact.

— Et on vous envoie me tuer ? Pour ce débauché qui fait la honte de la France ?

— À vrai dire, personne ne m’envoie. J’ai été révoqué il y a longtemps. »

Un autre pas. Cet imbécile d’aristocrate avait oublié la bibliothèque encore grande ouverte dans son dos, puisqu’il restait droit derrière son bureau. Pris d’un sarcasme glaçant, Arno haussa un sourcil :

« Flattez-vous, Dubois. Vous m’avez fait reprendre mes activités.

— Cet homme vous a payé ? Je vous en offre le double ! » proposa le juge d’une voix qui devenait tremblante.

Ce dernier commençait enfin à reculer ; mais avant même qu’il ne puisse tourner les talons, Arno le saisit violemment par le col, renversant les papiers trônant sur le bureau qui les séparait.

« Je me moque de votre argent. J’en ai simplement marre qu’on m’arrache le peu de proches qu’il me reste. »

Dubois écarquilla les yeux, suffoquant à cause de la poigne qui tirait sur son col. Une de ses mains s’accrochait désespérément au bord de son secrétaire et le rayait de ses ongles.

« Vous… Et Sade… ? Vous ne pouvez pas... »

Sa protestation mourut dans un râle au moment où la lame s’enfonçait vivement dans sa gorge. Le tranché était net. Arno lâcha le corps qui s’écroula d’un coup sec contre le bois, sans même faire attention au sang qui avait giclé sur son visage, pour se précipiter sur les différents meubles de la pièce, fouillant chaque tiroir, chaque placard à la recherche des chefs d’accusation qui lui avaient causé tant de soucis.

Arno ne lésinait pas sur la pagaille qu’il créait ; il savait qu’avec le tumulte se déroulant dans les étages inférieurs, son passage se démarquerait à peine du reste des dégâts. Les papiers dont il s’était saisi étaient couverts du sang qu’il avait sur les mains, mais il n’avait pas de temps à perdre : il ne pouvait pas s’attarder sur ce détail. Il continua de fouiller le bureau de fond en comble, même les cachettes secrètes dissimulées derrière les tableaux et autres objets de décoration.

Il reproduisit ce procédé dans chaque pièce qu’il parcourait au fur et à mesure de son exploration. Les archives qu’il accumulait sous son bras étaient colossales ; des pages et des pages d’accusations, voire d’insultes envers le Marquis, parfois justifiées, mais le plus souvent motivées par une haine viscérale à l’encontre de sa personne. Par chance, le juge était – enfin, avait été – un homme ordonné qui ne gardait ses productions que dans ses endroits logiques ; Arno se retrouva donc rapidement devant l’âtre d’une cheminée, jetant un à un les papiers du démon dans la gueule des Enfers.

Arno pensait que tout était enfin réglé, qu’avec ces cendres s’envolaient tous ses problèmes, qu’il allait enfin pouvoir prendre une pause bien méritée.

Puis Vidocq _(que faisait-il là bon sang ?!)_ passa tel un ouragan dans la salle, en hurlant quelque chose qui restait plus proche du beuglement que de la parole humaine ; en clair, personne ne comprit que la garde nationale venait d’intervenir, les mettant ainsi dans une bien fâcheuse situation.

Arno n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, ni de se plaindre d’ailleurs, alors qu’il en crevait d’envie ; ses jambes se précipitèrent d’elles-mêmes jusque dans l’entrée qu’il avait quittée une vingtaine de minutes plutôt.

Ici, le combat faisait rage ; une mêlée comme on en voyait sur les champs de bataille.

Et au milieu de tout ça, le Marquis.

De Sade.

Arme à la main.

Le Marquis de Sade, pistolet à la main, dans la propriété du juge Dubois, en train de descendre quiconque pénétrait dans son périmètre de sécurité. Le même Marquis de Sade qu’il avait laissé dans ses appartements au Café-Théâtre.

_Bordel de m-_

« Citoyen, derrière vous ! »

Arno bénissait l’un des hommes de Lapparent qui avait eu la présence d’esprit de le sortir de son état de choc à temps. Arno évita de justesse le buffle lui fonçant dessus, promesse d’une mort lente et douloureuse. Reprenant contenance, l’assassin se jeta à son tour dans la masse. Coup d’épée d’un côté, chuintement de lame secrète de l’autre, il valsait au milieu des gardes en costume, tentant malgré tout de garder un œil ou deux sur le Marquis à l’autre bout de sa position.

Le Marquis, d’ailleurs, n’ayant probablement plus de munitions, s’amusait à lancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main – à savoir tasses, tabourets, verres et passons  – sur tous ceux qui voulaient sa peau.

Arno fut forcé de s’arracher à cette vision incroyable ; d’autres ennemis lui tombaient encore et toujours dessus. Ses muscles commençaient à le faire souffrir, son épée lui paraissait lourde et son dos lui hurlait de s’arrêter. L’homme en face de lui tirait sur ses limites, le poussant au bord du précipice à chaque nouvelle attaque. Il était probablement l’un des derniers debout – la cacophonie des combats s’était calmée – mais, digne d’un mauvais roman d’aventure, cet affrontement final lui donnait du sacré fil à retordre.

Un coup.

Deux coups.

Arno avait le poignet en feu, et ne parvenait pas à trouver une ouverture.

Son assaillant était expérimenté et surtout plein d’une énergie qu’il n’avait plus. Lorsqu’une botte bien placée lui fit perdre son épée, Arno se rendit compte qu’il était dans une impasse.

_Une très mauvaise impasse._

Peu d’options s’offraient à lui ; il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa lame secrète car la situation ne s’y prêtait pas ; il ne pouvait pas maîtriser son ennemi à mains nues car leur différence de carrures ne le permettait pas ; dégainer son arme à feu lui prendrait trop de temps, les secondes étaient comptées et-

Et l’homme se prit un vase. Un énorme vase de porcelaine, qui se brisa pile au beau milieu de sa figure renfrognée.

Éberlué, Arno se retourna vivement, et ce fut un Marquis tout aussi essoufflé qui se trouvait devant lui. Leurs poitrines, se soulevant de manière archaïque, se touchaient presque. Arno voulut parler, mais il ne savait quoi dire.  

« Je… Vous… ?

— Je sais, je ne devrais pas être ici. Mais je me suis dit qu’un peu d’aide ne serait pas de refus, alors… Je suis venu. »

Il ne parlait pas très fort. Sa voix était presque un murmure qui rompait avec tous les événements passés.

« Vous êtes venu.

— En effet.

— Pour m’aider.

— C’est ce que je viens de dire, Arno. »

L’intéressé, trop dépassé par les événements, se sentait fébrile. Un son d’effervescence, une espèce de bourdonnement, battait contre sa tête, pulsait dans ses doigts, faisait cogner sa poitrine ; il avait l’impression d’avoir porté le ciel à bout de bras et de le laisser brusquement tomber par terre. Pendant un instant, il ne fut capable d’aucune autre parole, suspendu entre deux mondes – et il la vit.

Elle lui adressa un tout petit regard, adossée à l’un des murs de la bâtisse, juste derrière Sade. Elle était transparente, à peine visible, elle ne parlait plus ; juste une impression, un sourire fantôme, le dernier vestige du passé, et il devait la laisser partir…

La Vision d’Aigle s’activa toute seule. Contre le mur, aucune silhouette d’une Templière en vert.

En revanche, celle de Sade l’était.

Arno sut, peut-être avec un peu de retard, peut-être avec un peu trop d’hésitation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lâcha un sourire sincère.

« … Avec un vase ? demanda-t-il d’un ton qui réapprenait à s’amuser.

—  Voyons, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j’allais utiliser l’épée. C’est toi le protagoniste, Arno. » Sade se fendit du même rictus, mais l’étincelle dans ses yeux était vraie. _Pas de masques._ « Je ne suis qu’un personnage secondaire, dans toute cette fresque.

— Je pensais que vous étiez l’écrivain.

— Qui m’empêche d’être les deux ? »

La question fut posée sans vraiment demander une réponse. Arno se sentit léger. Sa capuche, pendant la bataille, était tombée.

Le Marquis tendit la main sans le quitter des yeux. La paume semblait attendre d’être serrée, mais comment restait la question cruciale. Quand l’assassin tendit la sienne pour l’y déposer, son avant-bras fut attrapé comme dans les serres d’un oiseau de proie – Arno aurait pu pousser le vice et comparer la prise à celle d’un aigle. De loin, le contact aurait pu passer pour usuel, mais la bouche de Sade en profita pour s'approcher de son oreille afin de demander une seule chose :

« Vous me raccompagnez, monsieur Dorian ? »

Arno sourit un peu plus, levant les yeux au ciel avant de les baisser au sol.

« La pièce de théâtre est terminée, Marquis. Je crains que vous n’ayez plus besoin de mes services. »

Il pensait sentir le cœur de l’autre se gonfler de joie face à cette ridicule utilisation du faux, de ces jeux de rôle qu’il affectionnait trop. Comme si le monde, au final, était sans cesse une comédie qu’il fallait jouer.

« Tu sais bien que je ne m’en passerais pour rien au monde. »

Et comme une note finale au cinquième acte, Arno lui proposa son bras pour sortir de scène.

* * *

« Donc… La pièce de théâtre est terminée, tu disais ? »

Le Marquis raffermit sa prise sur les cuisses d’Arno, l’enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Un soupir mi-las, mi-amusé s’échappa des lèvres de l’assassin alors qu’il levait les yeux au ciel, loin d’être dérangé par la position dans laquelle il était. Au contraire, une de ses mains se faufila entre leurs deux corps pour s’emparer du col de chemise du Marquis, l’attirant un peu plus contre lui – si c’était encore possible, tant ils étaient collés l’un à l’autre.

« Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais.

— Il faut bien que ces lèvres servent à quelque chose... »

Pris d’un fou-rire, Arno rejeta la tête en arrière, son sourire s’agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de contenir le tressautement de ses épaules. Le Marquis ne pipait mot, mais il se délectait de voir une telle joie éclairer le visage de son protégé adoré.

Il ne sut ce qui lui prit ; son corps lui échappa un instant, une fraction de seconde où son cœur prit le dessus, et il vint caresser la joue d’Arno dans un geste particulièrement tendre, particulièrement sincère, presque trop pour lui.

Arno ne fut ni choqué, ni surpris ; le rose sur son visage s’accentua juste un peu plus.

« Attention, Marquis, vous devenez sentimental.

— L’influence de mes lectures, que veux-tu. Qui pouvait croire qu’un assassin garderait autant de livres à l’eau de rose dans sa bibliothèque... »

Arno prit la main du Marquis dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts – ressenti bien nouveau et bien étrange que d’avoir une paume si chaude contre la sienne.

« Avouez-le.

— Quoi donc ?

— Vous m’aimez. »

Le sourire moqueur de Sade sa fana subitement, mué en une expression complexe ; agacée, perdue, triste, en colère même, un début de tornade que le Marquis s’empressa de chasser.

« Ce sont des mots bien audacieux pour un assassin. »

Sa gorge était sèche, tout comme l’était sa répartie, mais il n’avait su trouver mieux.

« N’essayez pas de détourner la conversation à votre avantage.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

— Donatien.

— Arno. »

Le jeune homme leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Distraitement, son pouce s’était mis à caresser le dos de la main du Marquis ; un geste qui obnubila ce dernier au point qu’il en perdit le fil de la conversation, uniquement concentré sur ce soudain contact.

« Pourquoi toujours prétendre que vous vous fichez de tout alors que la réalité prouve le contraire ?

— Je ne…

— Cette manière que vous avez tous de cacher vos sentiments… C’est inutile et fatiguant. Si je voulais m’enticher d’un mur, je l’aurais fait.

— Pourtant c’est un écrivain débauché que tu as choisi. »

Son expression en proie à un léger énervement se détendit tout de suite. Le Marquis s’était servi de son autre main pour supporter sa tête, observant Arno avec un sourire attendri flânant sur ses lèvres. _Il s’était fait prendre à son propre jeu, cet idiot._

« En effet, c’est un écrivain débauché que j’ai choisi. » Il se redressa légèrement, rapprochant dangereusement sa bouche de celle du Marquis. « Et par ailleurs, vous n’avez pas besoin de répondre à ma question. J’ai déjà toutes les confirmations dont j’avais besoin. »

Arno laissa son regard vagabonder dans sa chambre pendant un instant, d’autant plus prêt à se replonger dans l’action ; mais il accrocha soudainement le grand miroir, derrière son bureau, qui lui permettait de s’inspecter intégralement avant de partir en mission. De là où le couple se trouvait, on pouvait les voir dans la glace : Arno y croisa son propre regard, ses yeux fatigués, la capuche rabaissée et les cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Le manteau du Marquis, dans le dos, avait quelques égratignures. Leurs deux mains avaient l’air scellées dans le reflet.

Ils étaient à quelques pas du fauteuil large où, à quelques semaines de là, Sade avait lu _Les Fourberies de Scapin_.

« Marquis.

— Oui ? »

Arno se détacha du miroir. Sade souriait, maintenant, et le ton de sa voix ne laissait planer aucun doute.

« Lisiez-vous vraiment Beaumarchais quand je vous demandais de détourner les yeux ?

— Allons, Arno. Est-ce vraiment le moment de me poser ces questions ?

— Répondez. »

Dans les yeux à quelques centimètres des siens, une lueur amusée s’alluma.

« Je pense que tu as pu constater qu’à aucun moment je n’ai quitté les pages des yeux, au vu de la proximité avec laquelle tu m’as forcé à les regarder.

— Je peux également constater que le miroir de ma chambre était totalement accessible d’ici.

— Fâcheuse coïncidence », se désola Sade.

Et sur ces paroles ne témoignant aucun regret, il eut droit à un baiser.

Le Marquis n’en donna pas l’impulsion. Ce fut Arno qui attira le col plus près jusqu’à ce que sa bouche n’en touche une autre. Un petit geste anodin, au fond, mais énormément révélateur ; parce que Sade ne laissait jamais le contrôle à quiconque – ou alors lui en donnait-il seulement l’illusion ? Il n’y eut pas beaucoup de secondes avant que le contact ne s’intensifie. Les yeux fermés, Arno sentit son cœur pulser jusqu’au bout de ses doigts, entremêlés à ceux de l’écrivain qui renvoya la même pression.

C’était une chose étrange. Un poids venait réellement de s’envoler hors de sa poitrine, comme si après des mois interminables à se traîner un boulet à la cheville, Arno était de nouveau capable de courir à nouveau. Il se sentait désormais bel et bien capable de vivre de toute son envergure, s’élancer sans être retenu par les attaches du passé ; au milieu du baiser, ses pensées s’égrenaient aussi vite que le blé dans un moulin. Il pensait à tout en même temps, les lieux, les actions et les moments. Comment, de Saint-Denis à Paris, par une simple diligence et par des paroles fardées, il se retrouvait là, dans ses appartements, avec un homme qui n’avait cessé de lui faire des avances à demi sérieuses. Comment, parmi la multitude de visages qui l’avaient accompagné, certains étaient restés et d’autres non.

Lorsque Sade brisa le baiser, juste le temps de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille – trois petits mots qui le firent sourire, presque rien et presque tout – Arno sut qu’il venait de déposer le deuil à ses pieds. Qu’il partait loin, maintenant, sans pour autant oublier tout ce qu’il y avait eu avant, sans pour autant oublier ce qui l’attendait encore, à l’ouest, vers les Tuileries. Le costume en rouge et noir, un étage au-dessus de sa tête, il irait probablement le brûler demain, et peut-être que Sade lèverait son verre de vin en lui adressant un petit sourire éclairé par les flammes, dans la Cour des Miracles. La Cour des Miracles qu’il reviendrait arpenter, avec ses voleurs et ses bassesses humaines, les bâtiments prestigieux et politiques qu’il réapprendrait à connaître ; toute une retrouvaille avec Paris, au final, et peut-être même plus loin, jusqu’à l’Égypte.

« Mon cher Arno Dorian, lui souffla Sade à l’oreille. Bienvenue dans ton apothéose. »


	14. Rappel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PfiOu. Pfiou pfiou pfiou. C'est donc ici que s'achève notre voyage les ami.e.s. C'était une belle aventure, merci de nous avoir suivi tout ce temps, ça me va droit au cœur. Merci pour vos commentaires réguliers, vos encouragements, vos textes aussi que je lis avec assiduité et amour. Bises sur vous, et rideau. Charlie

L’hiver parisien était plus boue que neige. Arno se démenait pour avancer dans les sentiers menant aux Tuileries ; ses bottes s’enfoncaient dans le mélange de sable et de terre sans qu’il ne puisse accélérer l’allure, lui faisant regretter de ne pas être passé par les toits. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et Arno bénissait le faste des hommes politiques qui tenaient à être remarqués à tout prix, même aux heures les plus sombres. Il marchait vite, à la fois pressé par le temps et par le froid. Malgré ses épais gants de cuir, il sentait le bout de ses doigts geler au fil des minutes, et n’avait qu’une hâte : se retrouver en face d’un bon feu de cheminée, bien au chaud entre les quatre murs du palais.

La fenêtre était de nouveau ouverte, d’ailleurs. Malgré le froid, elle se distinguait de ses consœurs en offrant la meilleure des portes d’entrée à l’assassin. Les prises dans la pierre étaient familières, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour atterrir souplement dans le bureau – vide, mais pas pour longtemps. Un filet de lumière émanait de la pièce voisine ; une lumière orangée, suggérant un propriétaire épuisé par son voyage probablement assoupi sur son bureau, la joue collée contre un papier à l’encre tout juste sèche.

Arno referma la fenêtre derrière lui – il n’avait pas prévu de repartir avant le petit matin, donc à quoi bon la laisser ouverte ? – enleva ses bottes sales ainsi son manteau trempé par la neige, et poussa lentement la porte de l’antichambre.

Bonaparte était effectivement endormi. Ses malles encore pleines reposaient dans un coin de la pièce, il n’avait même pas pris la peine d’enlever son uniforme militaire pour quelque chose de plus confortable. Son visage était masqué par ses mèches noisettes (ses cheveux avaient poussé et blondi, remarque simple mais terriblement significative qu’Arno se fit à lui même) ; de ce fait, l’assassin ne pouvait s’amuser de l’expression endormie qu’il affichait. Une bougie presque entièrement consommée ajoutait une lumière douce à l’ensemble de l’oeuvre, se joignant à celle plus vive de la cheminée dans son dos. Attendri (oui, attendri par ce monstre qu’était Bonaparte), Arno passa une main dans les cheveux clairs de son ami, profitant du calme avant la tempête.

« Si j’étais vous, j’éviterais de le réveiller. Il est d’une humeur exécrable depuis notre arrivée.  »

Dumas posa le plateau qu’il tenait dans les mains sur un coin vide de la table, là où lettres et autres parchemins ne se battaient miraculeusement pas en duel. D’un geste dont la fatigue ne pouvait entacher la dextérité, il s’empara de la théière et versa son contenu dans les trois tasses prévu à cet effet. Il posa la première devant Bonaparte, la deuxième dans les mains d’Arno, et garda la troisième pour lui, contre son torse.

« Le voyage du retour a été particulièrement long, j’imagine.

— Interminable, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. » Il jeta un regard las au plus endormi des trois, puis reporta son attention sur Arno. « Mais il était temps de rentrer. Il n’aurait jamais tenu une semaine de plus. »

Dumas ne prononça pas le _sans vous_ qui lui brûlait les lèvres, néanmoins Arno comprit le message. Sa main alla se loger sur l’épaule du général, à la place qui lui avait toujours été réservée.

« Qu’allez vous faire désormais ?

— La paperasse, j’imagine. Tous les rapports à écrire, trier et classer. Ensuite, je verrais. Peut-être qu’on aura encore besoin de moi ici, peut-être qu’on m’appellera ailleurs. »

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, s’appuyant contre la table. Lui aussi avait des traits tirés ; d’immenses cernes sous ses yeux bruns, des vêtements usés sur les épaules, même ses remarques habituelles avaient perdu de leur éclat.

« Prenez au moins une pause. Après cette campagne, vous avez toutes les raisons de vouloir vous ménager.

— Vous n’avez pas tort, Arno. » Il se redressa soudainement, reprenant toute sa vigueur d’antan. « Je vais rentrer chez moi, on m’y attend de toute manière. Je vous le confie, je n’en ai plus besoin. »

Le général s’empara sans un bruit du plateau qu’il cala sous son bras. Fidèle à lui-même, il serra poliment la main d’Arno en guise d’au-revoir et se dirigea vers la porte d’un pas décidé.

« Au fait, une dernière chose. » Il s’était arrêté au milieu de sa sortie, à la fois dans l’ombre et la lumière. « Ne le ménagez pas, qu’importe la place qu’il a dans votre cœur. Je crains que ses dernières victoires ne lui soient trop montées à la tête. Je crois que le pouvoir lui plaît un peu trop… Il a certes tout du tyran, mais il serait préférable qu’il n’en reste qu’un de caractère, et non pas de statut. »

Dumas leva sa tasse, un demi-sourire chargé d’affection aux lèvres.

« Sur ce bonne nuit, mon ami. Prenez soin de vous. »


End file.
